Mixed Princess of an Elf
by DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone
Summary: Arcissa, a blood elf rogue, abandoned at a young age, finds herself tossed into a world she never thought herself to be in, and she gains the friendship of some unlikely people. Maybe falling in love just as her mother did along the way. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on Lost in the Past but I just felt like writing this. This story's based on my WoW charcters. Yep and I don't own anything from Blizzard expect some comics and Arcissa and Firefoy and Byen and Starmoon, but there will be more characters later on =) **

**And if your name happens to be in this story, it is purly coincidental. Or, you know, I ran out of names andused people I know.**

**And, yes, this is an A/U. With all the Queendom stuff that I've added in later chapters, it's safe to call this an A/U. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I stand in the quietness of it all. I stare at all the Blood Elves engaged in battle with the Night Elves. Where did it all go wrong? When did all of my dreams turn evil? Azeroth turned against each other. My ears tune back into the battle, the sound of metal against metal fills my ears.<em>

_I can't stand the feel of my brethren fighting. I run into the battle and everything stops. Everyone stops the fighting at the sight of both the Blood Elves and Night Elves beloved daughter. The one that was and is their princess of both bloods. The half Blood and half Night Elf._

_How did this start out? The last I remember is being at my home in Fairbreeze Village. Before I knew I was a princess or something more than a Blood Elf. _I think to myself.

* * *

><p>"Get up Arcissa! You might think you have everything under control but you still have to train!" my best friend yells from my doorway.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, Firefoy! I'll meet you out by the training area!" I yell, pulling my covers away from my pale skin. I pull my auburn hair into a tight ponytail without looking at my mirror in the corner. _I really need to head to Silvermoon City soon to get it cut off, _I think to myself.

I slip into my green pants that stopped at the knees and a matching green shirt. I grab my daggers, that told you I'm a rogue, and slip them into their sheaths. Lastly, I slip my feet into my boots, brown, old and torn, something I need to get at my next trip to Silvermoon.

I rush out of the inn, nearly bumping in to the morning visitors, like the delivery man, fruit salesman, and the innkeeper. I grab an apple from the table. I take a bit from its crunchy outside while still running.

_Little things like biting into an apple I always overlook, missing out on the different flavors of each kind. Training now, wonder what Firefoy and Byen have in mind today. . . probably want to see if I can pay attention to them. Maybe they'll try something new. . ._

I slow when I finally get to the training area. Small as it was it still fit its purpose, to train the ones who will become guards for Silvermoon City or greater. The area was right before the guardsmen to help protect us from The Scar started, right next to one set of barriers. Where we fought the area wasn't completely slanted but the grass was burnt from a siege that wasn't stopped quickly enough.

"You're late again, Arcissa!" Firefoy yells sitting on the burnt grass next to Byen.

"Sorry, I over slept."

"Arcissa? Sleep?" Byen yells back. "She never sleeps!"

"What? I sleep, on occasion!"

"In other news, there's something different in your eyes today. . ." Firefoy says as I sit next to him, finishing my apple.

"What do you mean, Firefoy?"

"They aren't green anymore they're more like a glassy pale color, sort of like a Night Elf's."

"He's right. . . Anyhow we were just discussing about heading over to Silvermoon after this. You wanna go too? We'll race from here to there," Byen suggests.

"Yeah I haven't had a good race with a paladin and a hunter in awhile."

"Is that so? Well I haven't seen a race between my pupils is a longer while." I spin around to see Master Starmoon, standing with his arms crossed.

"Good morning Master Starmoon," we all say at once.

"Like wise. You were late again Arcissa. You have been late recently, what's been bothering you?"

"Nothing really, just not enough rest."

He ignores the statement like he hadn't heard me reply and continues on with the training for the day. "Today we are going to test your strength against one another. All against each other. No teams. Yes I know this is a first but there's a first for everything."

There's a long pause as we all look each other in the eyes before Starmoon continues again. "Now, draw your weapons and begin!"

I pull my double daggers out and wait for one of them to make the first move. Firefoy takes some steps back and draws his bow. Byen grips his mace in his hands. Firefoy fires straight at me, I sidestep and the arrow misses and I lunge toward Byen. He blocks with a swing of his mace. I'm attacked by a assault of arrows and Byen hitting me in the gut with his mace, throwing me to the ground.

I run toward Firefoy and roundhouse kick him in the face, something he didn't expect. He lie on the ground holding his jaw and then I face my last opponent, Byen. He stares straight into my glowing pale eyes. I feel anger in me that I never felt before. I don't hear Master Starmoon yelling at me, nor do I sense anybody.

I'm driven by anger and almost kill my best friend. My world goes cold as I'm frozen by Master Starmoon's attack and it calms my nerves. My vision blurs and my body gets colder. _What cane over me? Am I all right? Will I be like this forever? If I'm like this then there's no way that I can become a guard of Silvermoon. _

My vision goes and it leaves for hours.

* * *

><p>"Arcissa? Arcissa are you all right?" a voice asks bringing me back to consciousness.<p>

"What happened?" I mumble, opening my eyes to see my room.

"You... you got filled with rage... or something..." Firefoy replies.

"Not normal for a Blood Elf. But normal for a..." Master Starmoon adds.

"Normal for a what?" I ask.

"A Night Elf..."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Master Starmoon finishes.

"Guess we're not going get that race in today after all," I sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Byen yells. "We're still going to do this! I want to see who succeeds in winning!"

"I agree!" Firefoy yells.

"Then let's get out there!"

"You two go ahead, I need to talk to Arcissa," Master Starmoon says.

"Yes, Master!" they yell running out the door.

I move out of my covers and lean against the door frame, waiting for Master Starmoon to get on with his explaination.

"You're special." Is all he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask as he stands up from my bed.

"Nothing beyond that," he sighs.

I walk in his wake, passing by the innkeeper and visiters that come in the afternoon. _Days past by quicky now. Last time I remember was waking up and going to my first training with Master Starmoon and Byen and... Firefoy. Six years ago. Time flies, next thing we know we'll be trying to become a royal guard. But if I don't get this under control there's no chance I'll make it._

I stand at the fork in the road with the sign pointing to Fairbreeze Village and Ghostlands in the direction we came from and to the left it read Sunsail Anchorage and Saltheril's Haven. Already leaning against the post is Firefoy and Byen. "Hey, what happened?" Firefoy asks, leaning forward.

"Nothing," I say standing next to him.

"Okay, lets just get this race done and over with. You guys know the drill, give your belongs to Master Starmoon to keep with him and meet us at the entrance to Silvermoon and he'll see who the winner is." We hand him our weapons and money.

"Prepare yourselfs!" Master Starmoon yells. The guards stand to the side, amused by the annual race between Starmoon's pupils, always wondering who would win it this time. "Begin!" he yells opening a portal to Silvermoon City. I sprint top speed, right next to Firefoy, enjoying the wind in my hair, the rush of it all, and my feet pounding on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Just click that little button right under this to review, which I'll greatly appretiate. See you in chapter 2 =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Hope you enjoy and Please, please review because I just love your fabulous reviews. They give me strength! Until next time...

* * *

><p>I lean my head back and laugh as I run ahead of the others. Even after what happened today, I still feel so light. But why am I? After all I almost harmed one of my friends. My feet hit the boarded planks of the bridge that tells me we're halfway toward the Dead Scar. "Almost halfway there, you slow pokes!" I yell back.<p>

"We're not slow, whose to say that we're not saving energy to run the last stretch at full speed!" Firefoy yells back at me.

"Whose to say not?" I yell back as I get to the cart that Apprentice Ralen stands at. "Good afternoon, Ralen!" I yell at him as I run past.

"You, too. It seems you're winning again, Arcissa!" he shouts back.

"We'll tell you who won on the way back Ralen," Byen yells.

"Many hopes on who wins." I run up to the Dead Scar watching the many Plaguebone Pillagers walk back and forth aimlessly. Without stopping I rush head on without looking back on the broken path, jumping from one to the other I hear Firefoy and Byen jumping right behind me.

"You're halfway across Arcissa!" Firefoy yells at me.

"I realize that!" _The most dangerous part of the races we have! Running across the Dead Scar. But also the most fun part._ I feel Firefoy next to me and I look to my left and sure enough there he was running right next to me.

"Almost there, slow poke!" Firefoy mocks me. "Not in a life time, Firefoy!" I smile. He runs faster and smiles back at me.

"You realize that you won't bet me today?" I ask.

"Maybe, maybe not." We race through the grass and up the stairs. "I'm not going to let a lady bet me again," he says as we race through The Shepherd's Gate and into the Walk of Elders.

There stands Master Starmoon in his calmness. "Congratulations Arcissa, won again. But it was close this time, for all three of you. The only one not trying to fight against the racers was Byen. That's new, isn't it?"

"He's right it's usually Arcissa and I that fight not Firefoy," Byen finally speaks up.

"Something new happens everyday now it seems..." I say.

"Silvermoon City Inn tonight. Be on your way until sun down, pupils," Master Starmoon exclaims, walking off in his own direction.

"Yes!" I yell. "Free day! What should we do?"

"Well, it looks very much like you're irritated by your long hair, but that can wait 'til tonight, if you ask the innkeeper to cut it off. Also it looks like you're in need of new boots, which I know a great leather armor merchant in the Bazaar whom can sell you a pair," Firefoy explains.

"Many thanks Firefoy, I just think that I will will go with you. And after I'll head to Court of the Sun."

"We'll be off than. See you at the Inn!" Byen shouts over his shoulder as they head toward The Bazaar. I follow them into The Bazaar. We pass the round auction house and follow the yellow stone path to the end, which ends at a wooden door leading into the Dead Scar. "He's over there. To the left," Firefoy explains to me. "His name's Noraelath.."

"Wait, you mean that you're not coming with me?" He shakes his head. "But why?"

"You said so yourself, you wanted to go to Court of the Sun after. I didn't want to stop you."

"Oh..." I say heading over to Noraelath timidly.

"Just go!" Byen yells at me. "You'll be fine, it's not like he'll hurt you or anything!"

_Y__eah, yeah, Byen,_ I think as I walk up to Noraelath. "Hello," I shyly say.

"Yes?" Noraelath asks, looking at me.

"Um.. I was wondering if you had any boots?" I ask, thinking, _Why the hell am I acting shy?_

"Yes, I do. Would you like to buy some?"

"Yes! Yeah, I would."

"Okay, do you think these would be good? They're a little battered, but they would be good for you," he asks handing me a pair of leather battered boots. I take my boots off and slide the new ones into its place.

"I like that they are open toed. It let's me feel the ground." He smiles at the comment. "How much?" I ask, knowing this is the pair that I will use for a while.

"One silver and nintey-five copper." I hand him the amount and shove my old shoes into my knapsack and walk off, toward the Court of Sun. _I'll head to Court of Sun to sit around the cool waters._ I think. I push off the thoughts from the morning, not wanting to know what came over me and brought out rage I did not know I even had. I walk into the Walk of Elders and I head straight at the Druid and Shaman trainers.

I pass into Murder Row and stare at a drunk sleeping man passed out in front of the inn. Must've had a party last night and was too drunk to get into the inn. I presume by the empty bottles next to him.

I head past the rouge training area, where I would go if I was accepted as a royal guard. I make my way to Court of the Sun and am overwhelmed by the looks of it. Every time I come to Silvermoon I can't help but wander over here, even if it's involuntarily, which, most of the time, it is. I feel safe here like nothing will bother me. I could just walk in there if I felt like it, but that will get me into some deep trouble here. I smile at the thought. But I atleast know that we're aloud to dip our feet in.

I walk up to the top rise of the pool, sit on the edge, take my shoes off, and slip my feet into the cooler water. I let thoughts take over my mind and think about my past.

Forever that I've known Master Starmoon, he's more like a father to me than a master. I've never saw my parents or remember their faces, just bits and pieces of their voices, nor do I want to. They left me for good since I was young, wandering Eversong Woods, until I finally stumbled apon a training session of Starmoon's, tired and straving. He took me in and kept me under his wing until I was ten and learned how to fight with his students. His older students always treated me differently since I was the only girl there. Not Byen or Firefoy, they never cared about looks. They cared about what was inside, which is what counts the most.

"Arcissa?" a voice reaches out. "Are you even awake?"

"Huh?" I mutter bringing myself out of reminiscing thoughts.

"I asked if you've fallen asleep while bathing your toes in the water?" Firefoy asks again.

"No, just thinking. I guess I missed sundown again?" I stand and slip my feet back into my new boots.

"Almost. But there's still time for a good race back to the inn. Are you in, it's just me and you this time around?"

"You're on!" I yell at him running toward the inn. I run through Murder Row, right next to Firefoy, not letting anything get me down.

"Haha, nobody won, it's a draw!" Firefoy exclaims walking into the inn and sitting down next to Byen at the table, staring at a roasted boar, waiting to be eaten.

"Almost late, this time around, Arcissa," Starmoon says.

"Many apologies Master Starmoon," I say looking down at my plate. We then eat with the other guests at the Silvermoon City Inn and enjoy many laughs over crystal water and delicous boar.


	3. Chapter 3

I gladly take a drink of the crystal water and watch as the other guest leave for the night's rest. I am lost in thoughts again, _Will I finally get some sleep this night? Or will I stare at the ceiling, thinking, like I do every other night?_

A tap on my arm brings me out of the reminiscing, "Arcissa, we're going to head upstairs, would you like to join us, or stare off into the distance for the rest of the night?" Firefoy asks.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a moment."

"Don't take too long thinking, you might not sleep again," Byen teases. I stare as the others, one by one, head up to the rooms upstairs. _They're right. I take too much time in my thoughts. One of these days, the sleeplessness I have will catch up, and I'll forever be sleeping. _I push myself out of the chair and head to the innkeeper.

"Innkeeper Velandra?" I ask.

"Yes?" she replies.

"I'm with Master Starmoon, I'm one of his pupils, Arcissa, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to cut my hair."

"Pleasure to," she says, grabbing a knife from the table in front of her. "How short?" I put my hand just above my shoulders. "Just above the shoulders, than?" I nod and stand in front of her, with my back facing the opposite wall.

"You have such beautiful hair," she says taking a handful into her left hand, with her right hand holding the knife. She moves the knife closer to my hair and cuts into it. I feel a tug and then my hair, now short, touches my neck and skims my shoulders.

"Many thanks, Velandra," I say, taking my hand through my newly cut hair.

"No worries," she says, cupping up my cut hair and throwing it away. I walk past her and Vinemaster Suntouched, up the ramp and into the first room on the left moving the blue see through curtains. Five beds sitting against the far wall, three already filled by Starmoon, Byen, and Firefoy. Master Starmoon accompanying the big blue bed in the center. Firefoy to his left in one of the small red beds and Byen in the bed to the right.

I sit on the bed next to Firefoy, slip my boots off, setting them on the floor next to the bed, and lay my head back against the soft pillows. "Your hair looks better short," Firefoy whispers over to me.

"You think so?" I ask staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, you actually going to sleep now? Byen just collapsed on the bed! I think Starmoon just gave way to sleep!" Firefoy teases.

"I might as well. I haven't slept well lately."

"Such a tragedy!"

"Not really." I listen as he leans his head back against the pillows, mad that I was finally trying to sleep. But I knew that I would not sleep a wink for the rest of the night because of the events of today.

Firefoy's breathing slows, I assume he finally feel asleep. _I can never sleep unless from tiredness after a good day of training, but that's it. _I let out a long draw out breath of air. _Maybe I should head out to Court of the Sun again, mostly everybody's asleep by now._

I slow and quietly slide back out of bed, leaving my shoes wear they sit and head through the blue see though curtains. I slowly head out of the inn without making a sound.

Stepping out into the quiet and dark outside of Silvermoon City with only the full moon of Mu'sha to light my way to Court of the Sun. I stare at it, wanting to bath in it's brightness. But knowing here is not a good place to stand at this hour of the night.

I swiftly but quietly head to the pool at Court of the Sun, knowing that the Arcane Guardians would not care if I was there, but if I was standing in the middle of Murder Row they would suspect something was going on.

I feel the coolness that was there earlier this day. I stay on the lower level wanting to put my feet in the circulating water. I step over the ledge that keeps the water in the pool, sit down and slip my feet into the water again.

An Arcane Guardian passes barely noticing me, and goes on with his duties. _Thoughts are what keeps me up now. Since I turned thirteen they started coming, always wanting to remember everything that's happened since I stumbled into Starmoon's training arena. _

"I thought you had said you were going to sleep, Arcissa?" a voice asks, near me.

"Well, I couldn't sleep," I reply looking at who had said it, and it was none other than Firefoy.

"You left your boots by your bed, I thought you had gotta kidnapped, or something of the sort so I came looking for you," Firefoy explains sitting down next to me, now barefoot with his feet also in the water.

"No need to do that. It's not like anyone would kidnap a lonely, lowlife, rouge," I say looking back up at the night sky.

"Lonely?" Firefoy asks looking sideways at me.

"Yes. Lonely in this world."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm lonely in this world, and can't wait to head onto the next world. Wanting to see who would be there waiting for me."

"Are you trying to say that nobody here likes you?"

"Not like..."

"But?"

"Love..." I mumble more to myself.

"You think nobody loves you?" Firefoy shouts at the moons, laughing. "Boy you get so lost in thoughts now that you don't even realize that you have a long line of people."

I stay quiet now, staring down at the swirling water at my feet. "Water is so much more peaceful than us. Look at us, we're at war! For so long that I can't even remember from my studies any more!"

"So long that you've forgotten the promise?" he asks more serious now in the moonlight with his brown, short, ruffled hair and his bright green glowing eyes.

"No, I have not forgotten our promise. And one day I will make it much more than a childhood promise long forgotten in the years of exile that it lived in."

"But one day you will remember me, when you go off exploring and come back, to me?"

"Yes. I will. You will forever hold and place in the thoughts that keep me from sleeping every night, and here. . ." I say holding my hand to my heart.

"And you here. . ." he says, also putting his hand over his heart.

"So is that really why you came out here? To see what was on my mind?" I ask feeling a playful smile tug at my lips. _More than a smile. _I think.

"Might be. . ."

"You have to be joking?" I yell dipping my hands into the water, cupping them and then throwing the water in them at Firefoy.

"Hey now!" he yells, stepping farther into the water than needed, bringing water in my face.

I join him in the water and splash him. Moments later we hear footfalls and stop, jumping out of the playfullness that once engulfed us but had released itself into the air. We hide behind the big trees that surrond the place, me holding back rolling laughter and him smiling up a storm, both of us soaking wet, but not caring enough about it.

He mouths the words, _We should leave now. _I nod my head and wonder if life would be different if I remembered my parents, but it would be. I would live in a different house and I wouldn't be here with Firefoy if I had. I would miss out on too many things to count.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did ya' think? Reviews are more than loved, so just hit that little button down there please. I would love to hear what you have to say, I don't care if it's good or bad, because no reviews might slow down my thinking process all together.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the comments. And with out farther wait her is chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>I stare again at the ceiling, everybody's breathing slow, me the only one awake, again. <em>What will tomorrow bring me? Sorrow? Love? Adventure? Life's a ride now for me. <em>

I let silence consume my thoughts and try to let myself fall into sleep but it doesn't take. I let out another long draw out breath. _Thoughts always take over my brain. Why? What do they want me to remember? _

Master Starmoon rustles and wakes. "Oh, finally morning? We should be heading out soon," he mutters to himself. He slips himself out of bed and down to the rooms underneath.

_Well, I take it, I was the only who did not get sleep. And now it's morning._

Byen moves out of bed, putting on his boots he glides over to me and asks, "Did you go to Court of the Sun last night?" I nod but barely move. "Not smart of you two."

I stay still as he walks out of the room. "What was that about?" Firefoy whispers.

"I don't know. Something about going to Court of the Sun last night was not smart of us."

"You want me to ask him what he means?"

"No need," I say pulling my boots on, "but I think we should be leaving now."

"OK," he says pulling on his own boots. I walk down next to him, Master Starmoon and Byen already sitting down waiting for us. "And he awakes!" Byen teases. Firefoy just smiles.

"We might as well be off. You still have to train," Master Starmoon says. We all walk behind him and head back to Fairbreeze Village in silence, not passing a soul outside of the Silvermoon City half.

We run the last stretch of the walk, wanting to get back as quick as possible, like always. We smelled and saw fire in the distance but dismissed it, not having a care in the world.

Firefoy was the first to see it. Fairbreeze Village had caught on fire. I did not realize this and ask, "Firefoy why did-" I stop myself in mid-sentence at the sight of the inn on fire.

"Master?" somebody mumbles in the distance.

"Brightdawn? What happened?" Starmoon exclaims at the Dragonhawk Master.

"The. . . Alliance came. . ." he manages while pulling himself out from under some fallen rubble.

"What did they want? And where's everybody else?"

"They fled as soon as they heard they were coming. From what little Darnassae I know, I picked up the words, Lost, Princess and Find."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"You got me," Brightdawn says, standing up and taking some of Starmoon's water and food. "Thanks."

"So, from what you picked up, they were looking for a lost princess and they thought she was here?" Starmoon adds.

"Yes," Brightdawn says taking a bit of the biscuit.

"So they did all this," Firefoy says gesturing to the fires raging behind him, "to find some princess!"

"How did they get here?" Byen asks, finally speaking up after listening to the story. Mages come, trying to vanquish the burning flames.

"Through the Ghostlands!" Brightdawn explains, pointing in the direction of the Ghostlands.

"They must've came from the Eastern Plaguelands!" I say.

"Yes, yes! All is making sense, somewhat," Starmoon says.

"How?" all three of us ask, as Brightdawn walks away, thinking he's done with his explainations.

"You see-"

"Here's not the place, Starmoon!" one of the head mages yells at him. "Come help us put out the fires!"

"I'll finish this later, meet me back at the inn, and hurry, don't stop for anything! And guard Arcissa!" Starmoon says, pushing us off in the direction we came, with me stunned.

I try to form a sentence, even a word, but nothing comes. Firefoy takes hold of my wrist and runs, half pulling me and half dragging me.

"Stop! Firefoy!" I yell at him as he pulls me across the bridge.

"Can't!" he yells back and Byen grabs my other wrist and helps Firefoy. _It's all happening so fast! What's going on here? Why are they suppose to 'guard' me? _

We pass Ralen and don't say a word to him. _Answers are what we need. _Firefoy tries to drag me farther but I stop him, by holding my ground, and wrenching my hands out of their wrists.

"Stop!" I yell again and they stop in their tracks. "We need answers and I know where we can find some!" I look to my right and see a flash of blue go across the grass, but dismiss it.

"Let's just head to Silvermoon and decide from there." Firefoy suggests as an arrow flies near him. Just then a voice says, "I told you to go to the inn without any stops!" Master Starmoon says, holding the arrow at it's shaft, an inch from his face

"Many ap-" Firefoy starts with a bead of sweat coming down his face.

"Now's not the time! Into the portal!" Starmoon yells again, pushing me into it first. My world goes dark for moments as I feel the swirling energy of Starmoon's mana, it felt scared and mad at the same time.

My feet hit the ground but I don't realize it in time and my legs give way and Firefoy comes falling on top of me and Byen right after him. Starmoon stands next to us, with a worried look on his face.

We landed in the place we were hours ago with Innkeeper Velandra staring down at us, saying, "Starmoon what happened? Why aren't you back at Fairbreeze?"

"Calm down dear," he says. _Dear? _I think. _I didn't think he was married. _"Fairbreeze was attacked."

"What? By who? Why?"

"The Night Elves," he says calmly. "From what Skymaster Brightdawn has heard, they were looking for a lost princess, and thought she was at Fairbreeze. And now it lays, with its fires down and being repaired as we speak."

Velandra lets out a long drawn out breath. "They were looking for. . . a lost princess? But that doesn't make since."

"Nothing does now. All of my guesses were right here. Pupils! Gather yourselves and stay upstairs!"

"Yes, Master!" we all say standing up.

"Byen!"

"Yes?"

"Stay here, I have something to ask of you." I walk up the stairs with Firefoy, wondering about everything wanting to say, _I think I know what's going on, Firefoy! They're after me! _But I couldn't say it aloud, not now.

I lay in the same red bed as the night before, a million thoughts rushing thru my head. _What's going to happen? Will they raid Silvermoon next, looking for her? Why would they be looking in Blood Elf territory for a Night Elf? This is making no sense now._

_Nobody knows what's going on. Maybe the Night Elves do? I need to head to Sunfury Spire for ansewers. But how? I know now that I can't head out any time soon._

"Firefoy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean heading to Sunfury Spire's library for answers?" I nod and slip out of bed, thinking of something to say to Master Starmoon so we can slip out into the nearing night.

I walk in Firefoy's wake, already with the truth I'm about to tell Starmoon become held, _We're going to find answers._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I can't sleep any longer. I think Arcissa is rubbing off on me! Thoughts, stories! Too little time in the day now!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Longer this one seems. . . Well sorry for the wait on this one. School started today and that's eight hours out of my life, funness. Well I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews of the last couple of chapters. Anyways I'll stop talking and let you get on with the reading. By the way, reviews are prasied!**

* * *

><p>"No! I won't let you go, alone!" Starmoon says once I tell him what we're going to do.<p>

"I'm not going alone! Firefoy's going with me! And it's just up the road, a five minute walk, and a three minute run! We'll be surrounded by royal guards once we get to the mage library!" I yell at him.

"I know where you're going and I know why! But I already know that the answer doesn't lay there. It never did, and it never will."

"What do you mean?" Firefoy asks.

"The Horde hasn't had any new information on the Alliance and a lost princess," Velandra states. "I check it regularly, Arcissa, you won't find any information there, trust me."

"So you're saying that the Horde doesn't have anything about a lost princess?"

"None," Starmoon says.

I stay silent, any possibility vanishing from my mind at that moment. "Maybe Orgrimmar-"

"Nobody has them. We try to get more from the raids but it seems that nothing seems to get through. And the raid the Alliance had on Fairbreeze news will make it's way to Orgimmar in a couple of hours."

"Nothing? From all of the raids the Horde took on the Alliance, they never once came back with any information on a princess lost?" Firefoy asks.

"Never once. . ." Starmoon adds, sounding disappointed in the Horde.

"I think that we should all rest for the night, it must be nearing nightfall by now, and we all have had a long day," Velandra says.

_A long day? It feels like eternity ago that I ventured back to Fairbreeze and saw the village in flames. But I know again that I'm not going to sleep, I'm going to sneak out of here again. But this time, no Firefoy, _I think.

The others reside upstairs and it's just Firefoy and I, standing alone. "You better not be trying to sneak out again tonight," Firefoy whispers into my ear. "Starmoon set up guards at each of the exits, just in case the Alliance decide to send rouges into the city to look. You don't even have a slim chance of getting out."

Firefoy leaves me standing there, thinking. I know now that I'm not going to get out now, but there is a sense in trying. I follow Firefoy up the ramp and into the bed I slept in the night prior, or laid in.

The others yawn and let sleep consume them, sleep blurs the end of my mind. I try to keep the sleep out if my mind but two days, with more than enough events in them, pulled my mind into fog. My eyes gently fall, letting the silence become silence of sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake from a dreamless sleep, Firefoy was still asleep but everybody else was gone. "Firefoy!" I whisper over to him.<p>

"What?" he says rolling over.

"Where are the others?"

"They went down stairs, something about news from Orgimmar."

"OK, thanks." I slide my boots onto my feet, moving my toes around, waking them from sleep. I step down from the bed and walk down to join the others, who were deep in whispers.

"Morning," I say even though I still felt like I was asleep, with my vision fogged and my mind still in jumbles.

The hushed whispers stop and Starmoon says, "Morning, Arcissa, I see you let yourself fall into sleep last night."

"Yeah," I say grabbing an apple from the table.

"Firefoy still asleep?" Byen asks.

"Partly," I mumble take a bite of the apple, letting its freshness work its way through my mouth.

"You sleep well?" Velandra asks, cutting up vegatables.

"As good as insomia sleep gets," I smartly say, sitting down in one of the may assorted couches placed around the room. I watch as the others sit down, talking all the while. "The news came early this morning, they said they will send repair as fast as they can, and hopefully, some information on what's happen," Starmoon states.

"So we should head back to Fairbreeze soon?" I ask. Firefoy joins the group on the couches, rubbing his eyes.

"No, we will stay here, in the safety of Silvermoon City, because you were attacked by a hunter for unknown reasons. Unsafe for any of you three, because we don't know which one of you they were aimming for." Starmoon takes in a deep breath. "We all should stay in the safety of Silvermoon, surrounded by the royal guards, and under no circumstates should you leave the city, unless you notify me and I approve." He stops for a minute looking each of us in the eyes, trying to see if we had any desire to leave, which I did but did not show. "And not alone," he adds.

Quietness envelopes us, I feel my face warm when I look over at Firefoy. Was he staring at me because he would think I would sneak out, or something else? I put my hand to my face, _This has never happened before, am I getting feelings for my training mate? But that would destory our friendship if I told him, wouldn't it? Or would it make us stronger? I have a feeling this is going to dig at my thoughts to keep me from sleep. . ._

* * *

><p>A flick to my forehead brings me out of my complicating thoughts. "Are you going to sit there all day, thinking again, or would you like to wander with us?" Byen asks, with a playful smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.<p>

_Lonely? I can't remember the feeling anymore, or can I? With my friends next to me, does that me I'm not lonely, or is lonely still the feeling of being alone even though you're surronded by many different people, even though they're not of the same race or side? _Byen grabs my hand and pulls me away from the inn, Firefoy follows closely behind, laughing.

We run through Murder Row and out into Walk of Elders. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"I heard from someone that was visiting the inn that there was going to be something exicting over at The Bazaar! Fireworks maybe!" Byen exclaims.

_Fireworks! Always used to watch them at the Midsummer Festival, always fun, but I can't remember the last time we were there. We stopped watching them once we entered training. Is it almost night? I never thought to look up at the sky today. _

I look up and see that the sky had turned a beautiful shade of violet and red. "Look up at the sky, Firefoy!" I tell him.

"I already looked, it is unquie," he says.

"We would be outside to watch these," Byen explains, "but I asked Master and he said 'Do not leave the city, you might not know what will sneak up on you at dark!'" Byen says in a perfect imitation of the master's old sounding voice. We laugh, _We haven't laughed like this in forever! _

"Sit, Arcissa!" Byen says, pulling my arm and bringing me onto the blanket that was set on the brick ground earlier that day. It lay right next to the fountain with the three female Blood Elves with wreaths around their waists holding up the fountain.

"I love the fountain here. . ." I mumble to myslef.

"I do, too," Firefoy whispers in my ear. I jump a little, not expecting him to say, or hear, anything.

"Jumpy, on this magnificent night?" Firefoy asks, still in my ear.

"No, it's not-"

"Drinks? Should I go get drinks?" Byen interrupts.

"Yes!" Firefoy and I say together. I blush out of the blue.

Byen walks off in the direction of the Auction House. "You seem nervous, Arcissa," Firefoy asks once Byen is out of earshot.

"Just a bit. . ."

"And that is why?"

"Things are starting to come back to my mind. . ."

"Like?"

"Feelings, that I never thought I would feel for someone. . ." I look at the fabric under us.

He puts his hand under my chin, pulling my eyes into his. "They're pale again."

"Yes, I realize, but your's are still as bright green as I can remember."

"They are."

"They never seem to change but everything about them says something is bugging you, too," I say, still conscious of his hand holding my chin.

"You are right, something is bothering me." He brushes his finger against my cheek. "It's also about feelings that keep blooming up, but I can't find the courage to say them aloud to her." He moves his hand away and stares back at the sky.

**Boom! **

The first firework goes off, sending blue sparks to the ground below. Byen returns with drinks balanced on his hands. He hands them around smiling and watching the fireworks with us.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of fluff there. . . I'm not a great fan of fluff to tell you the truth, well not good at writing fluff. . . Review please, I would love to hear what you have to say about my story and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but school stinks...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is chapter 6! enjoy and review please.**

* * *

><p>I stare at the sparks from the fireworks fall from the sky. <em>I want to fly one day. Maybe even take a Dragonhawk out. But I really don't want to be that high in the sky. <em>My head bobs down. I shake my mind from the fog that keeps coming.

_Sleepness, I"m about to fall asleep here? At the fireworks? But what will happen if I do? _I involuntarily lean against Firefoy's shoulder. He puts his hand around my waist. _Must not sleep, again. _

"Arcissa, it's okay to sleep like a normal person," Firefoy whispers into my ear, his soothing voice fogging my mind more. "But that's right, you don't think of yourself as normal."

I nod my head, not as an answer but as an attempt to get rid of the fog. "You're not going to get rid of the fog tonight. If you sleep, I'll carry you back."

"Not tonight, Firefoy," I whisper as an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sleeping tonight."

"That's not smart."

"Why would you say that?"

He takes a sip of the wine he was given. "Because you need more sleep. More often. You train hard, and rarely sleep. You run hours on end and don't sleep. You're body'll get so tired that you'll collapse."

"Then I will sleep when I collapse."

"No! What would happen if you were in the midst of battle and collapsed? I wouldn't be able to stop whatever I'm doing to rush to you. And I would not like to see you dead. So sleep, Arcissa!"

"Just quit making a fuse over it!" I lean my head farther into his shoulder letting sleep consume me more. My breathing slows and my mind blanks, but I linger in the area between sleep and awake.

I let thoughts take over my mind once again. _Lonely? Am I what you would call lonely, even though I am surrounded? Or is this just the feeling of finding love you didn't know you would find? _I slowly open my eyes just a bit to take a look at Firefoy's short brown hair, moving in the wind.

He looks down and I close my eyes, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. I feel him stand, with me wrapped in his arms. The fireworks stop and he heads through a crowd of people. I don't hear Byen, he must've went ahead.

The crowd seems to get louder as he heads back to the inn. I slowly close my thoughts, not wanting to let my feelings get the best of me.

* * *

><p>I move just a bit, still thinking that I was in Firefoy's arms, because, in fact somebody's arm was still wrapped around my waist. I feel soft pillows under my head, and a blanket over top me. <em>I'm not outside anymore. . . <em>I finally realize, I had fallen asleep on the way back and now I was sleeping next to Firefoy. _Why am I not in my own bed? _

I open my eyes and look to my side. Someone else was sleeping there, we must have gotten back late and somebody else took the bed. I try to move out from under his arm, but I can't. _Did the others see this? What did they think?_

I stop trying to move and lay back down in defeat. Firefoy moves and faces me, still half asleep. "I like. . ." he trails off. I try to think of a reasonable explanation, _He's talking in his sleep again. _

He opens his eyes, looking straight at me. He nearly rolls off the bed. "I- I- I'm- sorry," he finally manages.

He stares wide-eyed at me. "About what?" I ask.

"You having to sleep with me. . . It must be really awkward for you. . ." I nod. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mostly," I say, standing out of the bed, slipping on my boots. "You?"

"Bad, I had a weird dream last nigh-" He stops himself, as if to recollect his dream.

"What was it about?" I ask realizing that he wasn't going to finish.

"Oh, nothing, never mind, I forgot." He slips on his own boots and heads downstairs, to join the others, I think, because the only other person I saw here with us, was the old man covered in pillows and blankets. _Most of had a bad night and drank too much. He looks blue, too? _

I too join the others downstairs. They all seemed to be talking about something at the table but stopped once I came down. "Morning!" Velandra says, cheerful as always.

"Morning to all of you," I say, sitting down next to Byen at the table.

"Arcissa?" Starmoon asks, "Why did you sleep next to Firefoy last night?" Firefoy moves in his seat and takes a drink with a hint of red on his face.

"Wasn't there another person in our sleeping quarters last night?" I ask.

"No, not that I know of, and if there is someone in there, they shouldn't be there, because no one last night new came in," Velandra answers.

"I slept with Firefoy because there was another man upstairs, in the other bed, my bed. He was sound asleep when I awoke, he also looked drunk and blue."

Starmoon stands, so fast that his chair falls on the ground. "Byen go get the guards, it seems a Night Elf sneaked in late last night under our noses."

Byen runs out of the room, heading toward the nearest guard. I look over at Starmoon, who seems to be heading up toward the Night Elf. "Starmoon!"

"Arcissa, don't ever call me that without master, even though I helped you when you were little and told you to call me Starmoon, but now, that you're older, you must call me Master Starmoon!" he says not looking at me.

"Master Starmoon! What are you going to do?"

"I am going to deal with this infiltrator myself!"

"Starmoon! You can't!" Velandra yells at him.

"I must, what would happen if he was hiding right now, waiting to give the signal to his Alliance friends outside?"

"Wait for the guards!" Firefoy says.

"What if he sneaks out, like he sneaked in?"

"Then we would let him go! Let him flee from the Silvermoon City guards!" Velandra says. "He might have a hidden blade!"

"I must!" he says as a final answer.

"You can't!" I yell running ahead of him, stretching my arms wide, blocking his way.

"Get out of the way, Arcissa! You do not understand what you are doing!"

"Not until the guards come!"

"Arcissa! Move now! Or I will use force!" I see his hands are swimming with mana, and I take a small step back. "Move!" he says more firmly, I see tears hiding under his eyes. _He doesn't want to use force against his student who was more like a daughter? When he used his ice attack earlier it was to stop me from hurting Byen?_

"Move Arcissa!"

I take in a ragged gasp, not from an attack by Starmoon, but by a perceiving sensation in my back. I hear Velandra screams, Firefoy yells my name, and Byen storms in the door with a horde of royal guards on his heels.

I feel blood trickle on my back and in my mouth. I fall back. _Was I just stabbed?_ I ask myself, the last thought I thought. Firefoy's arms catch me as I fall. I stare at the bow and quiver at his back, with his brown hair moving and his glowing green eyes moving up and down my body. Was it at that moment that I realized that this was the one I had feelings for, and he had the same feelings for me?

"Arcissa? Arcissa! Can you hear me?" Was the last I heard before everything brightened and then faded into nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats kinda a cliff hanger! Haha review please! Love to hear what you would like ot say! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say about this one, but keep reading I hope you review, until next time =) I'll type after school, hopefully. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><em>Arcissa? Wake! <em>a unfamiliar voice asks in my head.

_Wh- where am I? _I think, trusting this voice that appeared in my head.

_Alive. Barely, _it replies.

_Where is alive? _I ask trying to open my eyes but seeing the same result as if they were still closed. I try to move but see that my arms don't move with my will.

_In your thoughts, your body should be where you left it, in Firefoy's arms. _

_Am I all right?_

_Yes, it was a fatal wound but with the right healing you will live._

_What happened?_

_You were stabbed by a night elf. Because they were trying to assassinate or capture you, whichever they were able to do first. But it seems they were close to killing you. _

_How come they tried to murder me? _

_I don't know, I know what you know, _she says.

_It scares me at the thought. . ._

_I know what you mean, the thought of someone wanting to kidnap you for reasons unknown to us. . ._

A shout comes from far off, was that out of my mind or in it? _Now it is time for you to return, I will stay in touch with you, through the thoughts that keep you from sleep._

I feel my body getting pulled up, my mind blurs and and the scene changes back to that of the inn. I'm breathing fast, the breathes are ragged and rushed. I feel pain in my back, blood rushes fast from my back.

Firefoy holds me tight in his arms, not letting go. "Firefoy, you must let go of her. She needs healing this instant!" I see a single tear falls from his right eye. I bring a shaking hand up to his face and wipe it away. "Don't cry," I say in a raspy voice.

He leans done and places a single kiss on my soft lips. Reluctantly, he hands me over to a priest who reassures him, "She'll be healed in an hour tops, come visit her upstairs by then."

We pass Byen who looks at me, but he's preoccupied by something Starmoon says. I look, from the arms of the priest, down the ramp at the night elf who had stabbed me. He was dressed plainly, more like a poor man, than an assassin sent from Darnassus.

"You'll live, Arcissa. They're interrogating him now, seeing why he tried to kidnap you. But he seems not to know much, just that he was sent to Silvermoon, look for a blood elf with pale eyes and bring her back."

She sets me down, with my back facing the ceiling, on the blue bed, now stained with blood. "I'm sorry, Arcissa, but in order for me to get to the wound I'll need to cut your clothes."

I don't move not having the will or strength to reply. I feel a slight tug and pull as my clothes snap under the blade releasing my bloody tunic. A light flashes behind me and the bleeding stops. "I'm sorry but my magic isn't strong enough to heal it completely, but there is no risk of infection, and it will just need to get bandaged."

She takes a breath and fumbles for something in her bag. She pulls out white bandages moments later, she starts to wrap them around my back. Minutes later my back is fully bandaged but I still feel what is there and won't be hidden.

"I'm also sorry to say," the priest says, packing up her things, "that it will leave a scar and it will be harder for you to train in the months to come."

I wrap myself in the blankets that lay around me. "Can you please send Firefoy up," I ask, n=knowing I was in nothing but bandages and pants.

"Yes! Of course!" she says, heading through the blue curtains.

_You must watch where you walk now, Arcissa! _The voice says. _You might not know what lays behind you. _

I do not reply just curl up in a ball, waiting for Firefoy to relax me. His quiet steps come, I listen as he quickly pulls off his boots and holds me tightly.

"I'll never let you get taken away from me again."

"Thank you for that reassurance," I mumble. His body warmth heats me more.

"I don't know why he would want to hurt you. I will never let anyone do that to you. I want to punch him, someone!"

"Firefoy! Calm yourself, there's a lot going on here. Secrets are being kept from us."

"Yes-"

"Arcissa!" the priest says. "You also need to get some rest, rest is the key for your healing. Firefoy, if you don't let her sleep I must ask you to leave."

"Sorry, Mother," he says, out of respect.

She leaves us there, him holding me and me curled up into a ball. "Mother?" I ask him.

"Ya, sorry I didn't tell you earlier but my mother is a medic. She travels a lot and I don't get to see her much."

"Oh, I did not realize. . ."

"Firefoy!" she yells from downstairs.

I curl tighter, wanting Firefoy to never leave my side, and us lay under the cover like this forever._ But the day will come when we will have to fight again._

"Sleep, my darling, like she said, you need sleep. Insomnia will have to wait." I feel a smile from on his face. Under firefoy's breath I hear simple words come, "I love you. . ." before sleep consumes me and I sleep a dreamless sleep.

Firefoy moves around midnight, I move from under him, not wanting him to follow me to the pool again. I leave my shoes once again and pull on Firefoy's black cloak he threw earlier on the ground. My back lets out a scream to stay back, intertwined with Firefoy but my mind says to get away to the pools just for a while.

I sneak past the inner guards easily but the real challenge was to get past the outer guards. They were always the smart ones, put their whole body in the way of the door and make sure nobody goes in or out with out notification.

I let the shadows consume me as I pass through the couches, quiet and not making a sound. They were always so full of themselves, the outer guards. Easy to trick, too. All I had to do was touch their arm, very softly and they would look around and not notice me walking away.

Here I was now, behind the outer guard. I move my hand closer to his left arm, slowly and trying not to let my pale skin show. He lets out a breath of air, bored out of his mind. I brush my finger against his rough skin and he looks around.

I pull myself closer to the wall and rush out of his sight, hiding in the dark of a half moon night. I run silently toward the pools, my feet barely hitting the ground and not even making a sound.

My breath was still with me as I put my feet into the cooling, soothing water. An Arcane Guardian passes, not noticing me, still in the cloak, pulled close to my face.

I hear lighter steps, not those of a guard, guardian or Firefoy, they were light but I could still hear them. A voice says close to my ear, it's breath hot, "We've been looking for you! Sixteen years you've been lost from us. We've been looking thirteen, and now it's time for you to return home."

A rough hand grabs my hair, pulling the hood down, making my eyes look at the stars and my eyes tear in pain. More hands pull at my clothes, tying my arms and legs, gagging me and putting a blindfold over my eyes. They were fast, too fast for me to scream or think or react.

I'm thrown onto a animal of some sort, from the feel of the fur, it seems like a tiger. Voices laugh at their prey, easily caught. They whistle and the tigers pound off and quickly into open air. _Where did they leave out of? It couldn't have been the main entrance because they would've been chased down. They might have came in and out from a hidden door, or they opened a door that opens to the Dead Scar! _

I move my hands, trying to get them out of the binding. The voice comes again laughing it was, a voice of a man's, "You will not get out of these bindings, they were knotted by a great huntsman who happens to be a master at knots." Other voices laugh.

I try to say something but it comes out muffled. "You're going to have a restless night, Arcissa, you should have stayed with Firefoy."

A hand puts itself on my shoulder, steadying me from falling off. _How do they know Firefoy? _I think to myself stunned at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm extremely happy that I got this up quickly :) even though school started. But I'm thinking as fast as I can. Anyway on with the story and don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

><p>I ride uncomfortably on the tiger, going to Azeroth knows where? Trying to think of a rational thought of why they kidnapped me, and why I left Firefoy in the first place. Nothing comes, I shiver from cold.<p>

They stop after a while, I feel nobody moving, like they all stopped breathing, even the body pressed closely to me, making me warm. A voice close to my ear says, "We're almost to camp, you'll be warmer there. It'll be a while though, for us to get acquainted with each other, but we'll get to know each other better."

I stay silent, even though a million questions are swimming around in my mind. _Who are you, and why did you kidnap me? _But I know better than to blurt out absurd questions once they take the gag off me. Strong arms pull me from my armpits, setting me on the ground, almost like throwing me. I could tell this was not the gentle sounding man that sat behind me because he felt scrawny when his body was pressed closely to mine on the tiger.

"Put her in the tent with Tinsi!" a voice shouts from behind my blindfold. My head turns back and forth at Alliance members walk around me, examining me. _I feel like a mana worm right now, the ones Firefoy and I used to kill. _

Two sets of hands grab my arms and legs, lift and take me to a direction I was unable to process. Voices laugh and talk around me, I pick up words like, "She?" and then laughs and, "Blood Elves, easy to capture!" and more laughs.

I feel my face flare at their words that came to my pointy ears. "Tinsi!" one of my handlers yells inside a tent.

"Yes?"

"She's here! Captain said bring her to you!" The thing was I understand exactly what they all said, and it was just hitting me now. I never read Darnassae before in my life, or heard it for that matter, but now I could fully understand them without a hesitate.

_I remember when I was little and I had to accompany Starmoon to Silvermoon. He was going to help interrogate a Night Elf. Since he didn't know what they were saying a Blood Elf resaid what Starmoon was saying. Before the translator replayed what the male night elf said, I already knew what he said. I didn't think it important at the time to tell him, but I guess I was wrong. I was escorted out of the room because of something the night elf said, to quick for me to hear._

"Put her somewhere on the ground just not near. . . yeah just set her down on the cot!" he says.

"Yes, Tinsi," my other handler replies, the one holding my feet.

They shuffle over to the end of the tent and drop me. They don't lightly set me on the cot, they just drop me from where they were standing, which was about two feet from the cot. I land with a weird sound and my back aching.

"That would be all, you are dismissed," Tinsi says. After moments of silence I hear feet moving around and the tent front moving, being locked in place by some object would be my guess. All goes quiet, I don't hear the commotion from outside, or the wind hitting against the sides of the tent.

I sense a hand close to my face, near my eyes. "Let's see what you look like without all of the tying." He pulls the blindfold over my eyes and they are met by a sight of a young man's face. He is tall and dark skinned, his eyes are a pale silver, and on his face is a marking that looks like a butterfly.

His purplish hair feel from behind his dark pointy ears and into his eyes, "You look beautiful. . ." he trails off pulling the gag out of my mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that aloud. . ."

He steps back into the end of the tent. I blush and don't reply. "You seem like the kind of person who blushes easily."

"I am. . ." I quietly answer.

"If I cut those off," he asks, indicating the ropes tied around my ankles and wrists, "will you promise to not run out into the woods nearby?"

I nod as he makes his way back over to me, grabbing a dagger from the table in the middle of the already crowded tent, full of papers and books, paintings and old news laying around. "This might hurt a bit. . ." he says taking both my wrists in his large hand and brings the dagger up through the rope. The oxygen slowly adds to the little oxygen that was there.

I rub my wrists and mutter, "Thanks," as he cuts the ropes around my feet.

"No problem, it's the least I could do. . ."

"Why do you say that?"

"We stole you in the middle of the night, out of the slim chance you would want to go to the pool. Everybody must be worried."

" Yeah, I'm worried too. . ."

"I am too. . ."

"Why are you worried?" I ask.

"Because I really don't know what's going to happen after this, we were sent on a mission to get you. They sent a group of missionaries in search of you, the night elf that was found, was one. They found you sitting by the pool and took you in the middle of the night, when we work best at." He stops talking, sits next to me and runs a hand through his hair.

"It all happened without word, the search came near an end now, nobody knows what to do. . . nobody. We can't take you back, the High Priestess is dying, she never bore any children." He puts his head in his hands. I stare at him, a quiet tune coming to my mind.

_O drasi.  
>Si nashanoi, quel'dorei.<br>Nordrassill!_

_Eoplei matodei...  
>Anu ratore...<em>

I hum the song and Tinsi gives me a sideways glance. "I'm sorry it just came to my mind, I don't know where I heard it before. . ."

"It's called Nightsong, people have many ideas about what it's meaning is, but I think it's about the night elves going to war."

I stay silent letting it sink in that I never heard that song before in my life that I remember and now I was sitting next to Tinsi humming it. "What is my mind coming to?" I think aloud.

"I don't know, I've just met you, maybe you should ask your friends once this all settles."

_Firefoy! I think we're more than a friend now. . . but I don't know. _"What if this never settles?"

"Then you'll live as our High Priestess until you die. Which might be awhile. . ."Tinsi explains looking at me.

_I'll live hear forever? On the Alliance side, forever? And never able to see Starmoon, Firefoy and Byen again? _

"Why did you attack Fairbreeze Village?"

"We had information from a spy, he thought you were there, he saw your pale eyes and thought, but didn't know you had left for Silvermoon. We were all surrounded by guards and we had nothing else as a defense then to set fire. . ."

"You almost burned down my village!" I yell standing.

"Arcissa? Quiet down. They do not know you are not still tied up!" He grabs my arm and yanks me down, fast enough to hurt my arm. "Stop!" he whispers harshly in my ear, still holding onto my arm.

I stare at his unreadable eyes, "Let. Go. of. Me!" I say through clenched teeth.

"Be quiet!" he says, dropping my arm.

"Don't touch me again!" I stare at him.

He stares at me again, directly into my pale eyes, "I still that you look beautiful, even when you're angry."

I blush again and tear my head away from his eyes. "Leave me alone."

"You blush easily," he says again, trying to hold back laughter.

"What are you giggling about?"

"How would you like to take a tour after everyone falls asleep?"

I think for a moment, wondering what I would gain from it. _I would learn where we are, survey the __area, and try to find out more._

"I'd like that. . ." I decide. "But first I think I need some rest."

He stands and heads over to the chair sitting near the table, grabs papers, and looks through them. I lean my head back, not expecting sleep to come so easily. But it did, as soon as my head feel against the rough pillow my eyes closed for a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Every time I finish a chapter I'm like "Yes! Another chapter down more to come! I wonder what people will think this time?" and so with that don't forget to review and enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>I'm woken up by the sound of a flute, close. I rub my eyes, realizing it had only been a couple of hours, by the looks of the melted candle.<p>

I look for the maker of the noise and find it comes from Tinsi. "That's a magnificent song," I mumble, sliding my feet from the soft blanket Tinsi must have put on me to keep me away from the cold. He stops at the notice of me being awake.

"Everybody fell asleep, an hour ago, I did not have the courage to wake you up. It looked like the sleep was well needed after your long journey over two territories. Those tigers can get uncomfortable after awhile."

"What territory are we in right now?" I ask.

"I think they said Eastern Plaguelands. . . we're on our way to the Wetlands, which might take a few days now."

"Eastern Plaguelands? Why are we here?"

"Because it wasn't safe for us to hide in Ghostlands and we couldn't make it to The Hinterlands by nightfall, and traveling in the plague lands at night is dangerous. And if you're wondering how we got past all of the guards, we passed straight on through the Dead Scar. Had to kill some of the plagued to get through they did."

"You weren't one of them that kidnapped me?" I ponder.

"No, I was one of the few that stayed behind to see how far they would get and where camp would be set up at nightfall."

"You are a passive one, aren't you? You didn't want to be in any of this?" I ask staring at his silver eyes, searching for an answer, but coming up with none. This subject was now closed.

"Let's go on that midnight walk, Rouge!" he says, holding out his hand. "Grab your weapons, it is unsafe at night."

"But-" Tinsi points to the table, at the belt sitting there. I grab it, pull it on and follow him into the dark night. "Where are your weapons?"

"Here!" he exclaims, pulling a long sword from his belt and turning it in his hands, examining it in the low light. "Beautiful. It's name is Saver of the Dead. . ."

"That's a pleasant name for a sword," I mumble.

"Yeah, my dad named it, he gave it to me before I left. . ."

"Oh," I say, following him past more soundless tents. "Where are we going?"

"On a tour, like you asked!" He smiles.

"Then why aren't you pointing out things? Like the person wandering over there!" I point out. He notices the person and pushes me to the ground, covering me with his whole body and me getting self-conscious.

His broad chest was pushed against my slim frame. I feel heat rise quickly to my face and my hands sweating.

The person quietly passes by us, not even noticing the two of us. Moments pass but feel like an entirety, but slowly me moves off me and mutters, "Sorry, I'm not really to be out at this time without a guard. Or with you outside and untied."

"I understand," I say brushing myself off and following him through the maze of tents and into open air. I hear noises I never heard before in the peaceful lands of Eversong Woods, but then again I have never been outside of that little world before. Now I was in the plague lands.

I shiver again from the cold night, realizing I didn't have Firefoy's cloak anymore. I watch as Tinsi pulls his coat off and puts it around me, a silent gesture in a world of cold. We pass a tree line and not a word passes between us.

"Where are we-" I start but a Scrounge monster tackles me down and before I could pull my daggers out he has his claws drawn at my throat. I'm in shock and can't move, I hear Tinsi say something, a slicing through bone sound and a hand picks me off the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asks, putting his weapon back in its sheath.

"Yeah," I say, but not really feeling okay. I rub my neck feeling something bubble up into my brain.

"Can we head back?"

"Sure, I was just thinking that."

I walk behind again, my mind full of thoughts once again. _I already hate this. I might never see them again. I just found out that my life would be over before it started to progress. I will live in the same routine for the rest of my life. I need to get out of here._

Not a word passes between us, not a sound even. He opens the tent, holds it opens for me and follows me into the almost dark tent. He sits down in the chair by the table and the diminishing candle. I sit back down on the cot, listening to his breathing slow.

He puts his hand over it and blows softly, dimming the tent to complete darkness. I stain my ears to the sound of his heart. It slows into a steady sleeping beat. I pull Tinsi's coat closer to my skin, ready for the plan I have made in the moments notice.

I move my cold toes, knowing they weren't covered and will suffer for this. _I'm ready for this run. A long run. _I think to myself. I move silently, not knowing if Tinsi was a heavy or light sleeper. I move the tent opening out of the way, looking left and right in the midnight air for any guards.

Not seeing a soul I rush through the tents not knowing where I was heading, and how long I would be running until I got to Light's Hope Chapel or Quel'Lithien Lodge somehow. I run over rocks and sticks hurting my feet all the while making me wish I brought my shoes.

I hear footsteps behind me, biding me to run all the faster. Arms wrap their way around my waists, twisting me around and around in circles until finally we both fall onto the ground. In the low light, lighten only by the crescent moon, I didn't see a face I recognized but a voice I did.

He lay atop me like he pressed his warm body against my cold one on the tiger. "I'm sorry for holding you captive but it's against our orders to let you flee in the middle of the night. You sure are fast though."

"Let go off me!" I yell, trying my best to get out from under his slender but muscular body.

"Stop struggling like that and stop yelling or you'll get yourself into more trouble," he says into my ear. "I'm Rein. This is a bad way for us to get to know each other, Arcissa."

"How do you know my name?"

"Everybody here knows your name." He ties my hands back up.

"Why?"

"Because you were are soul objective on this mission and everybody needed to know your name and what you were skilled at."

He picks me off the ground, slings me over his shoulder, and heads back to the direction of the camp. "You really shouldn't go running off into the woods like that at night. You might not know what could be hiding behind a rock and if it'll be friendly," he advises.

I stay quiet, thinking a mile a minute again, and hanging on his shoulder like a practice dummy I used to throw axes at. We enter camp and he walks into Tinsi's tent, waking him.

"You are a heavy sleeper now," Rein says. "Light the candle!"

"Y-yes Rein!" Tinsi stutters, moving around. The candle was lit and the tent comes back to life. I finally get a chance to see what my chaser looks like. His skin light blue and his green hair keeps falling out of place only to be moved back into place by Rein.

Rein towers over Tinsi by a foot, and me by three. His hand at his waist, holding the hilt of his sword, ready for an attack. "You should watch over her more closely and not fall into a deep sleep so easily!" Rein says to Tinsi.

Tinsi doesn't reply, looks at me, and straightens the table up, getting ready for the departure. "Both of you, be ready in an hour! Arcissa, you're riding on my tiger!" he states not even glancing at me. He walks out and closes the tent opening, letting the morning sun creep in.

"Arcissa! You said you weren't going to runaway if I untied you!" Tinsi says through clenched teeth. "You lied to me! You got me in trouble!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to live in the Alliance forever, I like my friends," I mutter, not looking at him.

"You'll just have to deal with it! Next time think before you act!"

I stare at my feet, bloody and bruised from the run, my back aching from the take down and my mind regretting the choices I have made. _I just seem to be getting myself deeper into the hole. I might regret everything I ever did, but at least I know I have done something good. Now that will change forever; I need help from Firefoy!_

Tinsi moves all of the papers and books into a bag, he folds the legs of the table and lays it on the ground. Moments pass, not noticeable by me but by the voice of Tinsi, "Come on, get off the cot, it's almost time to go. Rein is outside waiting for you!"

I stand and head out the tent, not saying a word to Tinsi. A majestic white tiger stands four feet from the entrance of the tent, sitting on it is Rein, barking out orders to other night elves. He spots me, holds out a hand and says, "Come here, we're leaving early!"

Hesitantly, I take his hand. He pulls me up and onto the soft fur, whispering in my ear, "Hold on tight!" The tiger bounds forward and heads beside the rising sun and away from the falling night with a guard of ten other elves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Sorry for the wait, I couldn't think... Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

><p>Rein holds onto me for dear life, like I would go tumbling down, with my hands still tied up.<em> Maybe if they stop, they'll finally decide I'm trusted enough to not be tied up by the hands all the time. <em>I think watching the scenery fly past.

Brown pine trees, old grass, ruined buildings. All of it because the Scrounge had attacked the lands. "I'm sorry Arcissa. I never properly introduced myself, now that I look back at it. I'm Rein."

"Yeah, hello, Rein," I say, not really caring much.

"You seem mad..."

"Just a bit." I move as the tiger bounds over a hill, fast to become more comfortable with my binds. I'm lifted off the mount and into the air. "Holy shit!" I yell falling onto the ground with a _thump! _

"I see you're trying to escape."

"No! I moved, it jumped, and I..."

"You're rambling on, and she's not an it, she has a name, it's Niveus," Rein says, grabbing a hold of my bindings and yanking me back onto the tiger.

"Well, nobody ever tells me this stuff."

"You never ask."

I don't reply to his comment, just stare into the white and blackness of Niveus. After a long period of silence, he says, "I'll do you a favor."

"And what is that?"

"Next time we stop, for a long period, or for a short period, I'll ask if I can take those ropes off you."

"Thanks," I say, letting the silence envelop us.

"What was life for you, back in Eversong Woods that is?" Rein asks.

"I didn't really do anything but train...and talk with Firefoy and Byen... How is life as a Night Elf?" I involuntarily let the question slip out, not really caring about his home life.

"Well... My parents died when I was ten, it was a murder... that's what they told me at least. I lived with distant relatives for a while. I had to move from Darnassus to Darkshore. I didn't get a chance to take anything with me, anything expect for the clothes on my back and the sword at my side. The boat ride was long and horrendous, there were pickpockets and rouges, muggers, and crazy people that looked like they would pull a knife at your throat any second.

"They all left me alone, it seemed like everyone had heard of my parents' death. I did not know at the time, but my mother was an excellent druid and my father a skilled warrior for the capital. I had a brother, his name was Fral, but he died of an illness when I was five. He used to be my best friend, we used to sword fight all the time, even though he was ten years my elder.

"I could confide in him. He would never tell when I did something wrong, he would help me with my studies, with my problems. It started with a cough, it wasn't much of a problem so my parents did not think it important to heal him. By the time the illness progressed into something bad, they could not heal him." Rein's face turns into stone, but he continues with his story.

"I followed in my father's footstep's and became a warrior. I had found a woman who I was interested in... but she... she did not share my feelings. She married some years back, I haven't talk to her since then. I do not know if she remembers the times we had in the woods, exploring, killing, having a wild time."

He does not continue, his face as unreadable. "I did not know my parents, they had left me for dead when I was three... I stumbled into one of my master's training sessions. I was lucky, if I didn't find that place I would be dead. I am sorry for your loses."

We close the subject, not wanting to bring up anymore painful memories. We pass a tower that stands high and proud atop a hill, bats fly around the top, screeching. "Teher!" Rein yells at a night elf riding a orange and black striped tiger.

"Rein, what is it?" he shouts back.

"We're almost to the lake! We might want to prepare ourselves for some plagued!" They pull their tigers onto the stone path, all of the night elves pull their swords out, making the sound of metal against the sheath.

"Left, Teher!" Rein yellls, telling him to pull off the stone path and onto one faded and less ridden on.

"We're going to pass through Plaguemist Ravine!" a night elf confirms.

"Don't attack them unless they attack you first!" Rein commands, moving to the front of the pack. The others form into a single file line behind Rein. He commands Niveus to run faster, and straight through many plagued monsters, swerving left and right, trying to avoid them.

Some wander close and attack, bring his sword down, he cuts their heads. He runs over hills and slows down when the lake comes into view. "That's Darrowmere Lake," Rein points out. I look over to my right to see the lake that leads over to the Western Plaugelands.

I turn my head back to look infront of me. There is a long ride past the lake, it seems like it will take a good while to get to the Wetlands from here. _I can't even remember where they are now! My memory is leaving me from my studies! _I think.

The mounts slow to a stop, their owners sliding off and grabbing food and water from a pack hanging off the sides. "Break time!" Rein says, sliding to the ground, and grabbing me off Niveus. "Teher!"

"Yeah?" Teher answers.

"We're allowed to cut the ropes off her right?"

"I don't see the harm in it. If she runs away she will must likely be caught and killed by one of te plauged, or the group that's behing us."

"Hear that?" Rein asks me, I nod, realizing they were joking, I hope. Rein pulls out a knife from its sheath. "Carefull, this might hurt!" _Not more than the rope burns I'm getting from these binds! _I think.

He saws at the ropes, cutting through each on slowly, prolonging my release. Almost as if he doesn't trust me, I don't blame him, I did run away last night, or atleast attempted to. He cuts through the last one, letting the remains fall to the ground, he picks them up and tosses them into the lake.

They sink to the bottom, sitting there and not moving. I rub my wrist, the feeling returning to them slowly. _This is going to be a long ride. _

All the Night Elves sit in a circle, enjoying themselves and laughing. They bite pieces of bread off and eat them, taking sips of water every now and then, to wash the bread down. "Catch!" one of the warriors yell, throwing me a loaf of bread and a canteen of water.

I put my hands up to catch them, but only succeed in catching the bread, letting the water hit the ground. I grab it and join the others in their circle. They were talking about the night's events, or of their home life, the children they left at home, or the wife they left.

I take this time to look at my surrounds. There's a path that leads up into the mountains, it seems steep, hard to travel on probably, tree stumps surround the mountains, fungus growing out of the tops, undisturbed, and toads crock near the lake. Teher, the Night Elf with purple skin and bright blue hair says, "Let's get a move on it!" He stands and streaches.

Rein stands up, puts his hand out to me, saying, "Let's go, Arcissa, a long leg still awaits us." I take his cold hand into my warm one, he pulls me up. I walk behind him back to Niveus, putting his canteen of water back in its place and pulling himself up onto her. He puts his hand out to me again, I take it and he pulls me infront of him.

The tigers bound off, heading toward the steep hill I saw earlier. Rein whispers in my ear, "Welcome to Plaugemist Ravine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! Sorry for the long wait for the update, I was grounded for quiet awhile... But now here I am! On chapter 11! Enjoy and please if you review it makes me update a whole lot faster, trust me. See you next time.**

* * *

><p>Niveus climbs the steep hill fast, like she's already ridden it before, more than once. There's planks of wood, buried, in the ground all the way to the top of the hill- no it is a mountain. I suppose they are to help climbers reach the top without falling. The others yell something beyond my hearing, something that amuses them all, <em>An inside joke... <em>I think.

The trees start to grow more and more as we reach the top. It's getting darker, we must have been riding for a long while. Torches light themselves, _Magic... _I think to myself. "The lodge?" one of the elves yell to Rein.

"Yes, Lar!" Rein yells to the light skinned elf. Rein leans closer into me, his hands tight around Niveus' steering. She runs faster, running with all her might, it turns into a game, a racing game to these elves. _They must have been watching us when we ran that race earlier._

"Rein?" I hear my voice reach out to him.

"What is it?" he asks a smile creeping up on his face.

"An arrow almost hit Firefoy- the hunter-" I correct myself, "back when I was running from the fire, in Fairbreeze, I mean."

"What about it?" I notice that there is a bow swung across many of the warriors backs, including Rein's.

"Who shot it?"

Rein's face turns cold, he's holding back something. "I can't remember..." He's lying, I can always tell when people are lying to me. I don't pick much more.

The path splits in two, one to the left and one to the right. Rein pulls Niveus to the right, farther down the mountain. The trees grow left and right, full of bright green leaves. "The colors of the trees should be changing soon..." Rein mutters to himself.

"Watch out for the Silvermane!" Teher yells to Rein. Rein pulls Niveus away from the silver wolf that was wondering around without a fear.

"Thanks, Teher!" Rein yells over, barely even paying attention to the road still in front of him. The dirt path changes to a stone path, the tigers paws hit the ground hard and a rhythm comes to mind, on that seems to stick in my mind for a while.

_Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. _The song familiar in my mind, but where is it from. A face appears in my vision, a man's. His long auburn hair falling into my face, green eyes staring down into mine. A smile crosses his face, words come from a far off distance, a woman's singing voice. They speak to one another, their voices inaudible to me.

The cool breeze of water brings me out of the song. There's a water source nearby, by the smell of it. "Hide her!" Lar yells to Rein.

"Sorry, Arcissa, you are better kept a secret from everybody else," Rein whispers, pulling his cloak closer to my body, hiding my pale skin from the others.

"There is only one room put off from the lodge, Rein, you are to take Arcissa there and sleep. Teher and I will take guard," Lar says. The tigers stop and someone gets off and walks into a building.

"Try not to move, it draws less attention to you. We must await for them to see if there are any spots left, by the looks of it there must be a lot..." Rein says close to my ear. The footsteps return and hear the sound of metal.

"Catch, Rein!" somebody yells. The sound comes closer to Rein and I, then Rein's hand moves up into the air and catches the metal.

"Thanks, we will see you all in the morning," Rein says, directing Niveus away from the others. I look up at my surrounds, trees lay spotted out over the horizon, the occasional rock covered with moss closer to the edges of the wood. Teher and Lar are riding next to us, Teher on his own tiger, a striped Dawnsaber, a gray back and black stripes. As Niveus was a striped Frostsaber, I realize because now my studies are coming back to me.

_They are not tigers, they are Saber Cats. _And Lar's Saber Cat was a striped Nightsaber, his back fully black with white stripes. "Get her off so the poor animal can have some water, Rein!" Lar yells at Rein, telling me to get off and head into the cottage that now stood before us.

A pond, more of the shape of a lake, sits to my left, a boat holding onto a rock that keeps it from floating away into the middle. The cottage seems to glow with a purple lighting, a small closed in area full of water sits attached to the building. The purple wooded door is closed, fancy carvings woven in and out of the wood.

Rein climbs off Niveus and offers me his hand. I take it and he helps me down. He, then, walks over to the door, putting the key to the door knob and opens the door, revealing a one room house. A bed sits to the right, covered in purple sheets, pillows arranged neatly, and a night stand that has a book sitting on top.

I join Rein in the room and look to my left, there is a window and a little dugout where many pillows lay, _A second bed? _I think. In front of me there is a dresser and on top of it is where the glowing purple light is coming from. I walk closer to it, drawn into its power, _It's a lamp, _I think to myself.

"Teher, you two need to catch some sleep, I will watch her!" Rein says to the others, and watch as they lean against trees and let sleep overcome them. He closes the door slowly and quietly. "Well might as well sleep before morning comes..." Rein says, watching me lay down on the bed, my mind moving to much to sleep again.

Rein looks around, does something to the light on the dresser, turning it off and sitting down next to me. "Do you miss her?" I ask.

"Who?"

"That girl, the one who got married?"

"Yes, I do. I wish sometimes... that I told her of my feelings, then maybe things would have been different than they are now." There is a long silence as Rein leans his head back onto the pillows, staring at the carvings in the ceiling. "What about you? Do you miss that hunter?"

"Firefoy?"

"Yes. Even though it was only one kiss, we are forever intertwined in the webs of fate, just like I am with you, Lar, Teher, and everybody else I have known."

"Intertwined in the webs of fate..." Rein repeats, his gaze moving to me. Silence overcomes us once again.

"We aren't going to get much sleep tonight..." I mutter.

"Agreed, there is a boat outside, being near the water calms my nerves," Rein says, putting his boats back on.

"It has the same affect on me." I wrap my hands around my chest, the thought just now hitting me that I was still wearing my bloody bandages.

"Um... you got stabbed?" Rein asks, looking back at me.

"Yes..." I mange to say.

"You might need those to get changed, the longer they are on the more likely it is to risk infection."

"Yeah thanks. I will do just that. Do you have an extra shirt?" I ask, fumbling around in the bags at my feet that Rein must have dragged in when we arrived. _Where are the cloth bandages? _I look though the bags and when I come to the last bag there they are, sitting safe and sound.

"Yes, here," he says, tossing a brown shirt in my direction. I catch it in my hands, he turns the light on and walks out, closing the door behind him. I gingerly pull the bandages that Firefoy's mother had placed on my back. They fall onto the bed, and I wrap the new ones on my back.

It was hard to put them on by myself, wrapping them around my back and stomach and up to my breasts to keep them from falling. I pull the bandage and tuck it under the tight wrapping I made. I reach for Rein's shirt and pull it over my head.

The cloth is smooth against my skin, it hangs a little past my waist and hugs my collar. I stand and walk to the door, opening it and almost knock Rein into the pool by the building. "Sorry," we both say at once, him muttering something about checking on me to see if I was alright.

"To the water?" Rein asks, pointing toward the boat with a purple glowing light, just like the one that was in the room. I nod and follow him the the water. In all of my memory I do not recall being on the water in a boat, only with my feet.

When I step in the boat wobbles and almost tips, right then I want to turn around and head back into the cottage. But Rein bids me to sit down slowly and carefully, telling me that it's safe in the boat. He pushes the boat away from shore and jumps into the boat. He pulls an oar out and starts to guide the boat to the center.

"When I was young, I visited this lodge many time," Rein explains. "On one of my last visits I found out when there is barely any source of light, expect for the moon, the water itself seems to glow."

"And?" I ask, wanting to see the glowing water.

"I had thought of bringing the woman I liked here, to show her the water, but could not talk to her... I was never really the kind of man to talk to woman about things, like love. She adored things that seemed more like magic than anything."

There is a silence before he continues, "But now." He turns the light out. "There is someone else in my life." I barely listen to his words, staring at the glowing blue water. His face moves closer to mine, the full moon dancing on the waters.

I turn to face him now, realizing what was happening, his hands on my hips. He kisses me, his soft lips against mine, my eyes close, my arms on his arms. Something fluffy brushes against my arm, and I open my eyes to see what was happening.

Rein must of felt the same thing because now, he was looking at the water in awe. The glow was moving around in fluffs, working their way up to the full moon. They seem to have a mission for themselves, they all are headed straight for the moon. Bumping into one another, catching each other and climbing into the sky.

Not one of us say a word, but when it ends Rein works his way back to the shore, still not saying a word as he ties the boat up on the rock. I follow him back to the cottage, not knowing what happened. Rein lets me through, back to the bed and he closes the door, turns the light of and turns into the bed next to me.

His back is facing he and his breathing is slowed. _He must of fell asleep... _I think. _What was with the water back there? What happened? Does Rein know about it? _More thoughts take my mind but somehow my body drifts into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people! This would have been up like two days after the last chapter, but I got grounded again and I won't be able to update for a while after that because my internet is getting turned off for a couple of days... And thanks Michael Ferguson for the review and asking everyone's questions. For the first question, in order for this story to work, I planned on making a queendom, you know instead of a king ruling the area the queen does all the duties. I didn't clarify that in the early chapters but now I am. As for your last two questions, Michael, those will be answered soon or later, which ever one comes first ;) I'm going to stop talking and let all of you get on with this story so I'll see you in a while. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>I'm awoken by somebody moving outside. Rein is gone from the bedside, probably getting the Saber Cats packed for the trip. <em>Last night? What happened? Did I kiss someone that ruined my future? I think there was something mysterious going on in that lake last night. The water felt off. <em>I swing my feet off the bed and onto the cold floor, with thoughts running through my head.

I let out a long yawn and stretch my arms to the ceiling. I stand, look around and see that the pillows still haven't moved from the make-shift bed. "Guess nobody needed a pillow to rest their head last night," I say aloud.

The door opens and Lar's head peaks out. "Oh! You're awake!" he says, moving the blue hair out of his pale eyes. "We were just about to wake you... but there is no need for that now... Follow me, miss!" Lar says politely.

I smile, _At least some night elves are nice here. _"Oh I almost forgot, you need put on the cloak and cover your face. Nobody needs know about you, at least not in the Hinterlands."

Lar leaves closing the door behind him, but before I leave I grab the cloak and pull it over my head. My feet stop and my eyes stare at the light glowing on the dresser. _Should I take it? On the slight chance that I will see them again. The light might give me hope... _

_This would be the time... _I think, my rouge instincts kicking in. I move silently but swiftly to the light, reach my hand in and pull the light out. _What is- _

"Arcissa!" somebody yells from outside. I jump bringing the glow and its holding into the air with me.

Rein's footsteps are approaching the door and the glow's holding is shattered on the floor. Right in front of the door!

"Rein!" I say just as his feet enter the cottage, his right foot inches away from the glass. "I broke something..." I say quietly.

He looks down at the floor, notices the glass and bends down. "What did you do? Where is the light?" Rein asks.

"Um... I wanted to turn it off and somebody yelled for me and I jumped... The light's right here," I explain holding out my hand with the purple glow in it. _So much for stealing it..._

He brushes the glass lightly into his shirt, takes it outside and dumps it in the lake. "Hold the light until we get to the next stop."

_Guess I do get to keep it._ I think stuffing the glowing ball into the pocket of my cloak. "We should be off now," Teher says from atop his Saber Cat. Rein sits on Niveus and holds his hand out to mine.

_Does he not remember the lights from last night, they danced along with the moon so gracefully, how could you forget the sight? Did he put away the thought of kissing me back into his mind? Does he still like the women that married and hasn't talked to her in years?_

I take his hand and he pulls me up onto Niveus. "Ride!" Teher yells to the other Saber Cats and their riders. They run through the trees and join up on a stone road. Greenery bursts out everywhere, Kingsblood and Fadeleaf bloom as far as I can see.

The road splits up ahead, a road to the left and another straight. I turn my head to look at the other elves, they are turning left. _Why? _Lar and Teher and another elf I do not recognize follow Rein.

Rein bids Niveus straight and a Gryphon wanders onto the road, screeching. "Come on! Not a day break?" Lar yells, pulling out his sword. The Gryphon comes at us with his claws drawn at us. He screeches again, not backing down.

Lar slides off his mount and walks toward the Gryphon. The bird stabs at Lar with his beck, but he easily dodges it. "Sorry..." Lar says and stabs the beast, bringing it down.

"We should be on our way now..." Teher says, directing the others toward a hill where a tunnel sits.

"Race?" one of the elves ask.

"All the way to the end of the tunnel today!" Rein says, the child inside him coming out. He tells Niveus to run to the end, she picks up speed and starts racing toward the mouth of the cave. Lar is right behind him, laughing.

We enter the tunnel, the place barely lit up by fires every ten feet or so. Its a steep decline but it doesn't stop the playful elves from ridding faster. They are all laughing now, the sound echoing off the walls, and I feel myself trying to hold back my own laughter, besides the fact that I am holding onto Niveus' fur tightly.

I see near the end of the tunnel is a light. _It's the sun. _I think to myself. We emerge from the dark tunnel and into open air. I look around at my surrounds and see that there are broken and burnt war instruments pushed off the road for safe travel, spiders walk around aimlessly.

I feel a shudder go down my spine. _I hate spiders. _

"What's wrong?" Rein asks, pulling to a stop with the others.

"I hate spiders..." I mutter.

"I don't blame you. You can put the hood down, if you want that is. We are far from people."

I slide the cloak's hood off my face, taking in everything that is around me. _Spiders. Three of them walking around. _

Rein slides of Niveus and I follow suit and automatically reach my hand up to catch the canteen of water that was thrown at me. "Drink up, Lady!" the Night Elf that I don't know yells at me as he leans against his Stormsaber.

I stare at his features, his hair was short, unlike the others whose hair was long. It was a lighter shade of purple and there are markings of the bear on his face. His pale eyes turn silver as they stay on me, working their way up and down my body. I turn my body in an act of self-consciencness.

Quietly and barely noticeable, I tap Rein's arm. "Huh?" he asks, looking over at me.

"Who is that?" I ask him, indicating the man in the simple clothes.

"Oh him? I think his name is Tarer- No. What was it again?" He puts his hand through his long hair, deep in thought. "Oh! Now I remember! It's Somfar!" Rein snaps his fingers in remembrance.

"Thank you," I say quietly, watching as Somfar's eyes haven't left my body, the color of them seem to change into green. I see a grin work its way on his lips, like he wanted me to ask what his name was. Like he knew what I asked Rein. He looks into my eyes and I stare back into his, a cold stare.

I break the gaze and follow Rein back onto Niveus, already not liking the last travel companion in our little group. _This group is crazy. _I think. _ Lar doesn't like to harm creatures, apparently. Teher, Teher, seems to be close friends with Rein, which I don't see the bad point in. Rein! He is hard to read, keeps secrets, like what happened to the pool last night. and kissed me!_

I lift my self onto Niveus, thinking. _The last one is kind of freaking me out. His eyes seem to change colors. He can probably read lips, which I'm never really good at. He called me _Lady, _when he knows my name. _

"You think to much," Rein says. "Your eyes glaze over whenever you think deeply. I've never met anyone that I remember who does that..." He trails off into thought and leaves me to stare at the path that lays before us. A long, stone path that the Sabercats take slowly, in a walk to save energy.

_A long ride to Darnassus. _I think. The cats file into a single file, with Lar leading and Somfar in the back, with Teher and Rein's cats hanging in the middle. My eyes start to fall, almost as if the sleepless nights I had want me to sleep now. Almost like they want me to remember what I forgot, years ago.

My mother and father, the ones who hang in my minds now. All the reasons that I am in this predicament right now. All of my childhood. _I want to run... _I think. _I want to run away from all of this. Don't look back and keep running, hoping I would come back to Firefoy and keep our childhood promise. _

My eyes close and my arms go limp. Slowly, my mind fogs over and I'm unable to think anymore. The world leaves me alone, I can no longer sense Rein behind me and I drift farther into sleep. _Sleep, _comes the voice in my head. _Just sleep..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't you worry! I have not died, been abducted by aliens or anything else your wide imaganation has created for my absence. I have misjudged my leave. My parents took my computer away and lost the cord and then when they did find it they grounded me yet again. But now I am back and here is the new chapter of Mixed Princess of an Elf! Review, send me a private message, and I will try my best to reply. (The first part of this is a flash back btw.)**

* * *

><p>The seven-year old me sits across Firefoy, talking and a book lay open in front of me. All of a sudden, the young hunter asks with a concerned look on his face, "Did you sleep last night?"<p>

My smile falls and I say quietly, "No..."

He stares into my eyes, still as beautiful as they are now. "We might want to get back to the studies before Master Starmoon gets back."

"Why don't you just call him Starmoon, Firefoy?" I ask after minutes of staring at the book, without consuming the words into my brain. I put my arms over the book and stare back into his eyes.

"It is a sign of respect, for your elders. You should call him _Master _as well, but seeing what he did for you when you were younger, I can understand." Firefoy looks back down at his parchment. I glance over at it and realize it's a map.

"What's that?" I say playfully and lean over the table, pointing at a territory.

He looks down and the looks up back at me, a smile forms on his face. "That? That is Teldrassil, it's the Night Elves homeland."

There's a long silence between us. "Do you see your mom and dad?" I ask out of the blue.

Firefoy looks stunned at my comment but answers, "I live with my dad but my mom travels the worlds, I see her every now and then."

"She travels the worlds?" He nods. "I want to do that someday because this land is awfully boring!"

"If you do, someday travel the world, will you come back to me?" Firefoy's voice dead serious now.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you come back to me, no matter who you meet or where you go? Will you come back to me? Even if its years after you left? Will you never forget me?"

"I don't understand... but I will. Forever in my heart." I put my hand on my chest, I don't know why but it felt like the right thing to do. A door opens from somewhere in the building, it must have been Starmoon.

"You will must likely understand when you are older, Byen," Master Starmoon says, Byen was right behind him, his head down.

I sit back down, quickly and look back at my studies. "It is getting late you two, you should head home, Firefoy. I hear your mother is home."

Firefoy jumps up, steads the chair behind him, gathers his stuff, and mutters a quiet good-bye to us all before he runs out of the crowded study. "His mom is home, Starmoon?" I ask.

"Yes, she got home earlier today, I wanted him to see her again before she left tomorrow. You two have all the time in the world to see each other."

_And now I might never see him-them- again, _I think, but watch the memory unfold again. "Byen," Starmoon says, "you can leave, it is getting dark and I think your mother would be worried."

"Yes, Master," Byen replies quietly and turns around without giving a second glance back.

"Come, Arcissa, it is time to eat. Let us go upstairs and eat in quiet."

"Y...yes," I mutter, gathering up my studies and follow him up the ramp to the top of the inn where I sleep. The sun has just started to set and sent beautiful shades of orange across the sky. I drop a quill on the ramp, and as I am bending down to pick it up, the wind catches it and blows it off the ramp. "Starmoon, I dropped something, I'll be right back!"

"Hurry before it gets to dark," is all he says.

I set the books down on the ramp and jump down after the quill, landing on my feet. The woods seemed... different at night, the branches of the trees looming closer to the ground than in the sun. But I didn't wander into the woods that night, the quill landed next to a bush. The seven-year old me walks over to it and picks it up. A second later a blue hand reaches out and grabs her. I jump because before she can scream a hand clamps over her mouth.

The person emerges from the bushes and whispers in her ear, "You must run, Arcissa, they are after you. They will start an all out war. They will come in mass numbers. Run. Run like you never ran before because, in the end, it will come down to you running." The man is tall and was bent down to whisper in my ear, but by the time my eyes adjusted to the low light I could not get a look at the guy because he ran back into the woods without another word.

The young me stands still, obviously in shock, but she manages to pluck the feather from the ground and walk unsteadily back into the inn. "What's wrong, Arcissa?" Starmoon asks once I make it up to our rooms.

"Oh, nothing is the matter. Just a little shaken... that's all, but am I aloud to sleep without eating tonight? I don't have much of an appetite today."

"... Well will you sit down for a moment to carry a light conversation?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," I reply and sit down at the empty table. We don't say a word for a while, but then I ask, "Where are my parents?"

Starmoon seems taken aback by my seven-year old self question, but he does answer, "I never knew, your father was of our kind, but that is all I know. You seem similar to one of the Silvermoon City guards I trained but I cannot remember which one. All I remember is that he had auburn hair, like you, and he disappeared some years back. No one has had sight of him since. What has brought this subject up?"

"Um... well I guess it's that Byen and Firefoy, they have parents, they know them, they seem happy. I just wanted a piece of mine to stay in my mind, I wanted to feel like I knew them. But... but I guess in reality nobody gets what they want."

Silence returns to their conversation and I think, _I don't remember this at all! I do remember the night elf outside, warning me_, _but no conversation about my dad._

* * *

><p>My world turns back to normal when I wake up in a bed. Where I have no idea. The ceiling is blocked with a blue drape hanging off the bed. The bed I am in is empty, but the creases in the fabric showed someone slept there eariler and left. There are two simple wardrobes placed by the door, but neither of them has been used today. This was meant to be a short stay here, I can tell.<p>

I swing my feet off the bed and move my toes on the wooden floor. I can hear laughter coming from downstairs and the room next to me. I stand on unsteady legs and make my way into the other room. Two bookcases are on the far side of the wall, everywhere there are chairs filled with the four people in our little group.

Somfar is sitting against the wall seeming to be asleep, Teher, Rein and Lar are all sitting next to the table talking. All conversation seems to stop once they put their eyes on me. _Why are they not talking? What's wrong? _I think, but my voice is broken and I can't seem to get a word out, let alone a whole sentence.

"Good afternoon, Lady," Somfar says streaching his arms wide, he was not asleep after all. "I hope you slept well? But now we have some news to give you, bad or good news, whichever one you would like to take it as." He pauses for a moment, to see if the others had something to say, but they don't and he continues. "The others have been killed, taken prisonar, we do not know which."

He pauses again to let it sink in, but it doesn't and he says it again. "This means that the blood elves have began looking for you. Have been following us. Are looking for you. A lonely, lowlife, rouge, like you said."

"How... how do you know that?" I demand because he used the phrase I used to describe myself to Firefoy the night at the pool.

"Why, I was hidden in the shadows, spying," Somfar says with a devilous grin on his face.

"You!" I can't find the words to say to him but I do jump for him. He's not on the bench anymore but Teher and Lar have him wrapped up in their arms, holding him back from fighting back. I take this chance to take a shot at him again, but as I run to him Rein grabs my hands, turns me around, and holds my hands behind my back. I'm staring into Rein's eyes now and I can't pull my eyes away from him.

"Why did you kiss me that night?" I ask, forgeting all about the others behind us.

"Why? Because... because that water-" Rein starts.

"You kissed her! Rein!" one of the three yell at him. "You knew we weren't suppose to fall for her! You knew!" Suddenly Teher is upon him and I'm dropped to the ground and Lar has let go of Somfar to try to stop the others, but doesn't work. Somfar grabs my wrist and drags me out of the room, out of the inn infact and he doesn't let go until I am out on the dock wrapped up in my cloak.

"What was that all about?" I ask sitting up an a bench by the water.

"They do that often. Fight over things so useless. lar breaks them up after awhile, but...but when they fight over people it usually lasts longer. We might not be leaving for a bit," Somfar explains. He looks over at me and says, "Pull your hood up, you were lucky nobody was out to see you, or you would have been killed in a matter of seconds."

"Why? Why would they kill me? Don't they know that I'm to be the ruler or the night elves?" I ask a little too loudly.

"Quiet! They are not to know! News travels like wildfire here! And then your friends would find out and it will all end, badly!"

"Badly? What do you mean?"

"It will end in all out war, the elf races will be blown away in an instant. Only one of them will survive! Unless, of course, you stop them."

"How do you know all this?" I can't follow what he's saying, something about a war against the elves. One race dying.

"I have sought out a seer, one whose powers are greater than mine."

"You- you're a seer?"

"Yes, that is why my eyes are uncertain. The color."

_I was thrown off by his eyes when I first met him. _"Oh," is all I'm able to manage. A silence comes between us and then I ask, "What have you seen?"

"That, my dear, is a secert. If the future is told to one who is looking, then that person would try to stop it. I have told one of warning, many of death, and one that foresaw your birth. I cannot tell anyone of this future for I was also told that if you found out of your past- your future- all would end."

"Wait! You know of my past?" I blurt out.

"I've already said too much. Look there's the others all back and in good shape!" he evades my question. _This is the person who knows where I belong. This unexperienced seer. He will give me answers. _I look over at the others walking back with them rubbing the back of their heads.

"We got ourselves kicked out again," Rein explains taking a seat next to me. "We'll have to find someplace else to stay for the next couple of days until the boat comes back to pick us up."

Everybody sits down now, their minds on something else, but mine is on my future and past. _"It will come down to you running," _the voice of the night elf that warned me.

I whisper to myself, "It will all come down to running. Running for my life."


	14. Chapter 14

"I know someone here who'll give us shelter for a couple of nights," Somfar says. "She's an old friend."

"By all means, lead the way!" Rein replies waving to the way in front of us.

"She lives just around the corner." We all follow Somfar as he leads us off the dock and past the inn. "But she doesn't have a big house, and she is great cook." He says the next part quietly. "And she's not afraid of the Horde."

We all pass the the blacksmith and Somfar knocks on the house next to it. We wait in silence, waiting for our soon to be hostess to open to wooden door. "Hold on a minute!" a female voice reaches through the door. "Calm down, James! There is a guest at our door!"

"I forgot to mention she had kids..."

The door opens just as he that. The woman's face was stern and mean, but when she saw the lot of us and her eyes landed on Somfar, her face brightened. "Somfar! What a surprise to see you here in Menethil! You should have wrote if you were stoping in! Wait, why_ are _you here?"

"Long story, mission business, we'll explain it to you later, when the kids are asleep," Somfar explains in quick Common.

"We got kicked out of the inn," I say not even knowing what they were saying. These are the first words I have spoken to these people, the human race. I didn't know that she couldn't understand me.

Her brown eyes flicker to me and then locked onto Rein's. "Who is she?"

"Long story," Rein said.

"She doesn't know Common," Lar says and ushers us into the building. My hood still over my head and eyes, not letting me get a good look at the house.

"Who is she, then?" she asks again.

"Calm down, Marie," that's the voice of Teher, soothing and calm.

"I thought you said she liked the Horde?" I ask Somfar.

"To a point in which she knows the situation. In this one, she does not. We are not to tell her the truth of you being here." His voice is quiet in which I can only hear him, "Understood?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I will tell you on the boat."

Before I am able to say something Marie comes over to me and slides the hood off my face. "She is beautiful. Her changing eyes complement her hair," Marie says examining my face. Her hair is blonde and eyes a pale brown, her figure is curvy and just a head taller than me. "Where ever did you find her?"

The question was directed to Rein, the leader of our little band. "Huh? Oh, we found her wondering around outside the Wetlands. She said she would like to become neutral and familiar with our kind," Rein explains and letting a wink stray to Teher. Somfar translates in my ear.

"Wait! What?" I yell. _These people are crazy._

Rein lets out a laugh. "Ha, I would never do such a thing to a Blood Elf. And, anyway, she is not the kind of girl to do that, and I have somebody waiting for me in Darnassus." Somfar translates again for me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"We were sent for her to get her to compromise, an agreement for food. We will ship them some of our hides and they will ship us some of their Bloodthistle I think it was."

"You're trading for drugs?" Marie asks.

"Yeah, I think. It was that or some DragonHawk eggs. I think it was the latter."

Once Somfar translated, I realize that he is messing it all up. "It was DragonHawk eggs, Rein!" I blurt out.

Silence sinks in once again after my our burst. "Why are you not afraid of the Horde, Marie?" I ask. Rein translates and Marie answers.

"Many people these days teach their children to fear the Horde. It's vice versa with your people teaching your kids to fear us," I listen to Somfar translating word for word.

"What would be the meaning of trying to stop the war when our children are taught to resent the other side? It is pointless. I teach every child I teach the meaning of life, love and being in peace. They all understand that their parents would not like this and search for another teacher."

"Wait, you teach?" I ask after Somfar translated.

"Yes, I do. I have presently thirteen kids coming in every weekday. I teach them what they need to know to survive in a world that does not thrive on hurt and war. they tell their parents they are learning basic reading, writing and math. Everyone is happy in this little town. I have three kids of my own."

She stops herself for a moment as if thinking about this. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes please. Where are your kids, ma'am?"

She heads in a side kitchen and says through the wall, "One has recently turned 18, of age in his father's book and has turned to war. Another, he is about your age, Arcissa. He is tall, handsome and reckless, he is somewhere hunting right now, he should be home any minute. James, my youngest, just turned five." She walks into the main room again, holding five cups of tea on a tray, where we are all sitting on the furniture.

"He is somewhere in the house," Marie says passing out the warm mugs of tea.

"Where is your husband?" I ask after Somfar translates, again.

"Him? Well, he is long gone. By years. He left when James was being born, he found out about me and my secret teaching. He hates the Horde. Thinks they killed his poor daughter. She was asking for it, she was the one that was out in the world cuddling with them all. It would be sooner or later when she got killed."

Her daughter was the one I heard about when I was eleven. She came into Silvermoon secretly, snock into an inn and was doing some weird things to a couple of elves. I was never much of the person to like the human race, even before I knew that their kind was like that. Sluts, Starmoon liked to call them.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"He hates the Blood Elves the most," she mumbles.

"Why?"

"She was killed by them, your kind. So if you ever cross paths with my husband, he will kill you in an instant. He is a general, do not cross his path, he changed his name."

"Yes."

"Mother, I'm home!" a male voice rings out from the front door. "Mother?"

"In here, Jacob!" Marie yells. "We have some company."

"Hello the-" Jacob starts but he has his bow drawn the second his eyes land on me, his arrow pointed straight at my heart. The heart I promised to save for Firefoy when I was seven.

"Jacob! Put the bow down!" Rein yells, his voice faint in the distance.

Jacob starts to talk in my language. "You're a Blood Elf?"

"Yes," I answer calm and collected. "You are a human."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. Why do you have an arrow pointed at my chest?"

"Because... because... you surprised me." But before he can point the bow at the ground, his tired fingers slip off the arrow, with it fully pulled back at the string. The arrow flies through the air, straight to my heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there! Thanks THEJN for reveiwing. Leave your own reviews if you care, tell me how you like it and stuff... :)**

* * *

><p>My instincts act faster than my brain. My hand shoots up and the mug in my hand breaks on the floor, the bright blue pottery shattering in bits on the floor. My fingers are gripped around the shaft of the arrow so close to my heart that if I acted a second later I would be dead right now. "Why aren't you a good shot? But you know it is very rude to shoot a guest. Now shut the door!" I yell.<p>

"I'm sorry..." Jacob stampers out. "I didn't know who you were. My fingers slipped. I am so very sorry."

"Jacob, shut the god damn door!" his mother yells. "And go find James!"

"Yes, Mother," Jacob says, shuts the door and runs up a flight of stairs. After he left our sight my fingers slip from the arrow and take in everything that just happened. _Ha I was almost shoot!_ I scream in my head.

"I am sorry, my son is so impulsive. I will go put him in his place!"

"No! That is not necessary, ma'am! I will go talk with him," I say standing from my seat. Rein translates for her.

"I will go with you!" Teher offers, but I wave him down.

"It'll do no good to him if I'm there with a guard. I can handle myself. I did get my daggers back, anyway."

Teher sits back down, but still unsure. "I'll be back soon enough. So try not to get your little Night Elf pants in a twist." I smile a little as I head up to the stairs.

I hear Marie say to the others, "She's feisty, isn't she." I smile again at the thought.

"James, there is a nice woman downstairs," I hear Jacob whisper to his little brother through the closed door. "She is pretty, but you understand one thing, she is smart. She's fast."

"You know, it's rude to talk about a guest behind their back," I say opening the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, again," the close-cropped brown hair boy says. Well I guess I can't really describe him as a boy because he approaches me as more of a young man. He walks up to me, his chest nearly pressed against mine.

"Oh, no need to apologize," I say, pressing the palms of my hand against his chest, trying to push him away. It is of no use, he is stronger than I am.

"Mom wants to see you James."

"Okay, Jacob," James says, his voice quiet. James leaves the room quickly and Jacob shuts the door behind him.

Jacob presses me into the wall, my hands still pressed into his chest, felling his abs move under his thin shirt. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Warning you. Be careful of this world. Be careful of any world around you, whether you pass on from being killed by my father, get murdered in the land of the Night Elves, or just die of old age, they will all hunt you. You are no longer safe."

"How do you know where I'm going?"

"Your father was a magnificent warrior. He will protect you, you will find him. No matter what! You will live up to your namesake."

"My namesake? What am I named after?" I can't move under this young man, his blue eyes staring deep into my soul.

He leans into my ear and whispers, "She of the moon and sun, I dream you will live long and prosper." His lips brush mine and he leaves me standing against the wooden wall, thinking of where I heard that before.

My mind wanders to the song that my apparent mother sang to me. The song my mind brought up from my infant memory. But her voice isn't singing this time, she's talking with my father. _"I'm sorry Belir! I have to go back!"_

_"But Tyrande, our daughter, what will become of her?" my father's voice asked._

_"I do not know Belir. We should never have had her. It is all my fault she was born." _

Did my mother just admit I was a mistake being born?

_"If anything, Tyrande, it is my fault. I was the one who got carried away. But her name?"_

_"Arcissa. It will have a new meaning among my people. It will mean 'she of the moon and sun'," she said turning her body away from me, her hand to her face, most likely shedding tears._

_"Arcissa. She of the moon and sun..." my father repeated, unsure of me becoming the new ruler of the night elves. "Arcissa," he repeated stroking my short auburn hair, "forever you will be lost to history."_

I head downstairs to join the others, my mind still thinking about Jacob said and what my father said to my mother. _Jacob must have contact with my father somehow. He said he was a magnificent warrior, didn't he? _I stop in my tracks on the stairs, my fingers wandering up to my lips. _His lips brushed against mine! Either that was an accident or... or he did it purposely!_

"God!" I say to myself. "Why do they keep falling for me?" I gather my composer and walk into the room we were all sitted in earilier, now everyone was in here and the glass was swept off the floor. James was in the corner playing some game with jacks with Lar, Jacob was talking with Somfar about his adventures and the others were talking in a group, all hundled together whispering quickly.

"Well, look who decided to join us!" Marie giggles.

"Oh, we got news that the boat will be here tomorrow, late afternoon," Rein informs me.

"Ok," I reply my eyes wandering over to the window. It is already evening and I am exhasted. "May I sleep somewhere, take a bath before maybe?"

"Yes, by all means! You don't want to stink up the whole house on your one stay!" Marie giggles again. "Jacob! Go show her where she's to sleep, get her some clean clothes, too."

"Mooom!" Jacob objects.

"Now!"

"Fine!" James snickers behind us as I follow Jacob up the stairs. He takes a right at the end of the staircase and says, "The bathroom is right there, to your left. I'll get you a clean pair of clothes that fit, just stay right here!"

_Nice hospitality, _I think as he walks away into his mother's room. I crack open the door and see that the bath is already filled with steaming water. "Here you go," Jacob says materilizing next to me. He's holding a blue shirt and a pair of leggings. "This is all I could find that'll fit you. There's a towel by the bath."

He walks away and back down the stairs, muttering something about me and should have shot. I walk into the room, close the door behind me, and lock it. The room is simple enough, a large sunken bath lays near the window, tiled in white ceramic tile, there are several bottles and a bar of soap on the floor and, sure enough, there is a towel laying near the bath.

I quickly set the clothes down and undress. My body is yearning for the feel of water against my skin and I can't help but put my right foot on the first tiled step and emerging my full body in. The warm water burns my skin for a second then cools it. I pull my head deep under the water, holding my breath as I do so. I feel the slick side of the bath under my fingers and the cooling water around me. '_Water calms the mind,' _I hear Starmoon's voice in my head.

_Yes, yes it does. Oh how I miss you, Starmoon, Firefoy, Byen. How I miss our races to Silvermoon, our fights at training, and our studies at midnight. I miss everything. _I bring my head above the water and quickly scrub my body down with the bar of soap. My eyes wander from the bath and my body, to the window. It's nearly dark now, I can see the sun setting over the sea.

Oh how the colors blend to make it look beautiful. Oragnes, reds, blues, purples cover the sky, blending into the sky and joining the sun on its journey acroos the worlds. I put my arms onto the tile and my chin on my arms and stare out the window, my mind calming for the moment. My body feels far away and I somehow drift into a sleep still in the water.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>My dream is filled with thoughts of Firefoy and Rein inter-looping. I would never forget this one. Rein and Firefoy are locked in combat, fighting for something-someone. I can hear bits and pieces of what they are saying but as I try to get closer to them, there is someone always holding me back, Starmoon, Byen, Lar, Somfar, Jacob, Teher, Marie, and even little James.<p>

"Stop!" I try to yell, but my voice gets drowned out by sand. We are on a beach and I can see the sea trying to swallow them up. Jacob, the person who was last holding me back, lets go. It's too late. Firefoy's already taken away from me by the sea.

"Firefoy!" I yell weeping. I sink to my knees, letting my tears fall to the sand. "Firefoy!" My head is in my hands now and I'm softly calling for Firefoy, knowing that he will never return to me. My heart still with him and our childhood promise. The one that I now fully understand.

I vowed at a young age that Firefoy would be the only one. The only one in my life that I really cared for. It's true, he is the only one I truly care for. My heart sinks at the finally thought of him being dead. I plead up to the dark sky, screaming, "Firefoy!"

* * *

><p>I awake with a start. "It was only a dream, Arcissa," I keep telling myself, but it seems like so much more than that. Someone is pounding on the door, yelling for me. I almost forget that I was in the bath. I give the window one last fleeting glance, before I step out of the bath. I see that it is dark outside.<p>

I wrap the towel around my body and head to the door. I unlock it and crack the door just an inch. "Arcissa!" Marie's voice snarls. "What the hell were you doing in there?"

"I am so sorry Marie. I fell asleep."

"You were screaming for someone," Rein's voice comes from behind Marie's body. "Firefoy-"

"Be quiet! Numbskull!" Somfar tells Rein.

"Sorry."

"I'm gonna get dressed real quick. Where am I sleeping?" I ask.

"James will show when you get out," Marie explains and I close the door.

"It was just a dream, Arcissa. Firefoy is out there, looking for you. He'll find you any day now, you just have to wait," I mutter to myself.

I pull the towel away from my body and slip on my clothes, they are a perfect fit and they smell vaguely like mint tea. I lean against the door and think. _"She of the moon and sun," _my mother and father's voice tell me. _"You will be forever lost to history."_

_What did he mean by that? _I ask myself. I pull myself together and walk out of the bathroom. The house has a warm feeling to it, like it's been on fire before and kept the embers burning. But it hasn't, the closest this house has probably ever been to on fire is the fire in the fire place.

"James?" I ask as I hear some noise coming from the room next to the bathroom.

I can hear words that someone is telling another person. "Jason, you must get out of here!" Jacob's voice says.

"Why?" a unfamiliar voice asks.

"You need to! That's just it! If mom found out-"

"If mom found out what? What would she do? Beat me? Yeah right, like she'll beat her eldest."

"You keep telling yourself that, Jason." _Jason? Could that be Jacob's other brother? _

"What? She would- Wait! There's something in your eyes, there's someone here you don't want me to see, right?" Footsteps come closer to the door, and I realize that I have been eavesdropping.

I frantically search for a place when a voice from downstairs calls for Jacob. "Wait here! I'll be back in a bit." Jacob's light footsteps come closer to the door, but he stops and says firmly, "Jason, I am not joking around here! I will tell her! You know that! Stay or I'll tell!"

"Enjoy!" Jason says back.

"I'll be back, and when I do, you better be in here! Or gone!" Jacob adds. The door opens and closes quickly and here I am, standing in the doorway of the bathroom eavesdropping.

_What is Jacob going to do? _I ask myself.

"Arcissa? Is that you?" Jacob's voice reaches out to me in the dark.

"Yeah?" I ask even though I already have a feeling what he's going to say next.

"How long were you standing there?" After I don't answer he says, "You heard it all didn't you?" I nod my head slightly. "Let's go downstairs, we have somethings to tell them." He looks back at the door he just came through. "Quickly."

I follow him quickly. All the while he's talking to himself about something, like that he knew Jason would come back soon enough and hoped it would be later on. We come into the living room and Jacob's talking a mile a minute saying, "Jason's here! Upstairs! And he came up to me through the window and surprised me. And-"

"Wait! Slow down! Jason's here? Upstairs?" Rein asks.

"Yeah, upstairs. In my room."

"How did he get here?" Lar asks.

"I.. I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"Tell the rest of your story, son," Somfar says remaining calm and collected.

"And when I tried to leave he said, 'Wait! There's something in your eyes, there's someone here you don't want me to see, right?' and I couldn't think of anything to reply so I just threated him that I would tell mom. And he was always so scared of her anyway!"

"What do we do?" I ask after a long silence.

"We do what's most obvious. We go up there and confront him!" Somfar says from his position against the wall. He stands straight and heads toward the couch which Marie is placed. "Do you care if we harm the young boy?"

"Oh, I would do it myself, but this is not my place to intervene. He needs to be put into place. He ran away from war, there is no need for a man who ran away from war in this house. Even if the war was against the Horde, he had no place to run from the front line."

"Thank you, Marie, for everything. I highly appreciate it," I say as I follow the others up the stairs.

"It is all in a days work for me," she replies.

"Arcissa, stay down here. We do not want you being spotted by him, he is most likely follow orders from his father," Rein commands.

I understand why so I just take a place next to Marie on the couch. After a long silence I ask, "Why did you decide to teach the kids around here to not fear the Horde?"

She pauses, most likely trying to find her thoughts. When she does answer her voice is quiet, "When I was young I had decided that war was bad. War took my family from me, it took my mother, my father and my brother. I was ten at the time, wandering around in the back country where we lived at the time. I was the first awake, like always, I left to go exploring. When I came in distance I found my house in flames, burning to the ground with my mother and brother in the house.

"My father was a high-ranking general and he was killed on the front line. I was moved to Menethil Keep. Here, in this house with a family that hated me. They died some years back and I was left all alone for years. I was shopping near the dock on day and my future husband saw me- it was love at first sight.

"He left for war many times but always before he left, he would say, 'I love you. I'll be looking out for you when the ship returns.' He boarded the ship without another word. I was pregnant with Jason at the time and he came before my husband was back."

She stops and wipes a tear away from her eye. "There was always something wrong, like he was hiding something, when he returned. I didn't bother it much back then, but I knew, deep down, that he was cheating on my. The next time he left I would begin teaching because I wanted no more war.

"I want children to not fear children. I want children to play in the park of Stormwind together. Little Blood Elves and Humans talking together and getting along. I want the whole world to be back in on piece."

We stay silent while the others talk upstairs. I can hear Jason yelling something to Jacob. Something violent and mean. "Go to hell!" Jacob yells back. "I hope you rot in hell like the scourge you are!"

Marie sits farther into the couch, wanting to drown out the fighting. "But how can we if the same species can't cooperate?" she asks.

"We will find a way. I will find a way," I say, but inside I am thinking, Marie, _I am the way._


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, back. I just got to thinking that we should have a look at what was happening with the others, you know, Firefoy, Byen, and Starmoon. The first part is what Firefoy is thinking about after everything in italics happened. He's just reliving the events in his mind. So review this one and if you review it helps me write a WHOLE lot quicker.**

* * *

><p>Firefoy is silent as everyone else is fast asleep around him at their little makeshift camp, but yet sleep can't overcome him. <em>Arcissa, where are you? What are we missing? <em>Firefoy replays the past week's events in his mind. Him waking up and finding the bed empty and his cloak gone, Arcissa's boots still lay where they were before.

* * *

><p><em>Firefoy jumps out of the bed the instant he realizes something is terribly wrong. "Master? She's gone!" Firefoy shouts at his Master Starmoon. He starts to shake him awake. "Arcissa's gone! Disappeared! We have to find her!"<em>

"_What do you mean she's gone? She's injured. Well, not mortally but enough to slow her down. Wait, why would she ever leave?"_

"_She always says the waters calm her thoughts, Master," Byen interjects. "She leaves to the Court and then comes back later at night. She does that whenever we are visiting."_

"_I'm going to go check!" Firefoy yells as he flies down the ramp with neglecting to put on his boots. He's thinking all the while, _Please be there, Arcissa. I can't live with the feeling that you've been taken away from me. Please, for the love of Azeroth, let your soul be there!

_But his hopes are quickly demolished when he arrives at the pools. "Arcissa?" he yells, but receiving no answer._

"_Firefoy," Byen says right next to him, his breath gone from him. "She's not here. She's probably long gone by now." And then he adds, "I'm so sorry."_

"_They finally found her," Master Starmoon sighs._

"_What do you mean?" Firefoy asks turning to face his elder._

"_I should have told you all this earlier, so we were better prepared for the future," Master Starmoon explains. "I have been informed by a seer that the Night Elves would come after her. They would come and take her away. I did not believe them. It was all my fault! I should have listened to the words of the wiser!" Starmoon punches the closest tree and a hole forms around his fist. _

_His hand starts to burn as the arcane magic replies to his anger. "I should have listened! I was always so stupid!" He repeatedly hits the tree until Byen grabs his arm back and calms him down._

"_It wasn't your fault, Master. It was all of ours. It does her no good to burn a tree. We should go consult someone. The quicker the better, but please, finish the story," Byen pleads._

"_Years back, many years before you all received proper training, a young girl came into my training arena. She was beat up and barely able to walk, her eyes flickered from an emerald green to a silver. The training around her stopped at once and she collapsed._

"_Everyone there was silent and didn't move. I stared at her and finally willed my muscles to pick her up. The second I did, she said one word, 'Help.' and her eyes closed for what I thought was the last time. _

"_This is the girl we have all known to be Arcissa. She was healed and learned to train as a rouge. She joined you and trained into a magnificent rouge. I had no idea who her parents were, but she had the smile and hair of her father, Belir."_

"_The warrior who disappeared?" Byen asks._

"_Yes, Belir. He disappeared sometime around the time Arcissa came to me. Word has it that he left our lands, or died." Starmoon pauses then continues, "Died, they say, against a Night Elf..."_

_A silence joins the group of three as they make their way slowly back to the inn. "Wait, what does this have anything to do with Arcissa being taken?" Firefoy asks stopping in his tracks. _

"_Her mother is a Night Elf," Starmoon replies and doesn't stop walking. "Tryande Whisperwind." Starmoon walks into the inn without another word and leaving the two young Blood Elves to absorb this new knowledge._

"_Arcissa," Byen starts, "is half Blood Elf-"_

"_-half Night Elf!" Firefoy completes. _The love of my life is never going to be seen again, is she? _Firefoy asks himself looking up at the moon as Byen walks back into the inn._

* * *

><p><em>Firefoy and Byen set off the next day with the other warriors to find the lost Blood Elf and hope they get to her in time before hope leaves their lives. Nobody talks and the ride on Hawkstriders, all different colors, is long. Soon thye arrive in the Ghostlands and later into into the dreaded Plaugelands. Neither Byen or Firefoy have been outside of Eversong Woods before and were hoping for the best.<em>

_They ride fast and far into the night, not encountering a single Allicance oppenent. They ride until the Striders could no longer run and rest. They sleep but Firefoy's mind too clogged to sleep._ Where is she? _Firefoy asks himself each night and morning. Soon they come to Arathi Highlands and their hope returns._

_"There, up ahead!" some shouts. Firefoy squints and sees a herd of Night Sabers._

_"Full speed ahead. Take them down!" the captain yells. The Hawkstriders pick up speed and every single one of the Night Elves are down in less then ten minutes. Only one is left, the one who is going to lead them to her. _

_"Who are you?" Firefoy yells holding the Night Elf by the collar of his tunic. The hostage is tall, dark skinned, and markens around his pale silver eyes that remind Firefoy of a butterfly._

_"My... my name is... is Tinsi, Sir. I am a warrior of Darnassus," stutters Tinsi._

_"Where is she?" _

_"Who?"_

_"The Blood Elf! Arcissa! Where are you taking her?" _

_"Calm down, Firefoy. Yelling will get us no where," Byen says._

_"Oh, her. She is on her way to Darnassus right now. Should almost be there if the first group followed scheludle."_

_"First group? What kind of warriors are in the first group?" Byen asks._

_"A seer, a orphaned hunter of high rank, a warrior and a paladin," Tinsi explains._

_"You sure are gonna be helpful in our quest to find her!" Firefoy says, dragging the poor Tinsi to his Hawkstrider. "You better know the way, or you are as good as dead as your little friends her. And tell us, why did they take Arcissa?"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here it is chapter 18. Thanks Dei's Girl for commenting and all that jazz. You should all follow her example and leave a comment or message me 'cause I don't bite! Anywho, one with the story.**

* * *

><p>I can still hear the yelling of the boys upstairs and it seems that James has just realized who is fighting with his other brother. He drops his jacks and jumps to his feet. "Mother? Is that Jason?"<p>

"Yeah, James, but you remember what I told you of him?"

James nods and says, "That he is unfaithful to the love of peace. That he deserted his rank and side. That he should be banished." James eyes flicker to me for a second than he whispers into his mother's ear.

Marie lets out her signature laugh and I take this second to realize that I have heard everything they said perfectly. I now know Common! "What did he say?" I ask Marie quietly.

"He said you are beautiful and smart and, even though he never met her, says you look a little bit like Lady Whisperwind herself! How absurd is that?"

_I would have said the same a while ago... but I know better._

"You know what I just realized?" I ask trying to change the subject. "That I learned Common in a matter of being here and talking to you."

"That's mysterious..." Marie's voice trails off. The yelling stops suddenly and someone is stomping down the stairs quickly.

"Stop, Jason! Get back here! Don't run away like the coward you are!" someone yells after him. I have a second to realize that Jason is the one coming down the stairs that lead directly to the living room that I'm in.

That second is not enough because just as I am standing up, Jason is staring straight into my eyes. Straight into my now emerald green eyes. "What the hell is her kind doing in here?" Jason yells at me.

_My kind? _I think, but quickly remember that I am no longer among the Blood Elves I have loved for so long. "Why is she here?" Jason demands again.

He makes a dash for me with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Jacob and Rein grab him by the arms before he can advance any farther.

"Answer me! What the hell is a Blood Elf doing in Father's house? Tell me! They killed her! They killed Sophie! They killed my sister! _She _killed Sophie! I need to kill her!"

His eyes move away from mine and stare straight into his mother's. "Mom, why did you let her in this house? Where Sophie lived a peaceful life. Why?" he pleads. I can see tears welling up in his eyes.

I see sympathy in this raging human. He is so lost in his rage that he doesn't understand what he has done, just like I let rage overcome me when I almost killed Byen.

"Mother, why have you let her in this house?" Jason asks calming down.

Marie speaks, "I have faith in this girl. I believe she is a bridge, one that can save us all from destruction. A bridge between the Horde and Alliance. Do you see why now, son?"

"No! Her kind is forbidding to step for in this home! _She _killed Sophie! She killed my beloved sister! Why won't you see the truth that's right in front of you?"

"Calm down, son," Somfar says in a collected voice. It seems so layered with magic that I can feel myself calming down for a second. "You will forget anything you have heard and sleep until these people around you have left this house."

His voice is still calm and I can feel myself almost giving into sleep. Jason immediately slumps forward in Jacob and Rein's clutches. "What was that, Somfar?" Marie asks, her voice layered with sleep also.

"That, my dear, was seer magic that I have learned under years of experience. The last one to know it, died many years ago. I believe I am the last to have mastered it and hope to be the last."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it is too powerful for anybody with a sane mind to have. You two are lucky to still be awake, such unskilled minds to have lasted against such a layered spell."

Silence joins our conversation as Jason is dragged upstairs into his old bedroom. "Marie? Am I still able to use that bedroom you offered me so long ago?"

"Oh, yes. It would be my honor. I believe Jacob can show you the room."

"Yes, mother," Jacob says this time not reluctant to go.

"I will join you, Arcissa, I have something to tell you before you sleep," Rein states.

"Okay, lead the way Jacob," I say as I follow Jacob up the stairs.

"Arcissa, that thing Marie was talking about downstairs about her thinking you were a bridge, did you tell her anything of who you really are?" Rein asks once we get upstairs and out of earshot of the others.

"I swear that I did not tell her a thing of me being half Blood and Night Elf. She just thought that. But James did think I looked like 'Lady Whisperwind'."

"That's my brother, always thinking outside the box," Jacob mutters. "And here is your room." A door at the end of the hallway is opened by Jacob and I am lost for a second in the beauty of the room. The wall is fabulously lined with drawings and pictures from around the world, all colored and so very detailed. It reminds me so much of Byen, a very talented artist.

"This used to be Sophie's room, before she left," Jacob informs me. "She hand a great hand for drawing and got lost one time before dinner drawing this one picture over here." Jacob walks to a picture of a handsome young human with ruffled blond hair.

"That was her boyfriend back then, wasn't it Jacob?" Rein asks.

"Yeah, his name was Caleb. They loved each other so much, that is until they..." Jacob's face becomes saddening but then it covers up. "Never mind. Anyhow this is your room for the night. You can use any of Sophie's clothes, she won't be needing them, and make yourself comfortable. I'm sure Rein or Somfar will wake you up when it is time to."

"Thanks, Jacob, for everything," I say as he is about to leave.

"Your welcome, Arcissa. I will hopefully see you before you depart. Good night." Jacob and Rein leave the room without another word and close the door on their way out. I slump down in the bed, too tired to look at the rest of the room.

_How much I wish Byen, Starmoon, or Firefoy were here? They would know what to do, wouldn't they? I can remember Byen's details just like I saw him yesterday, his blond hair just a bit longer than Firefoy's and spiky at the ends, and his knowing green eyes, and even him being taller than me made me always feel short because was at least a good foot taller than me. _

_And Starmoon! How much I miss you, you were like a father to me. Every time you took me to training when I was younger, I would watch your top tail on your long white hair bounce up and down. It could entertain me for hours when I was younger, but no longer do I feel that way. You are forever my mentor even if I never see you again._

I turn to my side and let my hands lay in front of me. There was once a time when I laid my head and arms against Firefoy's chest and fell asleep staring up at the stars, just like I lay now, only with the warm feeling of Firefoy near me. Stargazing was my favorite pass time and whenever I was with Firefoy, it seemed to fly faster.

We would point out the constellations and make stories up about ones who don't have a name. One that forever stayed in my mind was a story we made up just after our promise.

"_Come on, Firefoy! Let's go stargazing!" I pleaded with Firefoy after studying was done._

"_Oh, fine, Arcissa," he groaned, even thought I knew he loved it. He was older than me, but only by a couple of months but, still he was about half a head taller than me._

"_Let's go to the hill! It's clear out, it'll be perfect!" I tugged on Firefoy's hand._

"_I'll race you?" he asked._

"_I'll beat you!" I laughed. We loved to have foot races, even as little kids, even though I always won. We ran up the hill, me beating him again. I slumped down on the grass and laid with my head facing the stars. Firefoy did the same._

"_I think I made up a new story about those one stars we couldn't find a story for," I said._

"_Yeah? Throw it at me." So I pointed to a set of stars directly above us._

"_That one with the brightest star in the night, that's a girl. The one she's holding hands with is a boy," I began. "They once lived in a little town where there were hardly any visitors. Then one day, that man above them came along, you know the one with the sword and bow. He said, 'Mister, this lady is needed at the high castle. We will be taking her for awhile. We promise we will bring her back soon as we can.' And like anybody would, he believed his beloved would return to him. _

"_She left with a promise, 'Even if I am gone, I will never be gone from your heart, dear. Please, always remember that.' He shed a tear and watched as she left on a Night Saber. Little did the boy know that he would never see her again."_

"_What happened to her?" Firefoy asked._

"_I haven't worked that part out, but when I do you will be the first to know."_

* * *

><p>"I figured the ending out now, Firefoy. She was sent to be the ruler of the land and didn't know what to do. If only you would know..." I say aloud.<p>

There's this emptiness inside me now and I can't quite place a name to the feeling. My chest feels hollow and there's nothing I can do. I realize that this feeling has been here since I was taken, it must have to do with love. "I'm so sorry, Firefoy. I don't think I can keep the promise this time."

I let a tear fall onto the fluffy pillow and let sleep overcome me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Why, such a quick update! I like how this story is looking and I feel like I've been on a roller coaster since the beginning! So most of the beginning of this chapter is a dream, but some of the conversation is of what Byen and Firefoy are _actually _talking about while Arcissa is asleep. I can't tell you which is which so you'll just have to guess on your own. :D**

* * *

><p>"She's dead, Firefoy!" I heard Byen's dreamself yell. "Give up already! She's long gone! They took her and we'll never see her again!" Byen is shaking Firefoy be his shoulders now, trying to knock sense into him.<p>

"No! I need to find her! She promised!" Firefoy yells back. He pushes himself away from Byen and turns to a tree. I can't tell where they are because it's so dark.

"What did she promise you? That she would return to you? She never knew who her mother and father were! She couldn't have known they would find her and take her! She's gone and there's nothing we can do to help!"

"Yes there is!" Firefoy turns around and faces Byen. I can just make out his right fist, tightened in a ball, ready to be thrown. The scene changes to what looks like the landscape of the Wetlands. "We can find her! And that's what I'm going to do! I'm going to save her, if it's the last thing I do."

"Firefoy, try to see sense. If you were the one kidnapping her, would you make it possible for her to return? Think about it. They probably have her heavily guarded!"

"I'm going to lead a raid on Darnassus," Firefoy says flatly.

"What? Do you know how absurd that is? You'll get yourself killed!"

"Shut up!" Firefoy yells and lets his fist land squarely on Byen's face. Byen's face turns to the side but he quickly retaliates and punches Firefoy in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Firefoy! For the love of Azeroth, holding onto your pride, don't let this one thing go to your head! We're almost to her and we'll make it before she gets to Stormwind! Tinsi says that that's where they're taking her. The ship leaves in the morning and we need to leave before dawn."

* * *

><p>I wake in a cold sweat and Somfar is shaking me. The others are surrounding me. "It's time to wake up, sweety. The boat's going to be here any minute," Rein tells me.<p>

"Yeah, thanks," I say wiping some of the sweat off my forehead. " I need to change first then I'll be right down."

The others leave quickly and I take a second to relive my dream. It seemed so real and fake at the same time. _First Byen said he thinks I'm dead and then he said that they're right behind us. None of it makes since._

I grab some clothes from the dresser near the bed, change into a blue shirt and a pair of green trousers and walk through the halls. There's a door in front of me and it's empty, only a simple bed sits in the middle of the floor. _That must be Jason's old room..._

"Hurry up, Arcissa!" someone yells from downstairs. I rush down the stairs with my hair following behind. I land on the hardwood floors and walk into the living room.

James rushes to me and embraces me. He is so short that he's barely even hugging my waist. "Thanks for visiting, if you're ever near feel free to visit us again," he mutters.

"Uh..." I look at Rein or Somfar for something to say, but their faces are as stunned as mine. They never knew this little boy took a liking to me because he was so quiet.

He stares up at my eyes and says, "Your eyes look like theirs." He points to the Night Elves and Teher quickly pulls him off me.

"Good bye, Arcissa," Marie says, pulling me into a silent hug. I wrap my arms around this human woman who has showed me the truth of peace, showed met hat she will believe in me forever even if she died because of me.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here. Even if it was for a short time," I reply back.

I walk over to Jacob, the thought of his lips brushing against mine at that moment of finding and I feel myself blush. He quickly pulls me into a bear hug and whispers in my ear, "Remember, daughter of the moon and sun, that you should be wary of my father and brother. My father will hunt you till your death if he knew. Trust me, you will find solitude soon, I hope."

He squeezes me once more before leaving the hug. "Have a great adventure," they all say at once as we approach the door. I pull the hood of my cloak over my face and wave back at them, remembering this little adventure I had with them.

"Live peacefully," I say back as I walk toward the dock with the others.

"We need to hurry if we are to make it. We are the only ones to be boarded this time around. I made sure of that. Let's get a move on," Lar explains, and tugs on the reins of the Night Sabers that he grabbed just before we made it to the dock.

I can see the ship more clearly now as we approach. It reminds me of the pictures I saw when I was younger of pirate ships. There are three masts, one in the front, middle and back that reach up into the sky. Along with that there seems to be four different levels surrounding them.

Rein leads me past people working around the dock and onto the boat. I feel immediately wobbly as I step foot onto the ship. It was just like that night that Rein first kissed me. I didn't want to get on the boat because I felt unsafe.

I walk past a flight of stairs and I can feel Rein guiding me through the ship. I almost trip over a mop and bucket because I can barely feel my feet walking. We pass the dinning area, empty except for a woman sitting against a nailed down counter sharpening a stick.

Rein leads me to the only room with a bed and tells me that it's alright if I stay in here while we sail. It's going to be about a three day trip and I have to stay hidden from the crew. I can see a bookshelf in front of me and that's about it.

I lay my head against the pillow, and even though I am not at all tired, try to get some sleep, but the dream of Firefoy and Byen fills my mind.

"Rein?" I ask just before he is about to leave my side.

"Yeah?"

"I had a dream last night. I think Firefoy and them are catching up. I think they have Tinsi too."

"We knew that they had taken down our other squad because an owl came to us a couple of days ago having word that they were being attacked. We have been extra cautious since then. But I am afraid that they might squeeze our whereabouts from Tinsi.

"This ship is taking us to Stormwind and from there we will take the week to two week long boat-ride to Darnassus. From there we will hand you off to the high priestess/queen and you will learn how to fill her boots. Before she dies anyway."

"Yeah," I reply with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

><p>It's the second day that I have been at sea, and its already taken its toll on me. I've lost my food numerous times and now I sit with the others eating in my little room with the door closed. I don't feel hungry at all so I push a pea around the edge of my plate with my fork.<p>

I realize just how late it is, when the others stand up and file out of the room. They leave Rein, my guard for the night, and I alone still sitting at the table. Rein stands, muttering something about using the restroom, and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

A minute passes and I stand and lean my forehead against the cold, stained glass window staring at the water behind us. _I miss you dearly, Firefoy. I wish my words can reach across the realm and meet your ears. But I know they won't and I know now what it takes to see your love. Where are you?_

Rein walks in as I continue to snap, but I don't hear him come in. "I never wanted this path! It's not what I wanted. It's all too much for me! I can't stand it!"

I know notice that Rein has put his hand on my shoulder and wrapped me into an embrace. "We're never prepared for the path that God gives us. He just does, it's called our destiny, and if our destiny happens to take us from the ones we love, then so be it. We just have to cope with it. I admit, it might take a lot of getting used to, but we'll get used to it eventually.

"My brother and parents died, the one I loved since I was young, never saw the feeling I had for her. I coped and outside I'm a healthy warrior that my father always wanted me to be. But inside I'm just a screw up of a Night Elf that nobody will ever love," Rein says into my hair.

"That's not true," I whisper.

"What? You love me? I thought you had fallen for that Firefoy boy."

"You're not a screw up, and I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you just for you, even if it takes you a thousand years, you'll still find her. And I do love him."

"Even though you'll probably never see him again?"

"You know what? I made a promise to him and I might not be able to keep it, but I know that he's in love with me and that our love will reach each others' hearts over great distances. Maybe your love will be waiting for your return in Darnassus."

"You're probably right..." his voice trails off as he stares out the window.

"You never told me why you kissed me," I say matter-of-factly.

"I should never have brought you to that lake, but something overpowered me. That water brings people closer to one another. You should never trust it, it'll make you do things you never thought. Like me kissing you, that was all magic's fault."

"I'll believe you on this one," I mutter as I'm taken away by sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all! I'm getting pretty good at updating thanks to those dedecated readers that keep messaging me ;) ! Anywho, enjoy this little chapter and I might beable to get the next chapter up in a couple of days. And while I'm on Christmas Break I might not be able to post as much, seeing as I'll be away from my computer and stuff, but I will try to post as soon as I can! Until then, review, favorite, and message me, trust me, I don't bite! :D**

* * *

><p>I jolt awake and up out of Rein's arms. Somebody is knocking on the door. I rub my eyes and walk to the door, still half asleep and slide it open. "Good morning. Um... Teher?" I say rubbing the sleep from my eyes again.<p>

"We have docked. Can you get Rein up and tell him we're in Stormwind?" Teher asks.

"Oh, yeah sure." I turn around and remember what happened last night. How I slept wrapped in Rein's arms, feeling comfort like I used to when I fell asleep with my head on Firefoy's chest when we were stargazing too late.

"Rein! Wake up," I nearly yell at the sleeping form of Rein.

"What?" Rein asks grumpily.

"We're docked, we need to get off the ship now."

"Yeah, I'm working on it!" He stands up wobbly and puts his arm on my shoulder to balance himself. I nearly topple over by his weight that he puts on my shoulder. Being shorter and less buff than him, I have less of a build.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're freaking heavy!" I answer as he lifts his arm off my shoulder.

"Oops, sorry!" He throws the cloak over to me and I catch it, still dizzy from all this sailing. I put it on and pull the hood over my eyes. "Let's go."

He guides me back through the ship his arm protectively hanging on my waist. It makes me feel self-conscious because, truly, no guy has held me this way in so long that I feel my self almost leaning into Rein.

Then, I pull myself back remembering that this is one of the people that took me away from my home. We walk off the dock and into a busy dock.

It's one of the first times that I have been in a city beside Silvermoon. There was that one time, during the Midsummer Festival, that Starmoon took Firefoy and I to see the fireworks. The city was beautifully designed, even thought I only saw the outside of it, my mind made up the rest.

I can't help but feel a lump form in my throat at the thought of happy times better than this. _I want to go home..._

"Come on, move along!" somebody shouts. I can feel people tugging at my cloak, but I keep my head down and am thankful for Rein's guidance.

"She's dying," I hear a hoarse voice yell from a corner. "The end for Lady Whisperwind is near! Her daughter will take her place only to be hurt! Heed the future!"

"Stupid seers," I hear Somfar mumble, which is weird, coming from him because he's a seer also.

The tapping of our feet becomes hollow like we are now walking on wood. "The passage between here and Darnassus will be a quiet one. There are only Night Elves on this boat, all of them know who you are so you are pleased to roam the ship anytime," Rein whispers in my ear.

_He's too close! _the voice inside my head screams, it hasn't talked to me in awhile so I'm taken aback by surprise. The last time it came was telling me to sleep and showed me a time in which I forgot.

Rein removes his hand from my waist as if he heard the voice scream in my head. "I'll lead you to the room you will be staying at so you can stay in there until we part."

"Okay, thanks," I mutter as he leads me to a room in the back. He sets me down on a bed and leaves. The door closes behind him and I instantly pull my hood off. _You are almost there, Arcissa, _the voice says. _Are you ready for this path? _

"No," I simply say aloud. "But I guess I'll have to follow it. I don't have a chose, do I?"

_No, you will be meeting your mother the second we dock. Rushed to her on her deathbed. _

"How do you know this?" I ask as I lay my head down on the pillow and put my hands in front of my body.

_I know all._

"Do you know if I'll see Firefoy again?" My hopes rise at my simple thought.

_That, my dear, is up to fate, and I am nowhere near fate._

"But you just said you knew all! Fine, what are you, then?"

_I cannot answer that. _

"What can you answer?"

…_It is unsure of what my capabilities are. They will show themselves in times of need._

"You mean, like when I was stabbed? You came up to my dying self."

_If that is what you see, then yes. _

"Who are you?"

_I am many people, _it says flatly.

"Are you a man or woman?"

_Depends on who I am talking to._

"You're not very forward, are you? You've dodged nearly every question I've asked you."

_Sometimes, if the questions are important enough I'll answer them, but if not I'll let you decide the answers yourself._

"Why won't you-" I begin but am quickly hushed by the voice.

_Quiet, my dear, Rein is returning and people think it strange when someone is talking to no one._

"But aren't you someone?" I ask, not even hoping for an answer.

"Um, Arcissa, who are you talking to?"

"No one, just thinking aloud to myself," I quickly coverup.

"I just wanted to tell you that we just left the dock and are setting sail for Darnassus and will arrive in a couple of weeks." He leans against the door frame and observes me as I face him. "James was right, your eyes are now a little blue tinted."

I blush a bit, sit up on the bed and reply, "You think they're my mother's eyes don't you?"

"I've known your mother many years, but yet I barely see the resemblance. I admit, you both have the same chin and cheekbones but that is it. Your eyes switch between three colors it seems, emerald green, the color of most Blood Elves, silver, as mine are, and blue. A blue as bright as the sky, but can hold many secrets."

He pauses and looks straight into my eyes. "Do you want to know how we found about you?" he asks sitting next to me on the bed.

I nod. "She never told us about that time she visited Eversong Woods so many years ago, hardly anyone knew about it. She returned sometime later looking happier. I never knew why until she announced to her council and warriors what happened some sixteen years back.

"She met a man, Belir, your father, one day and fell in love at first sight. She knew it was wrong but she did anyway, she never wanted to have a child born into that destiny and hoped to Elune that you would not come, but yet you did.

"I guess Elune wanted that for you. Before you were born, she went immediately to Eversong Woods to find Belir. You were conceived right there, with no medical help or inspection. She told Belir to keep her for as long as he can, but yet he only kept you for some years before he was chased off.

"Lady Whisperwind came to see you, every now and then, to see how you were doing, and every time I swear she seemed healthier. She told us you weren't named until three years after, once your father left she never returned and her health seemed to decline."

"My mother never wanted me..." I choke out after a long silence. "She never wanted me..."

"Oh, Arcissa, that's not true!" Rein grabs me into a embrace again like he did last night and I can't help but settle into it. "She didn't want you born into this! No one in their right minds would. But just look at you, you're healthy as can be! She will be delighted to see you one last time before..." His voice trails off and I know why. He doesn't want to admit my mother is dying and I might not be able to see her in time.

I stay silent and almost fall asleep right there in Rein's embrace, with is head resting on my head and his arms wrapped around me. It's so comfortable that it makes me miss Firefoy that much more. This hug reminds me off Firefoy and his smell. His smell of pine, cinnamon, and animals.

I push him away from me right when I realize that this man smells only of pine and tiger skin. He is nowhere near the one I need to see and keep dreaming about. "I'm sorry," I mumble quickly, not meaning to hurt his feelings.

"I understand, you miss Firefoy. It's simple to fall for somebody once you're hurt, thinking they'll fix it, but it takes strength to not give in to the hurt, and not fall for that new person."

I almost don't follow the statement that he uses, but then I replay it in my mind and understand. He's trying to tell me that he has feelings for me and doesn't want me to give up hope that I won't see Firefoy again. _Or something like that... _I think.

"Thanks," I say not quiet certain of my own explantaion. "I'm tired, I mean, my back hurts and all and I'm a little seasick, so I'm going to catch some sleep."

"Oh, yeah," Rein says and rubs the back of his neck. Firefoy used to do that same gesture whenever he made a mistake, it seems so similar whenever Rein does it. They're so much alike and so different at the same time that I can hardly tell the difference anymore.

Rein stands and leaves the room without another word. It feels that there's this awkward aura around us and it won't go away no matter what. No matter how had we try, it'll keep coming back, it's the influence of the kiss that's lingering over us. No matter how hard I swat it away, the thought will keep coming because it happened, and because I kissed him back.

_Firefoy, _I think as I lay my head back down on the pillow, _I believe, no matter where we are, from Northrend to Outlands, from Thunderbluff to Undercity, we'll always share the same moon. That moon will link our lives together forever. _I drift off into a restless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**So to get this chapter started I put a little thing as to what's happening in Firefoy's mind at the moment. But it's just a little thing. Oh, yeah, thanks for the reviews and once I'm done with this one-which won't be for awhile 'cause I like the way this is turning out- I'll need something to work on. So, you all should go vote on my poll on my profile as to which story I should right next and enjoy the story so far. :D**

* * *

><p>Firefoy jolts awake. He swore aloud at the hope that Arcissa was near, but she wasn't they reached the Keep too late. "But I thought that was her voice... it must have been," he told himself in the empty inn room.<p>

"It sounded like her, it felt like she was right next to me, it seemed like something she would say. She said, 'We'll always share the same moon. That moon will link our lives together forever.'"

His mind drifts to that time where she told the story about the girl and the boy who lived in a small town that barely got any visitors. Then that man came along and took the girl. _I guess we both know the ending to that story now. She was taken away and never saw her loved one again._

Firefoy closes his eyes and falls into sleep, hoping for that one message from her as to what's going to happen.

* * *

><p>I wake to the sound of the waves hitting against the boat. It's night and I've slept most of it. I curse myself for letting me sleep so long, but I can barely stand the ocean. <em>So much different than the pool at the Court.<em>

I shakily stand, being tossed about from the waves. I want to catch some of that moon that I thought about before I feel asleep.

There is no guard out walking the ship like I thought. Everybody is asleep in the hammocks, I guess as I pass by as quiet as I can.

I feel the sea spray hit my face the second I step foot on the open air deck. I can smell the scents that I've missed so much. I walk up a flight of stairs to my right, barely paying attention to where I'm headed, I just know that I want to look at that beautiful moon.

I come across a roped floor, one you have to walk around a mast pole to get to the other side. I timidly take a step forward and my barefoot almost falls through the rope. I pull back as quickly as I put my foot there.

I join an idea to only step on the rope part to pass. I do this an cross with only two misplacings. I nervously giggle once I've crossed because that was the most fun I had since all this started. I climb another set of stairs and come to the highest area there is.

It's at the head of the boat and you can see the sky all around you. I lean my arms against the wooden railing that keeps you from slipping off.

I hear one of the sails flapping around in the night wind and stare at the stars. I see the constellations that I made up with Firefoy. Out loud I begin, "There once was a boy and girl. They lived happily in a little town, hardly bothered by passerbyers. But one day, a man with a bow on his back and a sword on his hip came to see the girl.

"He said, 'Mister, this lady is needed at the high castle. We will be taking her for awhile. We promise we will bring her back soon as we can.' And like anybody would, he believed his beloved would return to him.

"She left with a promise, 'Even if I am gone, I will never be gone from your heart, dear. Please, always remember that.' He shed a tear and watched as she left on a Night Saber. Little did the boy know that he would never see her again because she would be taken to rule a land she had no desire to rule."

I stare at the stars and moon and say nothing. I hear movement behind me but don't move in return, thinking it is the sail is moving in the wind. "Did you make that story up?" someone asks.

My hand is instantly on my dagger and my body turned around. "Wow! Hold up! No need to almost kill me! It's just me, Somfar," he identifies himself and steps out of the shadows.

"Oh, sorry." I put the dagger back in its sheath and watch Somfar move next to me.

"Oh, Elune, you are so beautiful on nights like this..." he talks to himself. Then he returns to me, "So, did you make that story up yourself?"

"Yeah, I told Firefoy about that."

"You still don't know everything my dear, do you?" he asks, staring straight into my eyes.

"Um, I know some things." I dare to return his gaze and his eyes change colors again. I can't catch the color but it is exotic.

"Like?"

"I know that there will be war if I do not see the peace in both the lands. I know how I came to this world, the explanation Rein gave me earlier. My name means 'she of the moon and sun', my father said I will be forever lost in history, which I don't understand.

"I know that Marie thinks I am a bridge, that my eyes change from three different colors. I learned that love can follow most people. And most of all," a lump forms in my throat, "I have learned that promises are hard to keep..."

"But that is not everything, my dear."

"And what is everything?"

"One must not know all because knowledge can hurt the must. I do know that you don't know who shot that arrow at Firefoy. I also know you will make a fateful choose in the future that you will hate yourself for in the end."

"Why are you telling me these things if I am not to know the future?"

"To keep you in suspense, and leaving you wanting more, just like a good book! But still all of those things and more I cannot tell you, my dear."

"Why do you call me _my dear_?"

"Because, _my dear,_ I believe the name Arcissa suits you well, but you have not fulfilled my image of the daughter of the sun and moon."

"And what is your image of the daughter or the sun and moon?"

"I see you as a beautiful woman, standing next to the fountain in the Temple of the Moon, wearing a white gown, like your mother. You will make a magnificent warrior just like your father and a wonderful leader like your mother. But you will be a great decision maker like they both are, when it comes to the time."

Before I am able to ask another question, Somfar says one last thing to Elune, the moon, waves me good-bye and leaves the deck just as quietly as he came. My mind is reeling and somehow I see myself back on the bed.

I am not tired so I lay my head on the pillow, stare at the groves in the wood and listen to the waves. I'm hungry by now, but unable to move in fear of waking the others or wanting to wait for morning. I hear talking outside the room and someone says that we will arrive at Darnassus in a week tops.

My mind wills me to sleep, even though I have had enough for this time. _What happened to me being unable to sleep? _I ask myself as the dreamless land takes over my thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

**So it's been a couple of weeks or so. I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter, but I finally did! And I have a four way tie on my poll, so you all should vote on it. I hope your holidays were great. Leave reviews and thoughts! I had a brain fart moment because I forgot how to spell orange... :D**

* * *

><p>I wake slowly, the sun striking in through the stained glass windows. I move my feet to the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands. "This is so confusing. I miss Firefoy, Byen, and Starmoon..."<p>

A knock comes at my door and I jump up from the bed, causing the blankets and sheets to fall on the floor. "Come in!" I yell through the door, quickly pulling the blankets up on the bed as fast as I can.

Rein walks in and says, "You slept for three days, Arcissa. Are you feeling alright?"

"Three days?"

"Yes, three whole days. That means we are halfway to Darnassus."

My stomach lets out a rumble before I am able to reple, and that's when I realize I haven't had a thing to eat for three days, almost four. Rein laughs, a joyous laugh that bounces off the walls.

"Now I remember why I came in here. I was coming to check on you to see if you were up before we ate the midday meal."

"Thanks," I say standing up. "How come we're not eating in the room?" I notice as he leads me out of the room.

"The people on this boat are all natives of Darnassus, you ate in your room last time because we did not want the news to spread. They all know of you and they have waited days to see the face of their new ruler."

"Oh, okay," I reply.

I walk in his wake, but my mind seems to be on other things as the crew all rushes up to me, saying nice things, holding my face in their hands, and staring into my eyes in awe as they change colors. But my mind is on the feeling in the pit of my stomach that keeps gnawing at the back of my mind; the feeling that the second I step foot off this boat, that I will never see Firefoy again.

I can't shake it, no matter how hard I try; it's just like whenever I'm around Rein, the awkward aura around us. Finally, the crew seems to dwindle to nothing and I am lead to a table, with Somfar, Lar, Teher and Rein already sitting down.

I join the group, they're like my family now, a weird messed up family who kidnapped me in the middle of the night. Plates are set in front of us by a fairly pretty crew member. I catch a glimpse of her silver eyes through her thick purple hair. _It's going to take some getting used to the hair of these people, and their skin, _I think.

I can't help missing the pale skin and soft, ruffled, brown hair of Firefoy's. The way he would hold me as a child makes me wish I never left his arms that night. _But fate seems against me in my wishes..._

I look down at my food for the first time and see a delicate flower that seems to glow in the low-light of the dining area. It's colors change the same as my eyes, from silver, blue, to green. I'm afraid to touch it, in fear of breaking the flower. I wonder where it came from, but am lost in its beauty to ask.

Slowly, my fingers brush against a petal and it seems to reach out for my finger, like it senses me. I feel like I'm in my own world now, just the flower and me. I forget all about being a ruler, Rein, Firefoy and the others. This tiny flower seems so fragile in the other world that nobody would take a moment to smile its beautiful fragrance.

_Its fragrance! It smells just like Firefoy, cinnamon, pine, and animals._

Finally, after staring at the flower, I gently lift it up and slip it into a breast pocket of my tunic. Nobody to seems to notice the flower that glowed. I pick up a knife and fork and eat my midday meal with the others.

* * *

><p>After the short day, I lean against the barrier between me and the sea, staring out into the sunset. The colors dance with the sea, the vivid blues, reds, and orange, making a parade dance with the waves.<p>

"It's beautiful, don't you think so?" somebody's voice comes from behind me. I half expected it to be Somfar again, to tease me about my future. I turn around, instead it's the girl who seat my plate down.

"Yes," I muster because I'm lost in how beautiful she really looks. Her face is complamented by her silver eyes, her purple hairs falls just short of her waist, her mouth seems to be smiling all the time, and her skin is a fair color of blue, it's not too dark or not too light. She's dressed with a purple tunic that follows her curves and tan trousers.

"I should have introduced myself eariler, Lady Arcissa. I'm Talona," she says as she bows down.

"Wait, you don't have to call me Lady Arcissa, or bow or anything," I say, not ready to be treated like royalty yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm just not ready to be addressed as royalty quite yet." The sun is nearly all the way down now.

An eagle flies high in the sky, not looking down at us and I envy its freeness. _If only I could fly like you, I would leave and find Firefoy._

My fingers pull out the flower from its pocket as the sun finishes its vogage across the sky and the world is nearly dark. The glowing flower lights my hand up and it seems to grab my palm. "That flower is called a Alwaysdream," Talona says.

"Why?"

"Because it seems to make your worries go away and make you feel like your in a dream as long as you hold it. What did you smell?" Talona leans against the barrier with me.

"Cinnamon, pine, and animals," I choke out.

"Why that scent?"

"Because of a boy that I miss dearly. He smelled like that. What did you smell?" I can feel my eyes welling up with tears for some reason, I don't know why but it is.

"Sea breeze," is all she says.

I stay silent, waiting for her to say more and when she looks into my eyes, she's crying. Her voice is soft as she says, "The one I loved died in the sea. His eyes were like Somfar's."

I stay silent not knowing what to say. "I must be heading to bed now," Talona says, wipping the tears away from her eyes. She turns away and heads back to the hammocks.

There's a lump in my throat as I set the flower back in my pocket. _Seer's have ever changing eyes. Did he throw himself off a boat because of what he saw in the future?_

After awhile, I, too, turn and leave the upper deck and turn in for the night. I lay down in the bed, set the Alwaysdream on the nightstand by my bed and let sleep overcome me, even though I am not at all tired.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, here it is. I hope you thoroughly enjoy it and I believe this should end around chapters 30 or so. All of you, go vote on the poll on my page, it would be delightful to see what you would all want to read first. Also don't forget to review. Have a good day. :D**

* * *

><p>The smell of cinnamon fills my nostrils. It's from the Alwaysdream flower. The ship seems to be no longer moving, as if we docked. A thought crosses my mind that Firefoy found us and jumped the ship.<p>

Hope rises in my chest as I climb out of bed and up to the deck above. The hammocks are empty and there is no sight of anyone in the dining area. There's some noise coming from above me, and I wonder how long I slept this time.

We were halfway to Darnassus the time I fell asleep and maybe, again, I slept for a long time. "Somebody go get her from below," someone's voice says from above me. I don't have time to move as Rein comes down and nearly bumps into me.

"How long have you been awake?" he immediately asks me.

"I woke a little while again. What's going on? Why have we stopped? Did Firefoy catch up?" I let the last question come out with my other questions and Rein glares at me.

"No," he says with jealousy slipping out of his mouth.

"You didn't answer the other two questions."

"No, we just let the sails down, we are almost near the city."

"We are? How far?" I try to move around him to the exit, but he simply sidesteps and blocks my way. "What are you doing?"

I try to sidestep around him, but he just does the same. "Why are you blocking me?"

"There's a ship here."

"What kind of ship?" I ask, anger leaking into my tone.

"A ship."

"What kind of ship?" I nearly yell this time.

In one swift motion Rein puts his hand over my mouth, grabs my hands behind my back, and swipes his foot in front of mine. I try and say, "What the hell are you doing?" but it all comes out muffled.

I struggle in his grasp, but I can't get out, he's twice my strength and I am absolutely no match for him.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I wake in a cold sweat, terrified for no reason. It feels as if all the happiness has been sucked out of mu lungs. The hope I felt in my dream seems gone. I'm struggling to breathe as I sit up.<p>

There is a loud commotion coming from above and somebody bumps into my door. The person who ran into it opens the door and pokes his head in. It's Teher. "Are you alright, Arcissa?" he asks.

"Yes," I stutter out.

"You don't seem alright. You were screaming a moment ago. I came running down to see how you were. We're almost to Darnassus, you kind of slept for a day or two. Are you sure?"

"Positive." I stand, my whole body shaking. I've been having all these weird dreams that seem to take place in the real world, like the ones at Marie's. They all seem too real, like my mind is trying to tell me something.

Teher walks out of the room without another word, leaving me to walk out of the room on my own accord. "Firefoy, are you trying to tell me something?"

The dark light shines through the stained glass windows as I look out them. An idea strikes me. There is a desk over by the end of the room and parchment and a quill lay untouched on it.

I walk over to it and sit, wanting to write a letter. Shakily, I pick up the quill and dip it in ink. I form the letters with much effort because I haven't written a letter or held a quill in so long.

_Dear Firefoy,_

_I realize that you might never get this letter, but it makes me feel better to know that I wrote it. I keep having these dreams and I can't shake the feeling that you're trying to tell me something. Is it true? Are you trying to tell me something?_

_There's a flower that someone gave me, it's called Alwaysdream. It's fragrance is different for everyone. The women who gave it to me says it smells like the sea breeze for her. It smells like that because the one she loved threw himself off a boat._

_Mine smells like you; pine cones, animals, and cinnamon. I wonder what yours smells like? If I ever get the chance to see you again I'll let you smell it._

_I approach ever so closer to the city where I'll be living from now on. I am to see my dying mother the second we land. She loved me, I can tell. My father is missing, that much I know. Starmoon said I have his hair and smile._

_If I grew up with my parents, all this would be different. I can't help but miss you all, but I miss you the most, Firefoy. The people here are nice as well. There's a seer here, his name is Somfar. His eyes change colors every so often. Mine do too. _

_Please leave and move on. It would put my mind to rest if you would and live a happy rest of your life. Just don't ever forget me._

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Arcissa_

I fold the letter in half and open the window. The cold sea breeze hits my face and my mind wanders to the night when Firefoy and I played in the water. Still the water is so much more peaceful than us, at war for so long.

My heart flies into my throat as I the letter toward the window. The wind whips at the parchment, grabs hold of it, and pulls it into the wind. I don't see it hit the water and it continues to fly out of sight.

"I miss you, Firefoy," I whisper. The night swallows up the sea and I watch the last bit of the sun be swallowed up as well.

I turn, grab the flower, and walk up to the main deck. People are bustling around and sitting atop the masts. This is about the busiest I've ever seen a boat be. "Come on, people, we're almost docked!" someone commands.

Night Elves work fast and I climb to a higher deck to see how close we are to the city. I can see the lights of the city and make out the edges of giant trees pecking out.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" a girl's voice asks next to me.

I turn my head to look at Talona. "It is beautiful," I reply.

"We're about to dock, you know?"

"Yes, the second we touch the land I'm to be taken to see my mother. There's a part of me that does want to see me, but another part that doesn't. But I know that I have to see her and I can't fight it." I don't know why I'm telling her this, but it just seems to flow out of me like water out of a basin.

"I know. I believe we all know what is to happen after we dock. Some of us may never see or talk to you again," Talona replies. "You must go see Rein now, he'll want you to lead you off the boat himself."

I smile halfheartedly at Talona and walk away. I wander down to the main deck and run into Rein. "Hello, Arcissa. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mutter. Rein grabs my hand, pulls me onto Niveus, whom I have forgotten all about, and waits until we finally dock.

Slowly, the boat comes to a stop. My hope quickly leaves me as Rein commands Niveus to go forward, leaving the ship behind. She slowly goes through the crowd and heads through purple mist under tree roots.

My world becomes dark and my only thought is, _I'm never going to see you again, Firefoy._


	24. Chapter 24

**So here it is! We're finally at Darnassus and some questions might be answered, and, well, some might not be. Most likely the latter 'cause I love to leave you guys in this much suspense :D Anyway, enjoy, read, and review.**

* * *

><p>The ride through Darnassus was a blur of colorful landscape, people bowing in my honor, and trees, lots of big trees stretching to the sky, like people stretch in the morning. Next thing I know, Rein is pulling me off Niveus, grabbing my hand, and pulling me into a temple of a sort. The second I set foot in there, I feel healthier and happier.<p>

The temple has trees sprouting all around, bushes are there also, and in the center of the room stands a fountain. A woman holds a basin up to the sky and water is falling out, the water is bright blue and falls gently to the pool below. I stare in awe at it while Rein tugs me along to an upper level.

Here you can see the top of the fountain and the whole temple. Still without stopping Rein drags me along. Suddenly, he stops in front of the presence of an old, more or less beautiful, female Night Elf laying on a cot, a bright blue bird- almost like a spirit animal- sitting by her side.

The Night Elf seems to brighten up and I notice that her dress is pure white. She is truly beautiful with her pale purplish-red skin and her green hair, even though she is on her death bed. "Oh my Arcissa, please come closer," she whispers so quietly I'm not sure if she actually said anything.

I follow her command and kneel by her bedside. Everyone around us shuffles and leaves the area around us. "I have missed you dearly, aside from the fact that I have hardly ever seen you. I wish I was there when you grew."

"It's alright, mother."

"Your father, you are so much like him. Kind and smart."

"My father? Do you know what happened to him?" The question slips out, it wasn't one I had planned to ask my dying mother on her death bed.

"Yes, but no. I cannot tell you, for that would want you to go and find him, if you are anything like me." She forces a weak smile on her face, but she truly means it. "Do you know why my death bed is here, Arcissa?"

"No."

"I wanted to die in the light of Elune, the person who carried me on through this world for so long. I wanted that to be my last wish, along with seeing you." Tyrande puts her hand to my face and that's when I realize I've been crying. Her hand is cold but her touch is warm and gentle.

"My dear, please don't cry, I don't want to see my daughter cry. For she is the most beautiful living hybrid to ever live on this world. The most beautiful person ever."

The bird nudges its head against Tyrande's arm. "Oh, Dori'thur, don't be in such a rush to leave with me just yet!"

"Dori'thur?" I ask, looking at the bird.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you. This is my dear companion who beared with me all these years. Dori'thur is a beautiful owl." She rubs the owl's feathers and continues, "My dear, I want to give you a word of advice, do not be afraid of death and embrace it when it comes."

"Why?"

"Because, maybe, you'll be with the ones you love without wars."

"What if the ones I love aren't dead? Like Firefoy." The name slips out of my mouth like water from the fountain.

"Who is Firefoy?"

"He's someone I love..."

"Well, he hasn't truly left you, then," Tyrande replies, moving her hand to my chest, right where my heart is, just like the promise I made with him. "He'll be forever in your heart. Just like I will after I pass."

"Thank you, mother. Will you forever rest in peace," I say, getting up and standing, not really knowing what to do now.

Tyrande puts her hand on my arm and says, "Please stay, I can feel the end is near. I want you to be the last thing my living eyes see."

I kneel back down and take my mother's cold hand in mine. "Now tell me, dear, about your life, I want you to be the last thing I hear."

Then, before she dies I tell her how I arrived at Starmoon's, how I fell for Firefoy, and how I arrived here, adding in everything that happened in that course, including my dreams I never told anyone, and how I mastered Common without really learning it. Tyrande's face changes from joy to many other expressions I can't quite name.

"My dear, you have a wonderful, untold tale. Even greater than the one's called Firefoy and Byen, even mightier than you father's, and even more entrancing than my own. I love you, my daughter of the moon and sun."

I lean against her bed, waiting for her to say more and somehow fall off into a beautiful, wonderful sleep.

* * *

><p>Firefoy lays next to me, holding my hand. It's dark and we stare up at the stars again, but this time it was different. I can hear someone screaming in the backround, and we aren't on our normal hill.<p>

I can see trees all around us and I stand at the sound of the scream, as does Firefoy. A blue Wisp bumps into me and it tickles my fingers. I'm wearing a dress, which is odd for me and it's white, just like my mother's. My skin seems to radiate power that I never knew I held and I cling to Firefoy's hands.

"What's wrong?" Firefoy whispers.

"I-I thought I heard a scream," I stutter and I can see myself shaking.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm postive! I heard it from over there!" I point to some trees to the north that seem to lead somewhere far off. "Let's go back," I say.

When I try to move Firefoy doesn't budge and holds onto my hand tighter, like he doesn't want me to leave. "No, stay here with me, you can see all the stars from here," Firefoy says dreamily.

"Yes," I mutter and start to lay back down. Then, my head shakes, like I'm pulling myself out of a dream. "What am I saying, I have to go help." Another scream breaks out as I say this.

"No, stay here with me!" Firefoy says firmly his grip growing tighter around my hand.

"Let go of me! You're not the real Firefoy! He would never do this to me! Let go!" His image flickers for a moment making my statement the truth.

There seem to be tears in Firefoy's eyes and he says, almost like he was hurt by my comment, "But Arcissa I thought you loved this place, where magic walks free, where you can see the stars, and where the one you loved the most is here."

My mind needs to find a choice because even I don't want to hurt Firefoy's feelings, even if he isn't real. I can't bear with myself if I did that, left him here and never turned back.

I bring my hand up to his face like I'm going to slap him, but instead I take my hand through his head and it goes through cleanly. Where my hand went through is wet, like he was made out of mist, but how did I hold his hand. I can hear another scream and say, "I'm sorry, Firefoy, but they need me."

Firefoy's grip slacks and I turn, grab the edges of my dress, and run through the trees.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well I'm back! Haha, just had to put that :) Oh yeah, this is still Kari98, just got her name changed :D Anywho, here it is. I'd like to thank everyone of you readers, all of you have kept me able to finish this story, I have a slight tendicy to not finish stories if I don't have enough inspiration for it... I have the ending all planned out too. Well I have two versions, a really depressing version and one that's not as sad. I like to give my characters really sad endings because I don't think everyone gets their "Happy endings", but I might just give Arcissa one of the rare happy endings. I really should stop talking- typing- and give the mic to Arcissa and Co! Leave your reviews, comments, even your thoughts as to what will happen next! :D**

* * *

><p>I wake suddenly, I'm no longer at my mother's side but in some sort of inn. I take a quick look around, I'm laying on a bed unfamiliar to me that has purple sheets and a matching pillow, there are two dresser to my left and right. In front of me I can see some shops and Night Elves walking to their destination.<p>

The whole room has only three walls, the other one is flanked by two guards standing attentively. I can see Rein farther to my left, leaning against the wall and his eyes are closed. I don't know where the rest of my group is, but I fear that the journey was the only time I would ever see everybody together again.

I stand on unwilling feet and begin to wonder how I arrived here. I wonder if I talked in my sleep, and what I said. Did my mother die when I dosed off? Was my dream some kind of message to me? I wonder how much time I have before I take my mother's place as ruler.

I hear Rein shift over on the bench and look outside again, it's nearly mid-day and remember someone telling me that we would arrive in Darnassus at night. I must have slept at least through dawn. I walk forward on my bare feet, and I'm still in the clothes that Jacob lent me.

I wonder how they have been since my departure. Suddenly, Rein stands, he has mishappened hair from sleeping against the wall all night. He notices that I'm up and starts, "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

I nod and again notice that his eyes are red and puffy, possibly from crying? He leads me forward and the guards follow us out of the inn and onto a road. I don't really remember the route but do notice that quite a few passers-by who see me, immediately drop to one knee and kneel.

I don't want to be treated like a queen to people I hardly know. They don't seem to mind that their new ruler is a Blood Elf, but I do catch the eye of one tall male Elf. He's glaring at me as I walk past him, he has a broom in his hands and he doesn't seem to take his eyes off me as he continues to sweep.

Momentarily I stare back and a small grin forms on the man's lips, like he wanted me to stop what I was doing and stare into his glowing eyes. I look away as Rein's arm wraps around my waist and tugs me along, whispering, "Don't bother." Then he stares back at the man and walks away.

After a while I realize that his arm is still snaked around my waist and I pull him away. He doesn't seem to mind, but his eyes seem to be sad. "This is called the Craftsmen's Terrace, there are two other Terraces, one called the Warrior's Terrace and the other the Tradesmen's Terrace," Rein explains to me, leading me through an area with shops and houses lining the sides.

"There's a place called the Temple Gardens, which lies in the water over there." He points to the southwest and continues to talk, "There's another place called The Temple of the Moon. We were there yesterday, it's where you will spend some of your time. And then there's the Cenarion Enclave, it's where you can find most of the trainers and such."

He takes me up a wooden slope that leads to what appears to look like a hollowed out tree with an overhanging. There's a small bed to one side with a stand, on top of the stand sits a branch that's holding two floating stones. To the other side a dresser with a bowl of water and floating candles sitting in the bowl, a woven basket, two vases, and a bench lay near the dresser.

In front of me there is a balcony that gives you a clear view of the sky, stone bridges, bright, blue, clear water, citizens walking around, trees that reach for the stars, and stone buildings covered in ivy. The sight is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, but I'm soon pulled out of the sight as someone pokes me in the side.

I shake my head and realize it's Somfar. It takes a moment for my mind to see the things it's suppose too, but it soon does as I notice that Somfar, Rein, and Teher are here. But there is no Lar. I notice that there is a wooden table sitting in the middle of the room, four chairs are placed around it and plates are placed.

"Where's Lar?" I ask and take a seat next to Rein and Somfar.

Teher is the one to say something, "He had someplace to be. I think it was something about his wife, I believe."

I nod and then a bowl of soup, a plate of toast and eggs and a cup of some sort of drink are placed in front of us. The boys dig into their food almost immediately, but I only recognize the toast and eggs. One of them realize that I'm not eating, but just staring at my food and drink.

Rein wipes his mouth off with a cloth and points out, "That's Bean Soup, we normally don't eat it in the mornings but we thought it would be a nice treat for you. That's toasted bread, eggs, and Moonberry Juice." Just to add to his explanation he takes a gulp of my juice. "Perfectly fine." He smiles a teethy grin and returns to his food.

Timidly, I pick my spoon up and dip it in the soup. I lift it up and eat the beans and broth. It's warm and fills my mouth with it's flavor, it's not that bad but it's not the best soup I've ever had. My hunger gets the best of me as, I too, dig into my food.

I don't know how much time has passed by the time we've all finished, but it seems like a long time. We all lean back in our chairs as our plates are cleared by a Night Elf. "How are you... adjusting?" Rin asks, he seems to be searching for words as he says this.

I shrug and reply, "I miss my old life, everything here is different; I don't think it fair for me to have been taking in the middle of the night, against my will even. I didn't get choice in the matter and I believe if I would have been confronted differently, this whole thing would be different. Tinsi's group would not have been murdered, Tinsi would not have been captured, and I- I wouldn't be alone!" The last bit comes by itself and as a yell, and I don't know why.

Suddenly, I find myself standing and my chair overturned. Everyone at the table seems shocked and I don't know what overcomes me, but I find myself running through the city, looking for a place to hide.


	26. Chapter 26

**So I'm super sorry for the wait for this chapter, but here it is! My computer broke down so I had to *looks behind shoulder to see if step-father is coming* get on my step-dad's and he doesn't really know. Anyway I'll be updating every so often until my computer comes back to life and returns to me, this should last until the end of this week so yeah, I'll try and wrap this story up around the end of this month. Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave those reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>I have no idea where I am. Someplace where you can hear the birds chirping like that was the only thing they ever wanted to do, and the trees seem to glow a bright purple color. This place seems like a place of my dreams, if my dreams did not include the hurt and longing feelings of lost loved ones. I try and calm myself before I remember what just happened at the meal with everyone.<p>

But as I try to remember, the noises around me seem to grow greater in my ears. It's like they're screaming at my very being and they want me to leave. I clasp both my hands over my pointy ears to try and block the sound out, but still the sound comes, ringing deep into my brain as if it would like to stay imprinted in my mind forever more, just like the smiling faces of my friends.

Suddenly, I scream, letting all the pain, fear, loneliness and other feelings out in one big, long scream that reaches to the heavens. It pierces through the sound of the chirping birds and the faint sound of the people going about their business. The birds no longer chirp as my scream dies down and I just leave my hands over my ears.

No one comes to see where the scream came from, and no one comes to see where their ruler is. No one seems to notice my absence. I could stay here, forever, lost in this dieing scream and purple trees and no one would come? _No, _the voice says. _They know where you are, they want for you to feel... welcomed. Welcomed where you are needed._

"Go away," I tell the voice, not really caring for this mysterious voice who will not even tell me of its gender. The voice does not continue its conversation and seems to leave me. To where, is unknown, but still, I have this feeling that it will return.

"Go away," I say again, to who I am not even fully sure. Then the tears come, warm and gentle down my face as I sit, clutching my ears and rocking back and forth. This is how I stay until someone, not fully there, comes to me.

"Arcissa, is that how you want me to remember you? Crying like a little kid?" The voice startles me to looking up. There is a transparent version of someone I will remember, or someone entwined in the webs of fate of my life. He doesn't seem to be all there, but he still is.

His blond hair just a bit longer than Firefoy's and spiky at the ends hair that gives him away and his green eyes, I'm surprised by his being here and unable to say something. "Well Arcissa?"

I'm shocked, how is it possible that he is hear. Wait no! He's transparent, he's not fully here, with me. But still I seem to stutter something out, something along the lines of, "Byen?"

"One and only. Now what are you doing here, crying in the woods?"

"I- I don't know."

He sits, right next to me. His very form seems to be shaking, like there's some other force that's controlling him. I scoot away from him and the tree I was leaned against. I scoot as far away from this different version of my friend. He smiles, but it's not the same smile that I knew back when I was younger. It's more distant, less caring, and not belonging to him.

"You should know, people shouldn't wander alone. You never know what might be waiting. Like Night Elves, Night Elves that will take you from right under your nose."

The way he says it sends shivers down my back, like this isn't the _real _Byen I know. "B- Byen?" I ask again.

"Yes Arcissa?" He says it weird like he's sensing that I'm catching on.

"Y- You're not the real Byen, are you?" I stutter, my whole body shaking for a reason beyond my mind, just like this transparent version of a childhood friend.

"Not at all." He pauses at every single word.

"Who are you?" I ask gaining the courage to form complete sentences and to stop stuttering.

"A figment." The world is quiet, just like when I screamed what felt like a million years ago.

"A figment of what?"

"Of your imagination, hope, failure. Whatever you think I am."

"But you're not real?" I say it like a question.

"Not at all. I know everything, nothing, absolutely anything." I'm not quite following, it's like he's talking in riddles, which I was never very good at.

"Why are you here?"

"Comfort," he says flatly, putting a gentle hand on the small of my back, which also sends shivers down my back. "Help, imagination, to provide you with the hope that you actually never failed your dream, goal, or never really left your the ones in your heart. So to say the ones that are your father, deceased mother, Starmoon, and everyone else."

I try and squirm out from under his reach but I still can't help but listen to this one that is half here, half not. I try and say something too, but yet nothing comes out but air. But slowly, my mind takes over the desire to listen and I bring my hand through him, just like I did in my dream. It passes straight through his head and my hand is wet, like mist landed on it. Still his smile stays on his face. I mutter something unintelligible even to me.

"What was that?" he asks in barely a whisper.

"Go away, please," I almost say but I still can't seem to talk. Instead I say, "Move."

"Why?"

"Move, stop trying to deceive me with all these... these false images! Stop trying to make me see the things that the back of my mind wants me to see, the things that I keep pushing off into the back of my mind because I have a Godawful good reason." The image seems stunned and yet I take this time to move away from his grasp and run.

Run like when I did earlier, but this time I run toward the people that are supposed to care for me, and not away to the weird woods that glow and nobody seems to hear my scream full of pain. Then I take a split second to look behind my shoulder and see the fake Byen, standing there and still smiling, like nothing changed.

For a moment his face and entire form seem to shift to the younger Byen, longer hair, smiling face that seems to stay there for a while, and his still tall frame that will always make me feel shorter. For that same moment my body almost turns me around without permission from my mind, almost making me give into the false hope that these images keep giving me. But I keep pushing forward and run into something, a person.

Someone's arms wrap around my back before I meet with the ground and my mind seems to think that this person is someone I've seen for years. _Father? !  
><em>


	27. Chapter 27

**Well good what ever time of day it is for you readers. I would like to welcome you to Chapter 27! I feel so achieved that I made it this far and its only been such a short while, okay around six months, but alas, all stories have to come to an end. But this one may go on for some more time, I've been thinking of writing a story in Rein and/or Firefoy/Byen's PoV, so if you'd like that, just review, or if you're shy send me a PM. Bye for now, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I stay stunned for a few seconds, but I gain my thoughts and pull away from the person. He has the same smile and hair as me, but his face is different then mine. He has the same bright green eyes of our kind but his cheek bones are less rounded then mine and his chin a bit pointy. I stare at this man, and he seems to smile at me, but I can't tell if he is real or fake like Byen was back there.<p>

I step back and run into a tree, realizing that I still am in the woods. "Who are you?" The words come out of my mouth, stumbling onto one another that I'm no longer sure what I said.

"You know who I am, Arcissa," he says, and I know very well who he is, I just want him to tell me. "I am your father, the one called Belir. My dear Arcissa, how much you have grown since I last saw you." He tries to put his hand on my face, just like Tyrande did, but I move out of his reach.

"Of course I've grown, you last saw me when I was young!" I nearly yell.

"Arcissa, I had a good reason to, just like your mother."

"That's not true. Tyrande had to rule a land, you did not! You left for no good reason!"

"Arcissa, calm down, just for a moment so I can explain."

"I will _not _calm down. I will not listen to your story for one second. I will not-"

"Arcissa Alexandria Whisperwind you will calm down for one second in your life and listen!" he yells, his voice carrying on into the words, and I stay stunned at my full name, the one I just now learned. He grabs hold of my arm before I'm able to run away. Then I realize that's all I've been doing, running away. I guess I took the Night Elves advice a little too well.

His grip is strong and I relax my body, staring straight into his eyes. "Fine."

After a moment of silence, he releases my arm and his face seems... different somehow, more relaxed in a way. He begins, "Just like you, I wanted to be a guard. One of the best out there. I trained and trained, I was one of the top people in my group, but yet when I actually was accepted to join, I declined. My hearts desire had trailed away from the path. I no longer desired to fight, I had realized that violence was bad.

"But that was before I met her. It was a snowy day, I had always loved the snow, the way it fell and stuck to the ground and left an undesturbed blanket over everything. I felt like a walk, so I set out of Silvermoon City to... take a look at the things that were going on. I was a paladin, and I was proud of it to tell you the truth, so I choose to carry a sword instead of a mace.

"Looking back at it now, I would laugh. She scared me so easily that I almost cut her head off!" He laughs, which sends an echo through the woods. "Right when I saw her skin, the color of a different race and side, I backed away. But still I fell for her almost immediately because of her personality. I was warned, many times by her to stay away, but the look in her eyes told me to come closer and dare find out her past.

"So I fell harder than any love story has ever told you. I fell like I was falling into a well. She fell after me and joined me in the forbiddened love. After many secret visits that she had to Eversong Woods- who knows how she snunk out of there and back again- it finally came to us that we couldn't live apart. Thus you were born, we knew too, that it was dangerous, that you should never have been concieved.

"The game we played would be deadly for you, but you lasted sixteen years, three years with only parents! I left you in good hands as well, I knew you would stumble upon Starmoon and his kind-heart would take you in. But I also knew that they would one day find you. I had to leave for everybody's good fortune, I had to disappear into the woods and travel on my own, thinking of you the whole way.

"I still watched over you, many times I saw you practice with Firefoy and Byen. Many times I watched you stargaze with the hunter. And many times I saw you ask about me," he stops, not continuing and I know that he is done talking to me. I've finally decided that this is the real version of my father and not some trick of the mist.

"Is that it?" I ask on impulse.

He laughs again. "Yes, my dear, that is it. That is the story of how I met your beautiful mother."

"Oh," I reply.

Belir's eyes flash deep into the woods for a second and says, "I must be on my way, there is someone waiting for me. Your mother is not dead yet, she is waiting back at the temple. Please hurry, before she joins me."

"Joins you? I thought you were alive. Wait you're not real?" I ask as he starts to fade away from my sight.

"No, my daughter from the sun and moon, I am not. I have only appeared to met and share my story with you, that is all I was allowed." He puts his hand to my face as he fades, his hand goes straight through. For a second he looks sad, he moves his hand away and seems to turn soild. His warm hand touches my face and I grab hold of it for a second before I'm left holding my cheek all alone in the woods.

Now I don't know how he died, but I realize that even though I yelled at him in the beginning he was still here to tell me his- our- story, and in the back of my mind I knew that it was the right thing to shut up and not be mad at him, he did leave for a good reason.

I still sit here for awhile as the sun starts to set and I realize how long I've been here. Nobody seems to care that I ran off, they all probably expected me to at first. I stand on shaky legs, rub the tears out of my eyes and head to the temple, ready to meet my dying mother one last time.


	28. Chapter 28

**This one's a bit short, but the beginning is in Firefoy's PoV. The conversation is when they're trying to leave the Keep. Then it skips to Arcissa again. I hope you all enjoy chapter 28 and we all know that it is coming to an end. Bye for now, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The wind brushes against Firefoy's unkept hair. He has been this way for a long time, waiting for Arcissa to return. He stands on the hill that they've watched so many stars. Firefoy rememebers when they dragged him back to the camp kicking and screaming, not wanting to leave her alone with them. They told him, "She's gone, Firefoy. Once she got on that ship, there was no turning back for her. I'm so sorry."<p>

"No, you're not!" he replied to them. "If you were sorry, you'r led a raid on the city!"

"We can't do that. That would kill way too many people in the process."

"Fine!" he left them and returned to his Hawkstrider and threw the one called Tinsi off. "If you ever find her again, give her this." Out of his pocket he drew a note, more like a letter.

Tinsi nodded, stood and ran to the closet inn he could find, completly shocked by them letting him go so easily.

Something jolts him out of the memory. It was a flaping of wind on a piece of parchment. It hits Firefoy in the face, he pulls it off, and begins to read it:

_Dear Firefoy,_

_I realize that you might never get this letter, but it makes me feel better to know that I wrote it. I keep having these dreams and I can't shake the feeling that you're trying to tell me something. Is it true? Are you trying to tell me something?_

_There's a flower that someone gave me, it's called Alwaysdream. It's fragrance is different for everyone. The women who gave it to me says it smells like the sea breeze for her. It smells like that because the one she loved threw himself off a boat._

_Mine smells like you; pine cones, animals, and cinnamon. I wonder what yours smells like? If I ever get the chance to see you again I'll let you smell it._

_I approach ever so closer to the city where I'll be living from now on. I am to see my dying mother the second we land. She loved me, I can tell. My father is missing, that much I know. Starmoon said I have his hair and smile._

_If I grew up with my parents, all this would be different. I can't help but miss you all, but I miss you the most, Firefoy. The people here are nice as well. There's a seer here, his name is Somfar. His eyes change colors every so often. Mine do too. _

__Please leave and move on. It would put my mind to rest if you would and live a happy rest of your life. Just don't ever forget me.__

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Arcissa_

A single tear slides down his cheek and lands on the paper. She wanted him to move on but never forget him, but he just couldn't do that after all that's happened to him. Two hands clasp either of his shoulders, Byen and Starmoon. "Remember, my boy, that she's never gone from us. She's always in our hearts, no matter what," Starmoon whispers, his voice choked out by tears.

* * *

><p>I walk swiftly through the quiet streets of the city, only passing a few sentries as I go, but no one stops me. I just encountered my dead father who told me his story, I learned that my mother is not fully dead, and that this will be my last encounter with her.<p>

I run into the Temple of the Moon like I did the other night and up the ramp leading to my mother's cot. There's no one but my mother, Dori'thur, and I here, it's so quiet that it feels like everyone alive can hear my heart racing. My voice is shaky and quiet at first, "Mother, I learned everything from Belir. His ghost- his ghost met me in the woods. He told me!

"I'm so sorry that it had to end this way! That I would end up running away, running away from all the things I could not conquer. It was foolish. I was foolish from thinking things could not be cured by running, I took the elf's advice too well. Running will not solve my past, or your death, or Belir's! It won't solve me never seeing Starmoon, Byen, and Firefoy again!" I'm rambling on now and can't seem to stop.

"I realize how foolish everything in this world has been! How everything-"

"Oh my Arcissa, stop rambling. you're turning into Belir," Tyrande says, putting a hand on my arm. "They will never leave you. Trust me, they are still right next to you, just don't go looking for them. They will always be there unless you do, they will think you have lost faith in them." It seems that her body is fading along with Dori'thur.

She laughs one last joyful laugh, wipes a tear from my face and says, "When all is lost, hope will be there to guide you home."

"Wait!" I yell, my voice bouncing off the walls. "Don't go!" I grab her hand and hold on, not wanting to let go. "Don't leave just yet!' I'm sobbing hard now, the tears flowing out like a river.

"Arcissa, I'll never leave you. I'll be here." She brings her free hand to my heart, "I've never left. Nobody will ever leave your memory unless you choose to. I love you dear. Don't get overrun with this being a ruler thing, you'll still be Arcissa to your true friends."

"Wait, no don't go! Please, I've only just met you!"

"And that, Arcissa, is alright. It's felt like I knew you for forever." She disapears into the cot, gone from my sight along with Dori'thur, her last words echoing from my mind. I lean against the empty bed as I did the other night and sleep with tears flowing out of my eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome! Here be chapter 29! Thanks for the reviews. Almost done it is... Almost done... *goes to cry in a corner* I'll miss you guys! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I don't remember waking up at all. I don't remember watching my mother die, but the images still stay in my mind. I don't remember running into Tinsi somewhere in the city and being handed a letter. I don't remember the last week very much.<p>

Grief has taken over my mind and I still haven't opened that letter. I walk around the city in a trance, always flanked by either Rein or Somfar. I still await that raid that will save me, but every day my hope dwindles and finally I give up, falling into a repeating day forever.

It seems like it's only been a few days since the voice talked to me last, but I don't think it will come back to me.

Still, I haven't opened the letter yet. Still I hope for one last glimpse of them, smiling and practicing. I'm lost in this trance.

Someone tells me that I no longer need to run, I think it was Somfar. But still one day, I will run.

There's going to be a ball tonight, they tell me. One that will celebrate the new ruler. I will back away from this trance tonight and come back into existence.

I pull the white gown over top my undergarments and slip into a pair of flat, white slippers, the Alwaysdream now in a hidden pocket with the unopened letter. The Alwaysdream still fills my nose like it has everyday. Rein flanks my right and Somfar flanks my left once I leave my room. "Are you alright?" one of them ask.

_No, I am not. _"Yes," I reply.

They lead me onto a path that leads into the city, away from the house built on the outskirts of the city that I requested.

"Its been two months," Somfar breathes. "Two months since all this began."

"Don't remind me," I whisper. I walk into the city with perfect posture, like I was taught to many times. I hear cheers, but it seems so far off. Many people congratulate me, but I keep walking straight ahead and keep smiling at them.

Outside, I am happy and free, but inside, I am depressed and caged, and screaming. Screaming to return to the home that I will not return to. I will forever stay here until the day I die.

I dance and eat. I dance with strangers and talk about things. I meet many new people that I will soon forget. All too quickly for everyone but me, my speech comes.

I walk on unwilling feet to a raised podium and begin to talk. I have no idea what I am saying, something like, "I am thankful that you have all taken me in as one of you. Even though I do not share your skin color. Even though I am from another land."

They eat up the false words and I get down from the podium. The ball resumes after many more words from others. Rein comes up, all dressed in fancy clothes and asks, "May I have this dance?"

I nod and he wraps his arm around my waist and on my shoulder. I do the same and music starts to play. It's slow, like all ballroom dancing and we spin around the room.

"You need to find someone soon," Rein whispers after a moment or two of dancing.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You don't want this land to end up in ruin, you need to marry soon."

"And who shall I marry? I suppose you have an idea in mind as to who."

"Yes, and no."

"Well then."

"I think you should find someone that's been with you all this time."

"And who would that be?" All the while we still dance.

"Me." He says it so quietly that I'm not sure I heard him correctly.

"What?"

"I think you should marry whoever you feel like," he lies.

"You want me to marry you?"

He doesn't answer and that makes me feel all the more worse. "Rein, it's not that I don't like you. I just don't like you in that way."

"Yeah, I know. I've heard it all before."

"Rein, listen I like you, but... but I don't like anyone here!"

"It's alright. You'll find someone, hopefully." Rein lets go of my waist and walks off the dancing floor, leaving me all alone with dancing couples.

_Arcissa, why haven't you looked at the letter yet? _It's the voice and I thought it was gone.

"I just didn't want to look at it," I whisper as I walk away from everyone.

_Why?_

"I felt bad telling Firefoy to leave and move on."

_It's only natural, feeling this way. _

"And what way it that?"

_You still have feelings for the hunter. _

"No, I don't."

_You can't lie to me._

"Yes, I can."

_No, you can't._

"Leave me alone!" I yell. The dancing and music stops and everyones' eyes are on me. "I said leave me alone!" And I run toward the woods again. I run with all my might and pull the letter out of my pocket.

I hide behind a tree far enough away and begin to read with tears threatening to come out.

_Dear Arcissa,_

_If you ever do get this letter, I would like to say, I love you. I always have, but now I might have to get over that and move on. I will, eventually, move on. I hope you will too._

_We can't live like we always thought, now can we? War, war will happen. Or so Tinsi tells me. I give up, I give up on trying to be sane! I give up on my hopeful dreams that will never come._

_I hope that we will meet again and never forget me. Please never forget the story of the girl that will never see her friend again. _

_Forever,  
>Firefoy<em>

A single tear falls down my cheek, but more are soon to come. I laugh a little inside at Firefoy's sloppy writing and the tears begin to fall all over the parchment.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! This is the... how to say it... Happy Ending! From the second line breaker thing down, not including the one under the A/N, is the Happy Ending. I'm also working on the... Not So Happy Ending as well and am going to post that one too. This is most likely going to be longer than the others, because... there's so much to wrap up in it and detail and... stuff :P Don't forget to vote on the poll n my profile!**

* * *

><p>Someone comes and finds me after a long cold night of shivering and crying. I believe it was Somfar, but I can't remember much of it. He sits next to me now, telling me of his past.<p>

His parents never wanted him. He says they were scared of his eyes, the way he broke out into a strange voice every so often. He was tossed aside when his younger brother finally came along. Nobody cared for him. I'm only half listening and when I break out in tears again he stops talking and wraps me in his warm embrace.

He keeps telling me that I will be take this role one way or another and that I've chosen the difficult route. I know that's true, but I will try my hardest to become his image of the daughter of the sun and moon.

* * *

><p>They tell me I'm seventeen now, but I don't care. There's a person here that also tells me it's been under a year since I've taking control of the land, and still no war has started. A year they say. It's felt like more. The voice hasn't spoken since the ball and I've been shut out from my world.<p>

Everyone knows about me now. The girl who is now a ruler. The girl who is all elf but different races. But they don't know the whole truth, how I was taken. They don't want to know that, that I am sure of.

I haven't smelled the Alwaysdream in forever, but it hasn't wilted. I haven't ventured out of the city. I haven't visited Tinsi, or Lar. I only really talk to Somfar now.

I still have dreams of Firefoy holding me back in that forest. Dreams that want me to turn around and stay with Firefoy that night. I told Rein to find Starmoon, Byen, and Firefoy and ask them to come join me, but that was ages ago and I don't think they will come. I even wrote a letter to them.

I still haven't gotten a reply and every so often I cry myself to sleep. Somfar comes and joins me like he did that night that I read Firefoy's letter. He tells me that he once had a wife and two children, a boy and girl. He never tells me what happened to them.

His stories pull me away from insanity. His stories bring me closer to where he's come from, and I have nothing to tell him. He, like everybody else, knows where I come from. Still, I tell him stories of the stars.

* * *

><p>I finally walk out of the city, just to go visit the port and I see Rein. He looks surprised by me and he turns to say something to the crew. He turns and runs toward me, he pulls me in an embrace and tells me, "Go back toward the city and don't come out until I get you."<p>

I nod and walk back to my house, under some kind of trance. Somfar joins me again and we talk, but I still keep looking at the door to see who would walk through. Somfar seems somewhat edgy too, as if he knows what Rein is up to.

We talk about how I am to gain a spirit animal just like my mother and many other things that I need to learn. I nod at everyone of them and then ask, "Am I allowed out of the city now?"

"Not out, but we can still take a walk."

I stand and take Somfar's elbow in mine. It's a joke we share when we usually walk together because I have a habit of tripping over anything in my path. We walk on the path leading into the city and I ask after minutes of silence, "Do I really have to get married?"

"Errr..." He doesn't seem to want to answer but he still does, "Yes, and no. Your mom never did marry. But it would be good if you marry, seeing as you and your mom were only children. Your husband's brother or sister, if he has one, will take over the land if you were to die, along with him. But if you were to die and you never married, well, we'd have to go through a long process of finding someone to take your place. Do you see why it's important for you to marry now?"

"Sort of. But-"

"No buts, it's the truth!" Lar says, popping out of the blue. His light blue skin has taken on a darker shade and his light purple hair is now waist length. "It's best if you find one!"

"Lar?"

"One and only!" he says walking backward while Somfar laughs.

"What happened to you?"

"I got new missions, here and there, all around."

"That's nice," Somfar says.

"I believe that you left this on the adventure. Someplace or another," Lar says, handing me the purple glowing ord that I lost some long time ago. "Rein told me to hold onto it. He said that you left it in some of your clothes when we were at Marie's. e still has the clothes I do believe." Lar smirks and I feel my face blushing.

"Weird," I reply and continue to walk down the streets.

"Do you feel all high and mighty?" Lar asks after silence as we pass the Craftmen's Terrace

"No, I don't."

"You should, after all you are the ruler."

"Lar, I don't want to talk about that right now," I say because it's like part of me is here and the other part is... gone. Blown away with the wind.

"Okay, well I got to go run. I hope to see you guys around. And Somfar..."

"Yes, I know," Somfar replies with a nod of his head.

Lar turns around and races down the road, leaving us alone. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, you'll find out soon enough." At that, the subject was closed, leaving Somfar's eyes changing colors like mine do every so often.

We continue on the walk and I hear some childish laughter. My head turns and I look at an inn not too far off. "Is that...?"

"Yes, Marie came to visit."

"Marie? The Marie that we met on the trip here?" I'm shocked by this news and when Somfar nods I run over to them, nearly tripping over my white gown.

"Arcissa!" little James yells as he catches sight of me. He tackles me in a full on hug and still he's not much taller than my waist. Jacob waves at me and Marie smiles, walking over to join the hug.

"I'd like to inform you that there is no need to be worried about my former husband, he was killed some time after I met you," Marie whispers in my ear.

We all let go and I smile at Marie, a warm whole-hearted smile. Then Jacob comes over and gives me the biggest bear hug I've ever had. "How's it being ruler?" he whispers.

"It's... different," I reply. He holds me at arms length and there is a twinkle in his blue eyes.

He smiles. "We came to visit. It was mostly Rein's idea though."

"Speaking of Rein, where is he?" Marie asks holding on to the laughing form of James as he tries to run after a wisp.

"I'm not quite sure, but he's around somewhere," Somfar says looking over Jacob as if he'd jump out from behind a tree like Lar had earlier.

"Can I go play, Mom?" James asks.

"Yes, take Jacob with you," Marie replies looking at Somfar for an answer as to why Rein was gone.

"Do you mind if I go with them?"

"Go ahead, give them a tour," Somfar tells me. I wave back at them and walk with James and Jacob. We walk along a path in silence for a few minutes, watching little James play around on the streets. So carefree, so delightful, so... so unlike me.

"You've grown..." Jacob mutters.

I barely hear what he says and it takes me a moment to figure out. "Well seeing-finding out- that you're parents are dead in one day sure changes you a lot. And the fact-" My voice chokes out the words, "And the fact that you're never going to return to your home makes it worse."

"Arcissa, I'm sorry about all that," Jacob says. He stops walking and turns to look at me. "I'm truly sorry about all of this."

"But it's not your fault. It's not anyone's but Fate's," I mutter. I can hear James' laughter somewhere off but I still stare at Jacob.

"Arcissa, you're still connected to everyone you've ever met. That's how it is. People will come into our lives and change it; it's up to you whether it was for good or bad. That's how it is."

"I think I understand."

"You running isn't solving things, it will scare people, so no more running. It's childish." As he says that he takes my arms in his hands and looks straight into my eyes.

I nod and wait. I wait for something to happen, but it doesn't. Jacob takes his hands off my arms and goes in search of his brother. I stand and take in his words for a minute, until I too turn and go to search for Somfar and Marie.

I find them sitting on a bench talking. For a moment I can almost see them being together. A happy couple that loves each other unconditionally. Their hands our inches apart and I wonder what I interrupted.

They catch sight of me and Somfar says, "Rein came by a little bit ago. He says we need to head over to the Temple Gardens. Where's the boys?"

"They will be here in a bit. Let's wait for them," I suggest. We stand in silence for minutes until finally the two brothers come walking together.

"Come on you two, we've got to get to the Temple Gardens before Rein gets all mad," Somfar states. As we walk together in silence I can almost here someone I've not heard for quite some time, and I see a figure dart around out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly I stop walking, thinking that Firefoy finally came to get me, then I think a little. It was absurd, me thinking that they would finally get me after so long so I shake the feeling aside for a later date.

They lead me to a pavilion that reaches toward the sky, but doesn't quite make it. They are white stone just like every other stone building here. If it's not stone it's usually tree. Vines crawl up the poles that hold up the top, twisting around the stone and creating a beautiful picture ut of natural resources.

Water surrounds the place, along with the other pavilions here. You can see basically the whole city from standing there, and it was a beautiful site just standing there and staring without a care in the world. But I do have cares in the world, I don't have a choice either way. I still care for the ones that have helped me, I still care about helping to make this land better, and I still care about my parents.

I come back to reality and look around the pavilion. I'm surrounded by people I know. There's Teher and I can see Lar talking to his wife, a beautiful middle-aged, purple skined Night Elf. Then Rein comes up to me and says, "I have something to show you."

I turn and follow him to a crowd of people that are unfamiliar to me, people of the city have come to whatever this is just to look. Somewhere deep down, I know that I don't want them to be here, it feels like an invasion on me. But I let them stay and continue to follow Rein.

He leads me off the pavilion and into a clear. I see someone who I thought I'd never see again. His features seem like a trick of my mind, almost as if they are. His ever glowing green eyes, his white top-tail hanging above his head.

I feel my feet running toward him, my arms lacing around his back, and my eyes crying. _He's real! _I think. _He's real! Starmoon is real! _

"You came?" I sob.

"Of course I did, Arcissa. I'd never leave you," he whispers leaning down and kissing my hair. "I would never do such a thing."

We stand there like that forever until I feel a question surfacing. "Where are the others?" I ask.

He stays quiet for a moment, hesitating before answering, "Out and about."

_Maybe they're not here, _I think, and some part of me believes it. It's too surreal just standing here wrapped in my adoptive father's arms. It's warm and comfortable, but so surreal that I can't believe that I'm finally with him.

"Master Starmoon!" someone yells behind my vision and I automatically let go of him. Remembering the voice just like I heard it yesterday. The person in front of me is no longer a boy like I remember, he is now a full grown man.

"Byen!" I yell, running up to him. Just like I remembered, he's still taller than me.

He lets out a laugh. "Arcissa, how have you been?"

I don't answer and continue to hug him. I've missed him, just like I've missed Starmoon and Firefoy. Slowly, I let go and study his features. He doesn't seem to have changed much, but he let his blond hair grow out farther than it used to be, now it was a little past his shoulders. His eyes were never changing and stared straight into mine.

"We have to race later," Byen grins.

Then I hear another voice somewhere off in the distance, my mind tries to grab on to the owner but I can't. I turn around and face someone near the edge of the woods.

My lips try to form his name, but I can't seem to find it, like it's locked far beyond my reach. "Arcissa..." he mumbles and walks over to me slowly. He's real as well, but I can't grasp it. Byen pushes me forward to meet him.

I wasn't supposed to see him again, I was supposed to be kept hidden from them. He slowly wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer into an embrace. He thinks I'm not real either.

"Firefoy," I whisper, "you smell like pine."

"I know. I've missed you."

"Firefoy, I've missed you too, but I told you to move on."

"You obviously didn't either!"

"I did!" I counter.

"No, you didn't."

"Firefoy, I'm sorry for leaving," I whisper putting my forehead against his. "I've missed you all."

"I knew you would come back. I knew it in my heart," he whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"I had doubts, I never should have though."

"Never," he whispers, his face approaching mine. His hand holds my face and pulls me into a kiss. I close my eyes and kiss him back. This is the first real kiss we've ever had. I remember the one back when I got stabbed, my back stinging in pain at the thought, but I was half-conscious then.

This one sends jolts of happiness over my whole being and I realize how much I've really yearned for him. For this moment that was hanging in the air. I can't hear the wind or the people talking in the distance, I only remember that I have to breathe.

We stand apart, looking into each others' eyes and I can still feel his gentle lips pressed against mine. I smile.

My nightmares were just trying to scare me off, but I fought them and believed. Sometimes it brought me down, but something dragged me up. My nightmares were just trying to keep me away from hope, but like my mother said, hope is the last to go.

"Arcissa," Rein says, unsure of himself.

"Yes?" I answer.

"The others are waiting."

"Others?"

"Yes, others, you're still a queen."

"A queen," Firefoy whispers.

"They still need my attention don't they?" Rein nods. "Are they welcome?" I ask about Starmoon, Byen and Firefoy.

He nods again and smiles, heading off toward the pavilion. This is the ending of my journey. This is the beginning of a life-line. This is the beginning of change. This is the beginning of something entirely new that would change the world we knew. This is... everything.


	31. Chapter 31: The Alternate Ending

**Hello! This is the Not So Happy Ending. From the second line breaker thing down, not including the one under the A/N, is the Not So Happy Ending. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! And here is my goodbye to you lovely readers who have helped me pull through with this story until it was done. Thank you very much for staying up with Arcissa all those long sleepless nights, watching Rein and the others pull Arcissa through her ruling, and helping Firefoy finally reuniting with her, if only for a brief moment. **

* * *

><p>Someone comes and finds me after a long cold night of shivering and crying. I believe it was Somfar, but I can't remember much of it. He sits next to me now, telling me of his past.<p>

His parents never wanted him. He says they were scared of his eyes, the way he broke out into a strange voice every so often. He was tossed aside when his younger brother finally came along. Nobody cared for him. I'm only half listening and when I break out in tears again he stops talking and wraps me in his warm embrace.

He keeps telling me that I will be take this role one way or another and that I've chosen the difficult route. I know that's true, but I will try my hardest to become his image of the daughter of the sun and moon.

* * *

><p>They tell me I'm seventeen now, but I don't care. There's a person here that also tells me it's been under a year since I've taking control of the land, and still no war has started. A year they say. It's felt like more. The voice hasn't spoken since the ball and I've been shut out from my world.<p>

Everyone knows about me now. The girl who is now a ruler. The girl who is all elf but different races. But they don't know the whole truth, how I was taken. They don't want to know that, that I am sure of.

I haven't smelled the Alwaysdream in forever, but it hasn't wilted. I haven't ventured out of the city. I haven't visited Tinsi, or Lar. I only really talk to Somfar now.

I still have dreams of Firefoy holding me back in that forest. Dreams that want me to turn around and stay with Firefoy that night. I told Rein to find Starmoon, Byen, and Firefoy and ask them to come join me, but that was ages ago and I don't think they will come. I even wrote a letter to them.

I still haven't gotten a reply and every so often I cry myself to sleep. Somfar comes and joins me like he did that night that I read Firefoy's letter. He tells me that he once had a wife and two children, a boy and girl. He never tells me what happened to them.

His stories pull me away from insanity. His stories bring me closer to where he's come from, and I have nothing to tell him. He, like everybody else, knows where I come from. Still, I tell him stories of the stars.

* * *

><p>I finally walk out of the city, just to go visit the port and I see Rein. He looks surprised by me and he turns to say something to the crew. He turns and runs toward me, he pulls me in an embrace and tells me, "Go back toward the city and don't come out until I get you."<p>

I nod and walk back to my house, under some kind of trance.

Why did he talk to the crew? Why did he hug me like he thought I wasn't going to be here when he got back? I'm through the purple mist and just debating these questions when a tremor hits.

I'm shaken about and fall to the ground. Somebody comes and helps me up. Somehow I notice that it is Lar. He looks older since I haven't seen him in a while. His lighter purple hair is waist length and his old light blue skin is now darkened.

"Arcissa," he breathes. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take a walk. Why, am I not aloud out?"

"No- yes- yes you are!"

"I'm not aloud out, am I? There was something out there-" Another tremor hits, shaking me and knocking us both to the ground.

"What was that?" Lar asks loudly.

"I have no idea!" I yell to be heard over another tremor. It feels as if the whole city is being attacked, and I have a feeling that it has something to do with why Rein ushered me back into the city so quickly.

I can hear some people off in the city, but I am now near the outskirts of it, near my house, but still the tremors come, shaking the whole city. Lar says something to me, but I can't hear him. I stand, the thought I haven't formed in my head for ages rings throughout my brain.

I break off into a sprint, trying to run toward the purple mist as fast as I can. I can't hear anyone behind me, all I can hear is my heart pounding in my ears and my feet pounding on the pavement. I'm barefoot again, like I was on that first escape night. I'm hopeful now though. I'm making my way home.

I make my way through the purple mist and I can see ships all around me in the water. I can see smoke and magic radiating off the ships. I can finally hear screams, everywhere there is screams. Everybody, it feels like, is screaming. Some try to pull me back but I finally feel home.

I am almost at the dock and I hear a loud boom that vibrates the very air that we all breathe. _Someone has shot a gun. _I think. Something cold pierces my skin and my body falls back. I can barely remembering seeing Rein standing above me, but he is there, talking to me, pressing his hands to my chest, trying to stop the red liquid from coming out.

_What's happening? _I think.

_Arcissa, you are finally dying, _the voice whispers in my mind. It is very faint, very distant. _It is finally your turn to leave this world._

_But I don't want to go, _I think.

_Everyone has to go, it's natural._

The voice doesn't continue, but through my faint vision I see a person, somebody I've missed for ages. My lips form his name, but no sound comes out.

A tear falls from his bright green eyes and he is no longer the smiling person I know. This is a sad version of my childhood friend. "Arcissa?" he asks.

"Firefoy, do you know magic?" Rein asks.

"No, how do you- I'm a hunter not a healer," he simply says, kneeling down next to me.

"I'm sorry for almost shooting you with that arrow, way back when. I'm sorry we took her. I'm sorry... I'm sorry that she's dying," he whispers.

"It's not your fault," I try and say, but all that comes up is something metallic tasting. My own blood.

"Byen! Starmoon!" Firefoy shouts for my other friend and adoptive father.

They come rushing over and look down at my body. "Do either of you know how to heal?" one of the two kneeling ask.

"Yes, I do," Byen nearly whispers. He puts his hands over my body and they start to glow. Slowly I reach up and grab his hand with mine.

"Please, Byen, let me go," I groan out. "Please."

"Arcissa, is that what you want?" Starmoon asks.

I barely nod my head. "Arcissa," Firefoy whispers, "I love you."

"Firefoy, I love you too. I'll never forget any of you. I'm sorry it had to come to this," I barely manage.

"Goodbye, Daughter," Starmoon whispers as I feel my life slip away. They seem so distant and my last thought is, _They came for me. They came._

* * *

><p><strong>If you would like to see an epilogue I'd be happy to do it! :D But it's most likely be for the Happy Ending, because for this one she *cough* is dead in the end. I admit, this one was hard deciding the ending, that's why there are two endings. This one was one of the <span>hardest <span>things I have ever written. I'm gonna go hundle in a corner and sleep now. **


	32. Chapter 32: Epilogue for Happy Ending

**As requested by Lis-Snappy-Forever, here is the epilogue for the Happy Ending! Yeah, yeah, yeah I know the Alternate Ending was sad, Not So Happy Ending was what I call it. Haha well I posted Not So Alone Anymore, my Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic the other day so go ahead and take a peek at it. Enjoy the last chapter in Mixed Princess of an Elf. I enjoyed writing this wonderful story for you all through the ups and downs, but I'm just glad that it made it through it all. :D This is twelve years in the future after chapter 30.**

* * *

><p>It's been over twelve years since I was kidnapped. It's been. . . nice living with Firefoy and the others. Firefoy and I married six years ago, and now have boy twins named Hass and Rein and a young daughter named Tyrande. It took us forever to decide on the names, but finally Somfar gave us the ideas for them. Rein said he was honored to have a child named after him.<p>

Little Tyrande is two. She has a smile like her grandfathers's and hair like her grandmother's, but she has my eyes, my shifting eyes. The twins are almost six and they have short, ruffled hair like their father's. Heck, they are a spitting image of him! But they do have my smile.

Rein got married too, it was to one of his old childhood friends, not the girl that got married a long time ago that he told me so much about; I still don't know what happened to her. His wife is pregnant too, in a couple of weeks the baby will come.

Somfar, sweet Somfar. . . Somfar never married but he talks to Marie a lot now. Marie, she moved into Darnassus sometime back and I see the kids a lot more. I still don't know what happened to Jason, no one does. Not a soul knows if he is living or dead.

Lar, Teher, and Tinsi are all doing well. They've moved on in their lives and no longer live in the city, even though I miss them being here.

Firefoy once smelled the Alwaysdream and said it smelled just like me, but he didn't give the description. I wonder what that means? I have put the flower in a potnear the entrances to the city, where everyone can smell it. I hope it fills them with happiness.

Somebody tugging on my dress pulls me out of thoughts from the past. It's little Rein smiling up at me. "Mother, can we go see Jacob and the others now?"

"Yes, go get your brother and father," I reply to him. Jacob, I forgot all about him. He's married now, married to someone at his old town. They have three children, two boys, Josh and Oliver, and a girl, Rosa. The boys are seven and six and have their father's blue eyes and their mother's blonde hair. Rosa, she looks just like her father, brown hair and twinkling blue eyes.

I stand from the chair I've been sitting in and walk over to the olay pen where Tryande has been chewing on a rattle for the past half hour. "Come here, De," I call her by her nickname. She stands and walks over to me. She's been walking over six months, much faster than the boys. I grab her by the armpits, toss her into the air, receiving a giggle, and I hold her off the side.

Firefoy comes into the room with Hass and Rein by his side. "To Rein's?"

I nod. "That's where they said we'd meet."

We walk outside to be greeted by my spirit animal, Da'an the tiger. The children run ahead to play and Da'an rubs against my side. He then runs up to play with the boys. We walk down the path that leads to the city. "I can't believe it's been over twelve years," I say to Firefoy.

"I know the feeling, it seems just like yesterday I was reading your letter, and now we have three wonderful children," Firefoy replies.

"And we have amazing friends. There have been some emotional breakdowns here and there, but I've lived through them, and that's what matters most."

"It is," Firefoy whispers, ending the conversation. Da'an and the children slowly join us as we enter the city. It's quiet like it is on most days and we find the house of Rein somewhere in the Tradesmen's Terrance.

It's the same as most of the houses here. You can see most of the city from the top floor, as it is open to the sir and there are only two walls on either side to hold up the roof. Downstairs holds the living room and kitchen, as the upstairs holds the beds to sleep in. My house is different, it is like the cottage we stayed in on the journey here, but with more rooms.

"Rein!" I call into the house to see the same man I have seen for ages before. He hasn't changed, but his face is tired with the long nights of staying up with his pregnant wife, Amelia. I know this look, it is the same look that Firefoy had whenever I was pregnant.

"Hello, everyone's here," Rein says. I set De down and she runs into the living room with the boys, Da'an sits outside the house, staring at the water, and Firefoy and I walk into the house.

Everyone is sitting in chairs and on the couch talking, Marie is here with eighteen year old James, and Jacob is sitting with his wife, Hannah, watching their children play together. Hass is sitting next to Rosa talking up a storm, telling her stories of everything that happened.

I sit next to Byen, who has just arrived alone, and Firefoy. I tell Jacob, "Rosa and Hass sure like each other."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Hannah jokes.

The group laughs. Everyone is here, Marie, Somfar, James, Jacob, Hannah, Rien, Amelia, Firefoy, and Byen. It seems like both my worlds have collided to make one ultimate one. It is nearly impossible for me to stop smiling. "James, you've grown quite a lot," I comment.

Marie laughs and James replies, "Ye, I have. It seems like quite a long time ago when I thought you looked like Lady Tyrande."

"And you were right," I laugh.

"I was, wasn't I?"

Then I notice someone is missing so I ask, "Where's Starmoon?"

The whole room turns silent, even the children. "Arcissa, he's ill, very ill," Byen says quietly.

"What? Since when?"

"It's been going on for some time. He had a horrible cough. . . and he's getting old, Arcissa," Byen whispers.

I stand fast, the children's eyes go to me. I run out of the house and toward Starmoon's house. _Nobody told me he was dying. Why would nobody tell me my father was dying? ! Why? _Da'an is on my heels. I can't hear if the others are following, but I just run.

I burst into Starmoon's house, tripping over a chair and somehow landing near his bed. "Starmoon?" I ask out of breath, because the person in front of me seems so wrinkled and different the the one I've come to know.

"Arcissa," he replies forcing a smile on his face.

"What's wrong? Can we get a healer?"

He tries to laugh, but stops himself. "Arcissa, everyone has to go sometime. Now it is my turn to leave this wonderful world, and sometime it will be your's. Never think you can live forever. Never!"

"Starmoon, I'll miss you," I mutter, tears falling down my face as I grip his hand. I can hear noise downstairs, most likely the others finally arriving.

"I'll meet you again," he replies with a smile on his face and his glowing green eyes staring at me. Byen and Firefoy have made their way up into the room by now. Starmoon's hand goes limp and I finally understand just how old he is. He taught my father, that was over twenty years ago, and he taught me, that was over fifteen years ago, so he had to be over fifty right?

"Good-bye, Master Starmoon," Byen says as he closes his teacher's eyes with his fingers.

"I'll see you again," I whisper to the limp form of my father.

"Come on, Arcissa, we'll send someone to get him. I don't want the children to see him like this," Firefoy whispers to me, as if he talks any louder he'll wake Starmoon.

I take a look at Firefoy and notice he hasn't been crying. "Firefoy, you don't have to put n a brave face for me," I tell him as he helps me up. "It's alright if you cry."

"I know, Arcissa. I know." At that comment he leads me downstairs with Byen right behind us.

"James," Byen says, "can you please send for someone to get him?'

James rushes out of the house without a seconds wait. "It was his time," Rein says, patting my shoulder.

"I know," I whisper. "Let's head back to your house." Together we walk quietly back to the house with Jacob watching the kids nad Da'an walking slowly behind. Everyone was sad, but no one knows how much it felt to lose all of your parents. No one knows how much I will miss them all. And everyone knows that I will see them again.

Someday, I will. Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day. Maybe in ten years, or a thousand, all I know is that I will see them again, someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Also I might make an epilogue for the other ending, just to show you what goes on while she's *cough* dead. Until next time, I'll be watching Harry Potter.<strong>


	33. Information on follow up of MPoaE

**As you may all know, I said that I would do a story with Rein. This story will include his backstory, which will be the first chapter, or so, and what is going through his mind at the time of Mixed Princess of an Elf.**

**I have not come up with a good title for the story, but I have Mixed Princess of an Elf: As told by Rein. If you have anything better, I would be glad to hear it. This story will be posted in a new story thing, not as part of this story. **

**I would love to hear your feedback and here is a little bit from the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks passed and Kasal's cough got worse. My parents forbid me to enter Kasal's room, they tried to prevent me from catching whatever he has. They were not very good guards because on more than one occasion I have snunk in to see how he was doing.<p>

"Hello, little brother," he croaked out. His once blue skin was now pale and his face has lost most of its usual features, but he stills try to put on a brave face for me. He tried not to show me he is dying. It doesn't work.

I took his weak hand, and asked, "How are you? Are you getting better? Has Mother tried to heal you yet?"

"I am... doing well. As for the getting better part, I am not so sure, and yes, Mother has tried to heal me, but this illness does not seem to be affected."

"You will get better, Kasal!" I told him holding on to his hand harder.

"I hope so, dear Rein, I hope so. But if I don't, I want you to know that before it gets better it must get worse, so no matter what do not turn around and give up. No matter what!" he whispered.

"I will never."

Somewhere in the house, Mother called for me. "I'll be back Kasal, I promise," I whispered before letting go of his hand and running out of the room.


End file.
